Thwarted
by CalypK Jx
Summary: Kylo Ren se ha convertido en algo más. Todavía siente la llamada de la Luz de vez en cuando, pero después del precio que ha pagado, ha sido implacable en la búsqueda de la Oscuridad. Y entonces, cuando Snoke se había atrevido a interponerse en su camino, intentado quitarle a Rey. Un nuevo poder había nacido ese día. Negro y profundo. El interminable abismo que es Kylo Ren enamorado
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Se detiene junto al cadáver de Snoke, tocándolo con la punta de su bota.

—Nunca debiste interponerte entre nosotros.

* * *

Toma la cuchilla y la desliza lentamente sobre su carne, observando con desapasionada fascinación, con los ojos libres de su casco, como la sangre brota en forma de cuentas de cristal, perfectas perlas rojas que se unen y luego pierden su cohesión mientras se deslizan por su pálido brazo. Esto era, la acometida fresca de dolor y control. Por eso lo hace. Es su elección. Él mismo decide padecer el dolor.

Ahora.

El dolor que acalla el sonido dentro de su cabeza; borra el rostro de Han Solo que aparece detrás sus párpados. Y lo deja abierto y capaz de sentirla, tan perfecta, tan limpia. Se convierte en un lienzo en blanco donde ella pinta cosas tan vívidas, tan hermosas.

Ella todavía no quiere tener nada que ver con él. Es exasperante, pero él no será desalentado en su persecución. Algún día ella verá, entenderá.

Así que cierra los ojos y la recuerda; recuerda cada detalle. Su cabello, recogido apretadamente. Sabe que su melena está destinada a ser libre y salvaje, como ella. Recuerda sus ojos, una mezcla intoxicante de verde y marrón con motas doradas. Como la luz que se refleja en el agua de un arroyo. Tan llenos de vida. Su piel... Sabe que será suave bajo sus dedos. Como desea que se hubiese quitado los guantes y hubiese tocado su piel aunque sea sólo una vez... sólo _una_ vez.

Algunas veces, cuando es gentil, cuando se apacigua a través de su Lazo, ella le hablará. Siempre infructuoso, siempre difícil. Ella quiere hacerle rendir cuentas. Pero vale la pena por esa sensación dichosa de _sentirla_.

Se ha purificado; el ardor provocado por la cuchilla lo ha puesto al descubierto y se siente audaz. Él, suavemente, casi cariñosamente, le susurra.

—«Rey...»

Siente un pulso interés.

—«Rey... Déjame entrar.»

Ah, puede sentirla... Ella está dejándolo que la sienta.

—«Rey... Por favor, oh, por favor. No reniegues de mí.»

—«¿Qué quieres?» —gruñe ella a través del Lazo.

—«Simplemente hablar.»

—«Hablar. Oí hablar de la masacre en Lenn. No _quiero_ hablar contigo.»

—«Eso era necesario.» —Su voz suena con aspereza.

—«Es lo que siempre dices. No creo que asesinar gente inocente a sangre fría pueda ser alguna vez _necesario_.»

—«Ya veo. ¿Entonces la Base _Starkiller_ estaba llena solamente de gente _malvada_?»

—«No voy a entrar en una conversación de ética _contigo_ ,» —dice ella con insidia.

—«Eran aliados de la Resistencia. Como dije, era necesario.»

—«Ya me voy.»

—«Pero apenas acabas de dejarme entrar. Por favor, quédate un poco más.» —No está listo de nuevo para la distancia. Nunca lo está.

Ella jadea—. «Tu brazo, ¿qué...? Pensé que ya no lo hacías.»

—«No te preocupes.» —No tiene deseo alguno de discutir algo como _esto_.

—«Pero... Lo prometiste.»

—«No lo hice. Dije que consideraría lo que dijiste. ¿Por qué te importa de todos modos? Has dejado perfectamente claro que me quieres muerto. ¿Qué es un poco de sangre cuando de ser por ti estaría toda derramada en el suelo?»

No hay nada que ella pueda responder a eso.

Finalmente ella dice—: «Sabes cómo terminarán las cosas. Uno de nosotros se enfurecerá y retirará y yo te bloquearé de nuevo.»

—«No tiene que ser así,» —dice cuidadosamente, con tono persuasivo.

—«Oh, claro que sí. Y estás delirante si piensas otra cosa.»

—«Tal vez simplemente tengo un punto de vista más amplio.»

—«Ambos sabemos que tu enfoque es _bastante_ estrecho.»

Piensa que puede hacer una concesión en ese punto. Ahora que Snoke ya no está, él tiene un solo objetivo. Ha tenido sólo un objetivo desde que escuchó por primera vez las palabras: "La Chica".

—«Dime dónde estás,» —suplica.

—«No, ni siquiera empieces con eso. Me voy. Esto es un error. Esto _siempre_ es un error.»

—«Yo tiendo a pensar que es el destino, pero tú puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras,» —dice con un tono de voz casi alegre.

—«Tú.. Yo sólo... Adiós.»

—«Sólo un poco más, ha pasado tanto tiempo.»

—«No, yo no... No sé porqué hablas como si tuviéramos algo. Que estamos... No importa, me voy.» —Y con eso siente como lo deja aislado.

Suspira pesadamente. Nunca sale cómo se lo imagina. Cierra los ojos con frustración. Entonces los abre y recoge su cuchilla.

* * *

Se encuentra sumergido en los reportes más recientes, esperando que los analistas hayan pasado algo por alto. Las estrellas se mueven como ráfagas detrás de él. A pesar de que ha ascendido, por motivo de muerte de su predecesor, a la posición de Líder Supremo, mantiene su posición en el _Finalizer_. Prefiere mantenerse en movimiento, capaz de _buscarla_. Sabe que está allí afuera. Ha intentado influenciarla, pero sabe que no sirve de nada. Ahora... Ahora él simplemente tendrá que encontrarla y _capturarla_. Ella había tomado esa decisión, la de forzar su mano.

Oye un carraspeo proveniente de la entrada de su oficina privada. Hux. Tiene que ser Hux. Si se está sintiendo frustrado e irritado, es Hux. Ni siquiera levanta la mirada, cuando dice—: ¿Qué pasa, General?

—Hemos recibido un nuevo reporte que podría... interesarle. Es acerca de su proyecto... especial.

Alza la cabeza instantáneamente ante eso. Su voz modulada pregunta—: ¿Sí?

—Sector 5 piensa que han encontrado algo. Un planeta remoto, pensado inhabitado. Pero cumple con las especificaciones que usted proporcionó. Un mundo oceánico, con señales de civilización antiguas, pero nada moderno. Se llama Ahch-To.

Extiende su mano y tira de la tableta de datos hacia él con la Fuerza. Es una exhibición indolente de poder, algo que ahora hace a menudo. Hux se mantiene en su sitio, como a la espera. Ren no está seguro de por qué.

—¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?

—Se dice que planea dirigir esta misión usted mismo. ¿Cree que es sabio?

—Es mi intención, sí. Como sabes, este... proyecto es de gran importancia para mí. No relegaré en nadie más.

—Ahora tiene nuevas responsabilidades... Líder Supremo. —Escucha lo difícil que es para Hux usar su título. Se encuentra a sí mismo disfrutándolo, le gusta la forma en que hace crispar a Hux. Sabe que el General siempre había pensado que finalmente ganaría en su pequeño concurso de voluntades. Pero no, habían transcurrido nueve meses desde lo ocurrido con la Base _Starkiller_ y Kylo Ren se había convertido en algo _más_. De vez en cuando sentía la llamada de la luz, pero después del precio que había pagado, ha sido implacable en la búsqueda de la oscuridad. Y entonces, cuando Snoke se había atrevido a interponerse en su camino, intentado quitarle a Rey... un nuevo poder había nacido ese día. Negro y profundo. El interminable abismo que es Kylo Ren enamorado. No había sabido qué era al principio, este extraño sentimiento que ella había sembrado en él. Pero ahora lo conoce por lo que es.

—Soy consciente de mis... responsabilidades. Y este es el paso _más_ importante que la Primera Orden podría tomar.

Hux lo mira con incredulidad mientras dice—: ¿Todo esto por una chica?

La cabeza de Ren gira en dirección a Hux ante esto, su atención por completo en el General. Levanta una mano y aprieta con suavidad, no tan fuerte como para cortar el flujo de aire, sólo lo suficiente para recordarle. Recordarle que vivir y servir son uno, son la misma cosa. Ya no será cuestionado, no habrá más juegos de "quién es el mejor". Ren ha ganado y Hux debe recordarlo.

—Mis disculpas, Líder Supremo.

—Desde luego.

* * *

Tres días para llegar a Ahch-To. Está de pie en el puente, sus manos enguantadas firmemente detrás de él, mirando el azul del hiperespacio, perdido en sus pensamientos. Recordando cómo llegó a estar de pie en el puente de la que sin lugar a dudas es _su_ nave espacial. Ahora son todos suyos. No debería disfrutar de lo mucho que esto irrita a Hux, pero lo hace. Siempre había planeado llegar a este punto; sabía que era de utilidad limitada para Snoke. Simplemente no había esperado que sucediera tan pronto.

Pero Rey lo había cambiado todo. _Todo_. Había entrado en su vida y había cambiado su rumbo, como un gran río siendo redirigido. Uno podría pensar que el acto de matar a Snoke, era un acto de deslealtad, pero estaría equivocándose. Siempre ha tenido su propio código, su propia visión del bien y del mal. Snoke simplemente había sido movido al otro lado del registro.

Está recordando cuando comienza a darse cuenta que había un... gran problema con Snoke.

Después de lo ocurrido con la Base _Starkiller_ y su completamente _humillante_ actuación, había sido convocado. Se había encontrado a sí mismo arrodillado frente a su maestro, luchando para ocultar el dolor en su costado y el dolor ardiente que se extendía a lo largo de su rostro y terminaba justo en su corazón.

—Kylo Ren. —Snoke se había mantenido en silencio por un largo tiempo. Kylo por su parte se había mantenido bajo control, evitando los recuerdos de sus anteriores... castigos.

—Es claro que te he fallado, mi Aprendiz, —dijo Snoke con tristeza. Kylo había procedido con cautela, inseguro de qué pensar o decir. Había esperado castigo inmediato, no que Snoke le hablara, mucho menos que usara este tono casi paternal.

—Obviamente hay un desperfecto en tu entrenamiento, para que vengas a mí, cortado, vapuleado, con la vergüenza escrita en el rostro con tan _estridente_ claridad —dijo Snoke en tono burlón. Ahora eso, _eso_ sí que tenía sentido. Snoke a menudo se burlaba de él. Siempre que sucedía se decía a sí mismo que no importaba, a pesar de que sí que lo hacía.

—No, Maestro. ¡No! La culpa es m- —había dicho por instinto.

— _Silencio_ , muchacho. —Había estado tan lleno de miedo en aquel entonces. Aquel había sido el momento en el que entendió cuán _furioso_ estaba Snoke—. Hablarás cuando te lo pida y _no_ antes. —Snoke había irradiado furia bruta. Kylo había sabido que ningún sonido saldría de sus labios sin importar lo que se le hiciera. No hasta que Snoke le pidiera que hablara.

—¿Permitiste que esta _chica_ , esta chatarrera de poca monta de _Jakku_ , te ganara? ¿Qué voy hacer contigo ahora, hmm? Has fracasado espectacularmente. Y sin embargo, sin embargo, lograste librar a la galaxia del último de los _Solos_. ¿Ves mi dilema? —Kylo sólo había asentido bruscamente.

—Deberíamos estar _celebrándote_ , Kylo Ren, porque tu triunfo sobre tus desafortunados orígenes _fue_ impresionante. Pero de alguna manera, en lugar de traerla ante mí, tal y como te _pedí_ que lo hicieras, te dejaste superar por esta mala broma de muchacha, apenas por encima de la mitad de tu edad. Es todo un predicamento. —Kylo simplemente se había quedado de rodillas, cabizbajo. Había cerrado herméticamente todo lo que el nombre Solo removía dentro de él, sabiendo que tenía que concentrarse. Su maestro había sido en aquel momento mucho más intimidante en carne y hueso, podía _sentir_ físicamente el poder cuando estaba cerca de Snoke. Había descubierto que prefería el holograma de dimensiones desproporcionadas.

Snoke había cerrado toda distancia, su alta figura cerniéndose sobre Kylo. Había extendido su larga y esquelética mano y usado un dedo para inclinar el rostro de Kylo hacia él, atrapando a Kylo en su fría mirada de insecto. Había sentido las zarzas de Snoke _buscando_. Normalmente, él sólo encontraría lo que Kylo deseaba que encontrara— Kylo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo cómo proteger sus puntos débiles. Pero ese día... ese día había estado adolorido y distraído, el embrionario Lazo de la Fuerza ya se comenzaba a tejer a través de su cuerpo y mente, alma y corazón. Su corazón... Oh, él realmente no tenía _idea_ de lo que se avecinaba.

Y así había flaqueado y sentido como las imágenes fugaces y sentimientos de su batalla con Rey eran extraídos de su mente. Había sentido a Snoke demorarse en aquel momento en el bosque cubierto de nieve cuando sus sables se habían cruzado. Había estado hipnotizado por su rostro, ofreciéndole enseñarle, mostrarle cosas. Cualquier cosa para influenciarla, _conservarla_. Había sentido como Snoke había sustraído un pensamiento particularmente condenatorio—: «Hermosa...»

Snoke entonces había levantado la cabeza, como si fuera un depredador que olfateara el aire en busca de su presa—. ¡La _dejaste_ vivir! ¡Te dije que me la trajeras y en su lugar le permitiste escapar! Debería estar aquí o haber muerto, —Snoke había rugido—. Explícate, Aprendiz. Ahora. —Había dicho Snoke, la amenaza envuelta alrededor de cada sílaba.

—Ella es tan poderosa con la Fuerza, que esperaba que pudiera sernos útil. Simplemente parecía mal terminar con ella. Sé que no debería haberle permitido que me sacara ventaja, pero debidamente entrenada, ¡ella podría ser formidable!

—Ah, ya veo... mientras que mi Base _Starkiller_ estaba siendo destruida, tú te permitiste fallar porque pensaste que ella podría ser _útil_. —La voz de Snoke había estado llena de desdén.

—Yo... Quiero entrenarla, mostrarle que hay una mejor manera.

—Entrenarla. —Snoke se había trasladado al enorme trono en medio de la habitación y lo había mirado con aire pensativo durante un largo rato—. Pienso, Kylo Ren, que tus sentimientos son mucho más _básicos_.

—¡No! Sólo pensaba en la Primera Orden. —Se había apresurado a contestar.

—Sabes que soy consciente de que eso simplemente no es verdad. —Había dicho Snoke desdeñosamente.

—Lo admito, ella es... tentadora, pero yo nunca antepondría tales cosas sobre sus intereses. Se lo juro, ella es _importante_.

—Eso no es discutible, ya que no tuviste éxito en _capturarla_ —Eso fue todo lo que Snoke había dicho. Entonces simplemente lo había despedido de su vista.

Habiéndose retirado, comenzó a pensar con rapidez. Había revelado mucho más de lo que pretendía, mucho más de lo que realmente era consciente de sí mismo. Teniendo la imagen de su delicado rostro traída con tanta fuerza a la superficie había... había hecho algo con él.

Mientras regresaba a sus dependencias en la nave de Snoke había sentido el primer susurro verdadero del Lazo. La había _sentido_ ; la había sentido pensando en él. Preguntándose si había sobrevivido. En ese entonces había sabido que era aquello y había estado _aterrorizado_.

Volviendo al presente, continúa de pie en el puente, viendo la galaxia moverse a través de la pantalla de visualización. Es hora de reunir a sus caballeros. Aunque a visto a cada uno de ellos en los últimos meses, sus instintos le dicen que debe reunirlos. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya desde que todos estuvieron juntos y todavía está el tema de Skywalker. Espera que cuando encuentre a Rey, encuentre al Jedi también, pero no dividirá su enfoque. Sus caballeros, sin embargo... Podrían resultar bastante útiles para manejar _ese_ pequeño detalle.

Una vez que hubo asesinado a Snoke, se había movido rápidamente para consolidar su posición, asegurando su lugar como el líder de la Primera Orden. Había visitado todos los Destructores Estelares de clase Resurgente, asegurándose de que lo viesen y de que nadie dudara de su poder, inspeccionando a cada uno de sus caballeros.

Actualmente tiene a sus caballeros estacionados en los Destructores Estelares a lo largo de la galaxia. A pesar de que la dinámica tiene algunos... problemas, encuentra que disfruta de la idea de que sus seguidores más leales respiren el mismo aire que sus generales. Los caballeros siempre habían tenido una agenda ligeramente diferente a la de la Primera Orden. Era importante mantener ese equilibrio. Y por supuesto, a Hux le enfurecía que los militares fueran socavados de esa manera. Sabe que es mezquino seguir deleitándose en atormentar al pelirrojo, pero tiene tan pocas diversiones. Pronto, piensa. Pronto se regodeará en _ella_ y no tendrá necesidad de _nada_ de esto.

Está seguro que Ahch-To es el lugar. El lugar donde ella está entrenando. Sabe que es un planeta acuático, con muchas islas. Ha visto destellos, vislumbrado el azul y el verde del lugar. Ha habido otros planetas, pero este es el que ha sentido con más frecuencia. Oh, mi amor... Voy por ti.

* * *

Está de vuelta en sus dependencias a bordo del _Finalizer_ , sabiendo que debería dormir, de la misma manera que sabe que no conseguirá conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Está demasiado agitado; listo para lo que está _seguro_ sucederá pronto.

La encontrará en Ahch-To, la encontrará y traerá devuelta a su nuevo hogar. Luchará contra él, por supuesto, pero está preparado para eso. Él le mostrará, con gentileza, que no tiene nada que temer de él. Aprenderá a aceptarlo. Recuerda entonces como se había sentido con aquellos primeros toques tentativos a través del Lazo revoloteando a su alrededor. Había sido casi erótico. Había sentido su confusión debido al ritmo _constante_ proveniente de él a través del naciente Lazo. Cuatro días después de lo ocurrido con la Base _Starkiller_ , él había sido el primero en hacer contacto. Lo recuerda.

—«¿Rey?» —Había llamado a través de la vasta distancia que los separaba.

—«¿Qué? ¿Quién es?»

—«Creo que sabes quién es.» —Había dicho con suavidad.

—«¿Cómo haces esto? ¡Sal de mi cabeza!» —Ella había estado en pánico en aquel entonces, tratando desesperadamente de esconder este hecho de él. Pero con el Lazo recién formado, nunca había podido esconder sus sentimientos de él, no como ahora podía. Había aprendido rápidamente. Desearía que no lo hubiese hecho.

—«No estoy haciendo nada, nosotros lo hicimos. Juntos.»

—«Yo no he hecho nada—estás mintiendo.» —Entonces ella ya había comenzado a sonar temerosa.

—«Nunca te he mentido. _Nunca_ te mentiré.» —Había sido tan cuidadoso, tan cauteloso. No sabía que había tanta gentileza en su interior. Ahora sabe que ella saca tantas cosas de él, que está seguro que ella es la única que puede hacerlo.

—«¿Qué... qué _es_ esto?»

—«Creo que hemos formado un Lazo de la Fuerza.»

—«Yo... yo no lo quiero.»

—«Está hecho. Estamos enlazados, Rey.» —Había sentido su terror. Y aquel terror lo había lastimado.

—«Por favor, sal de mi cabeza, por favor. No quiero esto.» —Se había sentido en conflicto, queriendo saber más acerca de ella, queriendo profundizar en su mente y saberlo _todo_. Queriendo consolarla. Su... fascinación había crecido rápidamente, incluso entonces.

—«Esto no tiene que ser algo malo; podrías aprender mucho de mí.»

—«Ya sé suficiente acerca de _ti_.»

—«Te las arreglaste para sacarme algo cuando estuviste en mi mente, ¿no? ¿No te gustaría saber más? ¿Más sobre este poder que se encuentra en tu interior? Imagínate dominándolo, doblándolo a tu voluntad. Puedes hacer tantas cosas increíbles, Rey.» —Había sentido su curiosidad. Acerca de la Fuerza... acerca de él. Ese sentimiento—esa certeza de que ella se preguntaba acerca de él, que quería saber más a pesar de sí misma—lo había ayudado a sostenerse estos largos nueve meses de caza y constante decepción.

Entonces la había sentido tratando de empujar contra él, no de forma muy diferente de cómo había logrado librarse de él en la Base _Starkiller_. Se había retirado rápidamente, no queriendo darle tiempo para que aprendiera a cómo bloquearlo. Había sabido que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con eso.

Recuerda haber estado sentado en medio de sus dependencias después de ese primer embriagador contacto, deleitándose en los sentimientos que ella le había inspirado. Nunca había sentido algo parecido y no había tenido un lugar en el qué ubicar aquellos sentimientos, ni palabras para describir la emoción, el deseo, la _adrenalina_. Ahora sabe que ella lo había hecho encenderse, pero al principio él sólo había querido _tenerla_. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar que haría con ella una vez que la tuviera, no como ahora.

Porque ahora... ahora sabe _exactamente_ lo que quiere.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Espero que hayan disfrutado por montón de este capítulo, sobra decir: se trata de una traducción (autorizada por su autora) a la cual agradezco mucho me haya permitido formar parte de su proyecto de alguna manera y colaborar con el _fandom_ , del que veo no es tanto lo que abunda en habla hispana como en la inglesa, ¡pero ahí vamos! La familia **_Reylo_** de habla hispana no desfallece, sólo se mantiene en las sombras...

Esta es la primera vez que incursiono en _FF_ a pesar de llevar un montón de años tras la pantalla consumiendo lo que produce y estoy más que feliz que sea mediante esta historia, la cual es una de mis favoritas de lo que he leído en el _fandom_. Y pienso que es porque bastante acertada al retratar los " _dilemas_ " emocionales/psicológicos del personaje de **Kylo Ren** , que hablando claro es un desastre, pero debido a esto da para ser explotado al máximo. En el fic se explora el muy sonado " **Lazo de la Fuerza"** y es un _romance_ , con bastante drama, cocido a fuego lento. No esperen ver carne en los primeros 10 capítulos.

Y pues eso.

Se me olvidaba, la autora manda un saludo a sus lectores de habla hispana y por aquí se los dejo:

 _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia. Quiero agradecerle a **CalypK** por haber escogido traducir esta historia. Me siento increíblemente honrada de que ella quisiera tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo y estoy muy agradecida. ¡Espero que la disfruten!_

 _Perry_

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizara los días viernes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

— _¡Ben!_

El eco de la pesadilla le resuena en la cabeza mientras se sienta, luchando por llenar sus pulmones de aire, con las sábanas enredadas a su alrededor. Siente las vergonzosas lágrimas cubriendo su rostro y se las limpia con enojo. Las pesadillas están empeorando y casi se pregunta si _ella_ está detrás de ello. No descarta la idea de que no pueda hacerlo.

Comprueba la hora. Es temprano, pero no lo suficiente para molestarse en intentar dormir de nuevo. Se está desmoronando, perdiendo perspectiva. Sabe de qué se trata. Sabe que se está volviendo loco por la persecución, pero no le importa. Sólo faltan dos días para llegar a Ahch-To. Junto a Rey.

Se adentra en el cuarto de baño y se introduce en la castigadora agua fría. Espera que el choque violento de agua helada aclare su mente.

* * *

Camina por la cubierta de la nave, su mente a paso veloz con esperanzas y sueños. Está atrapado en su propia cabeza y no puede salir de este extraño lugar de vivir en el pasado y el futuro. Ahora simplemente está esperando y tiene problemas para concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no sea ella.

Decide entonces revisar las dependencias designadas para ella. Pasa mucho de su tiempo allí, imaginando, perfeccionando, _anhelando_. Algunas veces quiere cambiar su plan, y simplemente ampliar sus propias habitaciones y que así no haya ningún malentendido acerca de sus intenciones. Pero sabe que con Rey debe manejarse con elegancia. Sin embargo... es un pensamiento delicioso, por lo que se deleita en él un poco más de tiempo. Pensando cuando llegue el momento en el cual ella estará siempre con él, cuando le haya dado todo lo que quiere. Porque eso es lo que él quiere. _Todo_.

Se quita un guante y abre la puerta con la palma desnuda. Él le permitirá mucho, pero _siempre_ tendrá acceso a sus habitaciones. Una vez que sea suya, no será ignorado.

Al instante es golpeado por la rica esencia verde. Había llenado sus habitaciones con cosas llenas de vida: plantas exuberantes y flores decadentes. Orquídeas ligeramente perfumadas y elegantes helechos adornan casi todas las superficies. _Conoce_ a su chatarrera. Se quita el otro guante y desliza los dedos con delicadeza sobre las hojas y pétalos mientras camina alrededor de la habitación. Se siente cerca de ella aquí, es tan fácil ver su rostro brillante entre la flora. Imagina su deleite cuando le muestre lo que ha hecho para ella. Su Rey nunca sufrirá en la frialdad del espacio.

Recuerda aquellos primeros días, cuando no había sabido cómo bloquearlo. Había estado en sus dependencias, curándose, tal y como habían demandado los droides médicos. El lazo estaba creciendo rápidamente; podía sentir su presencia constantemente, la sensación era igual que sentir el sol en la cara. También pudo obtener destellos de sentimientos. Ella había tenido miedo de algo y habían también ráfagas de afecto llenas de esperanza. Se había sentido intensamente curioso acerca de quién había inspirado aquellos cálidos sentimientos. La necesidad de poseerla había crecido tan rápidamente que se había encontrado luchando con una cólera celosa, confundiéndolo con su intensidad. Había sentido su preocupación por aquel stormtrooper errante, y la calidad de estos sentimientos eran decididamente distinta de aquel inquietante _afecto_. Aparentemente FN-2187 había vivido. Muy pocas cosas habían salido bien en la Base _Starkiller_.

Había decidido no bloquearla, dejando que sus propias emociones fluyeran a través del Lazo. Había supuesto un riesgo, pero había descubierto que quería que ella... lo conociera. Yaciendo sobre su cama, sigilosa y tentativamente, se había acercado a través del Lazo.

—«Rey...»

—«Déjame en paz.» —Su respuesta había sido inmediata.

—« _Sé_ que también puedes sentirme.» —Había sido tan ingenuo, pensando que podía llegar a ella de alguna forma.

—«Bueno, pues yo no quiero sentir nada.»

—«Pero sin embargo, puedes hacerlo.»

Había estado en silencio durante un rato largo antes de que dijera—: «Sí.»

—«No tenemos que ser enemigos.»

—«¿Oh, en serio? ¿Entonces vas a dejar a la Primera Orden? ¿Traerás de vuelta a la vida a Han Solo?» —Había sido viciosa en aquel entonces.

—«No hables acerca de él.» —No había pasado siquiera una semana, y todavía no había llegado... a aceptar lo ocurrido con Han Solo.

—«¿Ahora te molesta haber matado a tu propio padre?»

—«Rey, por favor... es complicado.» —Habría deseado saber cómo explicárselo a _sí mismo_ entonces.

—«¿Por qué te importa siquiera lo que yo piense?»

—«Porque... porque... ¿No lo sentiste? ¿En la Base _Starkiller_?» —No había sido capaz de imaginar que fuera el único que sintiera aquello. Todavía no podía.

—«No sé de lo que estás hablando.» —Había respondido ella de forma desafiante.

—«Creo que sí lo sabes.» —dijo con tranquilidad.

—«No me digas lo que siento. Sólo vete o quédate callado ¡Sólo deja de hablarme!»

—«Déjame enseñarte; necesitas que alguien te enseñe a manejar la Fuerza.»

—«Lo resolveré por mi cuenta. La Resistencia me ayudará» —Había sentido aquel fuerte sentimiento de afecto.

—«La Resistencia. ¿Te arrojarás a los brazos de ese grupo de radicales?» —Ya en aquel entonces había odiado que tuvieran tal influencia sobre ella. Todavía lo odia.

—«Mejor radicales que _asesinos_.» —Había ignorado el insulto.

—«No les debes nada. Eres libre de irte en cualquier momento.»

—«Bueno, yo tampoco te debo nada. Excepto quizás, un sable de luz atravesándote el pecho.» —Prácticamente había gruñido.

—«¿Todavía quieres matarme?»

—«Sí. No. No lo sé.» —Había dicho con incertidumbre.

—«Considera dejarme enseñarte, ¿por favor?»

—«¡No! Nunca te dejaré que te acerques a mí.» —Oh, cómo había _escocido_ aquello.

—«Rey...»

—«Detente, por favor. Sólo... por favor, déjame en paz, ¿sí?» —Le había rogado. Había sonado tan pequeña que le había tocado una fibra sensible.

—«Está bien Rey... me iré.» —Se había retirado y se había quedado mirando el techo durante un largo rato. Había comenzado a _entender_ en clase de problemas se encontraba en ese momento. Dejarla le había _dolido_. Entonces se había comenzado a frustrar ¿Quién había inspirado sentimientos tan cálidos y tiernos en ella? A pesar de que había comenzado a comprender por qué le había molestado tanto, la impotencia que le había invadido lo había dejado sin aliento.

¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que había sido ella quién lo abrió completamente al lado oscuro? ¿Que su deseo de tenerla a su lado le había traído el enfoque que siempre había buscado? ¿Que este Lazo entre ellos lo ayudó a canalizar su poder en una forma que nunca había _soñado_? La llamada de la luz fue eclipsada por su _necesidad_. Haría cualquier cosa, se _convertiría_ en cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla. Camina alrededor de las habitaciones de Rey, asegurándose de que todo sigue estando perfecto. Recuerda entonces la primera vez que había entrenado después de que el Lazo se hubiese formado.

Los droides médicos le habían dicho que se tomara las cosas con calma, que no pusiera demasiada tensión en las heridas. Pero no había escuchado. Había ido a la sala de entrenamiento y había estado practicando con un droide de lucha cuando lo había notado por primera vez. No estaba enfocando su poder de forma consciente. Lo pensaba y lo hacía. La Fuerza fluía a través de él con tanta facilidad que casi había tenido miedo. Era como si lo que una vez había sido un arroyo se hubiese convertido en un río. Ahora... ahora era un océano. Era capaz de hacer cosas de las que sólo había leído, siempre asumiendo que no eran más que mitos y cuentos para niños. Pero no, eran muy reales.

Piensa que es el Lazo que lo ha abierto de esta manera. Que de alguna manera la luz de ella está balanceando su oscuridad y ya no está debatiéndose y luchando consigo mismo. Está en sintonía con la Fuerza, capaz de hacerla funcionar con un efecto aterrador.

Recuerda cómo había ocultado su nueva... afinidad a Snoke. Había sido llamado de nuevo, una semana después de su primera audiencia desde su derrota en la Base _Starkiller_. Se había sentido mucho más seguro, se había estado curando rápidamente y su floreciente poder le había dado una sensación de seguridad que no había experimentado... nunca. Pero había intuido que Snoke no debería saberlo. Y así se había puesto de rodillas frente a su maestro y esperado pacientemente.

—He decidido que es hora de terminar tu entrenamiento. Empezaremos a estudiar el Rayo de la Fuerza y la Manipulación del Cuerpo. —Había dicho Snoke sin preámbulos.

—Gracias Maestro, estoy muy agradecido. —Había mantenido sus maneras serviles, tratando de recordar cómo se comportaba usualmente con Snoke.

—Pero primero, creo que es necesaria una demostración.

—¿Maestro? —Había sabido entonces que se avecinaba el castigo que había estado anticipando.

—Puede que hayas tenido éxito en la tarea que te di al tomar la vida de tu padre, pero demostraste tal falta de juicio en lo que respecta a la chica. —Snoke había sonado resignado.

—Por supuesto, merezco todo lo que usted considere apropiado. —Había sabido que se merecía esto, que había fracasado. Sabía que se iba a la deriva del camino de Snoke, incluso entonces. Ahora se pregunta si pudo haber superado a Snoke aquel día, se pregunta si debería haberlo intentado. Había intentado hacer las paces con el dolor, había aprendido a controlarlo a su manera, pero el conocimiento de lo que venía todavía lo había llenado de pavor.

—De pie, _Aprendiz_ —Snoke había dicho la palabra "aprendiz" como si encontrara al sujeto al cual se refería deficiente en cada aspecto posible.

Se había puesto de pie con gracia y había esperado por lo que según seguía diciéndose, debía ser. Le había fallado a su maestro. Esto era lo correcto y apropiado. Sin embargo, los primeros susurros de "pelea" habían comenzado ese día.

Entonces Snoke se le había acercado. Se había detenido frente a Kylo y vuelto su cabeza ligeramente, una cruel mueca formándose en su rostro **—**. Sabes que es lo que mereces por tu fracaso.

—Sí, Maestro.

Había sentido el primer Rayo de la Fuerza como una corriente viva corriendo a través de él. Había revuelto sus sentidos, dejándolo sin aliento. Cada nervio de su cuerpo había estado en llamas y había comenzado a temblar. _Conoció_ aquella agonía íntimamente. Pero no había gritado, _no_ había querido darle a Snoke la satisfacción.

Los rayos azules de energía lo habían engullido, y cada punto de su cuerpo había bailado con el _dolor_. Lo había sentido como si la Fuerza misma hubiese comenzado hacerlo pedazos, como si sus moléculas estuvieran siendo rasgadas en diferentes direcciones. Había sentido la carrera de rayos a lo largo de sus cicatrices más recientes, agradecido de que no se hubiesen abierto. Había caído de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse erguido. Había estado respirando con dificultad, concentrándose en no morderse la lengua.

—Sé que te gusta mostrarme lo fuerte que eres, pero hoy _gritarás_ , Kylo Ren. —Había prometido Snoke.

Había querido levantar sus manos y arrojar a Snoke a través de la habitación, para defenderse. Pero se había controlado y obligado a recibir el castigo. Snoke fue implacable, su espantoso rostro retorcido en una expresión casi de placer. Había aumentado su ataque, y Kylo había comenzado a retorcerse en el suelo. Pero aún así se había rehusado a proferir sonido alguno. Algo estaba cambiando en el caballero, no había querido someterse a Snoke, no como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado.

—No me pongas a prueba, Kylo Ren. —Había siseado Snoke. Los rayos se detuvieron y la calidad del dolor había cambiado. En lugar de venir desde afuera, se construía desde dentro. Kylo había sentido como si su sangre se hubiese convertido en ácido y la Fuerza hubiese comenzado a arañar contra sus terminaciones nerviosas. Snoke nunca le había hecho esto, sólo le había explicado la teoría. Kylo _había_ comenzado entonces a gritar—. Nunca vuelvas a desafiarme, Aprendiz.

La exquisita agonía había parecido durar eternamente, pensó que Snoke lo mataría. Todo pensamiento de lucha y defensa había dejado su mente, y había sido reducido a puro instinto, una criatura reactiva de _dolor_. Entonces todo se detuvo y Snoke se rió entre dientes, y dijo—: Mereces crédito por tu control, pero recuerda que cuando te diga que hagas algo, _lo harás_.

Snoke se había retirado entonces, dejándolo jadeando en el suelo, estremeciéndose con las réplicas de la tortura de Snoke. Mientras el dolor se desvanecía, la había sentido a través del Lazo. Su voz había inundado su mente a medida que se aclaraba.

—«¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué está pasando contigo?!» —Ella había sonado desesperada. Su preocupación había significado tanto para él.

—«Sí, sí. Estoy bien.»

—«Pero... sentí... estabas gritando.» —Se había dado cuenta entonces de que había proyectado su experiencia a través del Lazo. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso. Se había apoderado de él el abrumador temor de que las sensaciones físicas pudiesen haber viajado también. Los detalles acerca de los Lazos de la Fuerza eran escasos, no había sabido que podía pasar.

—«¿Qué _sentiste_?» —Exigió saber con ferocidad, aterrorizado de que ella hubiese salido herida.

—«N-nada, sólo te oí gritar.» —La había asustado con su intensidad.

—«Está bien... eso está bien.» —El alivió había sido abrumador.

—«Pero... ¿Qué pasó?» —Había preguntado ella con cautela.

—«Yo... disgusté a Snoke. Estaba siendo castigado.» —Se había estado sintiendo débil, agotado. No había estado pensando con claridad. De otra manera nunca le habría dicho lo que había sucedido.

—«¿Castigado? _¿Por qué?»_

—«Por lo de la Base _Starkiller_.» —Por dejarte vivir, casi le había dicho.

—«Pero... eso no fue tu culpa...» —Su Rey había estado tan confundida. El mundo era tan en blanco y negro con ella. Bueno, malo, justo, injusto. Sonríe ante el recuerdo de su preocupación.

—«No importa.» —Había encontrado la fuerza para ponerse de pie y había salido de la sala de audiencias de Snoke. Había sabido que necesitaba dormir, sabía que debería retraerse del Lazo, pero su presencia lo había aliviado tanto.

Ella se había quedado en silencio entonces, merodeando. Finalmente había dicho—: «Pero, ¿estarás... bien?» —Se había llenado de esperanza entonces, su deseo de que él estuviese a salvo lo había colmado.

De pie en medio de las dependencias de Rey, atrapado todavía en los bordes de la memoria, se ríe con amargura. Aquella preocupación no había tenido nada que ver con él, se trataba simplemente de su naturaleza amable. Y había estado en tal estado, el dolor haciéndolo más vulnerable. Recuerda cómo había dado un paso en falso, revelando su _necesidad_.

—«Rey... por favor, este Lazo entre nosotros, _significa_ algo. Ven a mí, por favor ven a mí.»

—«¿Qué? No, ¡no!»

—«Pero... ¿No entiendes lo que ha pasado?»

—«No me importa — ¡eres un monstruo!» —Había estado tan sorprendido por su cambio de humor que no había estado en condiciones de controlarse.

—«¡Sé que también lo sientes!» —Le había soltado precipitadamente.

—«No sé de qué estás hablando — vete.» —Había dicho ella con brusquedad.

—«Rey, Rey, por favor no niegues lo que está sucediendo.»

—«Ni siquiera sé lo que _está_ sucediendo. Déjame en paz.»

—«Pero tú me buscaste, tú te acercaste...» —Le había comenzado a rogar.

—«¡Sólo porque tus gritos en mi cabeza no me dejaban pensar!» —Había disparado ella furiosamente.

—«Lo siento por eso, pero ahora debes poder ver que tenemos una conexión. No puedes seguir negándolo.»

—«Puedo y lo haré ¡Averiguaré como mantenerte fuera de mi cabeza, justo como lo hice en la Base _Starkiller_!»

Ese había sido el momento en el que la había perdido, había perdido la capacidad de alcanzarla a menos que ella lo permitiera. Había sentido mientras ella recordaba cómo lo había empujado fuera de su mente mientras había estado en la silla de interrogación. Había sentido cómo las conexiones habían estallado en su mente y de repente el Lazo estaba en silencio.

Entra entonces a su dormitorio. Recorre con su mano la colcha, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda. Es una habitación luminosa y bien ventilada, tan lejos como es posible de la oscuridad del _Finalizer_. Se ha asegurado de que todo es perfecto. La ve aquí, durmiendo. Se imagina a sí mismo uniéndose a ella, atrayéndola hacia él. Casi puede _sentir_ su peso en sus brazos, la presión de su suave cuerpo en contra del suyo, y suspira. No dormirá sola por mucho tiempo, una vez que la tenga a su lado.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Ojalá lo esté lográndolo a tiempo, estoy subiendo este capitulo alrededor de las 9:30 pm (hora venezolana) y sin mucha edición y con cuatro horas seguidas de traducción de un tirón, así que puede que le dé dos revisadas más luego, pero como hay que cumplir con lo pautado: ¡Aquí se los dejo!

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Kylo cada día está más delirante, que ya le tiene nidito de amor a Rey y todo, y Rey sigue inamovible, ¡lo que me encanta!

Por cierto, espero que no tengan problemas para situarse en los tiempos porque la narración de Kylo es en tercera persona en presente y en sus memorias, (que van alternando) creo, no estoy segura es pasado perfecto, si mis conocimientos de tiempos verbales no me fallan. Y está algo mezclado, que creo que la autora lo hace con fines artísticos, pero espero que todo quede claro.

Y ya lo último, recomiéndenme historias reylo en español, si mantienen un ritmo de actualización regular, mejor.

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizara los días viernes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Abre los ojos. Hoy... hoy llegan a Ahch-To. Salta de la cama, apenas capaz de contener la anticipación. Se alista rápidamente, ansioso por comenzar con los preparativos. Mientras se viste piensa en toda la persecución; ella lo ha eludido antes, pero no esta vez. Está seguro de que esta vez tendrá éxito. Finalmente la tendrá a su lado.

Mientras se prepara, piensa en todo lo que le ha conducido a este día. Snoke lo había llamado de nuevo poco después de su... castigo. Comenzaría a entrenando en el Rayo de la Fuerza, justo como había dicho que lo haría.

Snoke se había quedado de pie por encima de él. Su forma delgada engullida por túnicas largas y oscuras—. Aprendiz, extiende tu mano e intenta reunir tu ira y tu odio, siéntelo unirse a tu palma. No lo sentirás como un rayo al principio, simplemente un ligero cosquilleo. Antes de que puedas llamar al rayo, primero experimentarás las chispas; ese es el primer paso. Concéntrate, siente tu ira y dale forma.

Kylo extendió una mano y pensó en lo que deseaba hacerle a quien fuera que hubiese provocado que Rey sintiera aquellos inquietantes destellos de afecto. La energía azul surgió inmediatamente entre sus dedos y las cejas de Snoke se alzaron en respuesta.

—Sorprendente, mi aprendiz. Tal vez debería haberte mandado a matar a Han Solo hace años. —Kylo se había erizado ante eso. Ahora había sabido que tenía acceso a mucho más poder, justo como había sabido que no tenía nada que ver con... lo que había hecho. Había permanecido en silencio.

—Déjalo construirse, siente tu rabia. _Siente_ cómo te traicionaron, _siente_ cómo te _mintieron_. —Había dicho Snoke. Su ira había aumentado entonces, como siempre sucedía cuando pensaba en su _familia_. Había sentido a la Fuerza moviéndose a través de él, la sensación casi placentera mientras la energía viajaba a través de su cuerpo, ganando fuerza. Había imaginado lo que le haría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a Rey. Pronto los rayos fluían desde sus dedos, chamuscando el suelo. Nunca había sentido _algo_ parecido. La ráfaga de poder puro había sido _vigorizante_.

—¡Excelente, perfecto! Siente tu odio, siente el poder del lado oscuro. —Snoke había sonado genuinamente complacido. Kylo se preocupó de que hubiese revelado demasiado, que hubiese mostrado cómo las cosas estaban cambiando dentro de él. Entonces había perdido la concentración y los rayos se desvanecieron.

—Me impresionas, Kylo Ren. Es cierto, eres poderoso, pero nunca has demostrado tanto enfoque antes. Quizás mis lecciones finalmente están dando sus frutos. —Kylo había sabido que tenía que mostrar la debida deferencia, aunque se había vuelto cada vez más difícil hacerlo. Ahora se da cuenta de que Snoke ya sospechaba de su floreciente poder.

Su comunicador chirría, interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento—. Líder Supremo, hemos llegado a Ahch-To. Estamos apostados en el lado oculto de la luna tal y como solicitó. —Sonríe. No es como si el conocimiento de que iba en camino le sirviera de nada a Rey.

* * *

Se encuentra en su transbordador, viajando hacia Ahch-To junto con dos naves de transporte llenas de stormtroopers. Apenas puede contener la agitación que siente. Ella está esperando por él y pronto la verá. No la ha visto en _meses_. Está perdido en sus recuerdos cuando su transbordador desciende.

Un mes luego de lo ocurrido con la Base _Starkiller_ había sido convocado por Snoke nuevamente, su entrenamiento progresaba con rapidez. Había asumido que se trataba de otra de aquellas sesiones.

—Aprendiz. Estás completamente curado y... _respondiendo_ a mi tutela. Es hora de que conduzcas una nueva misión. —Había estado sorprendido; Snoke siempre tardaba en volver a confiar en él después de un fracaso.

—Sí, Maestro.

—Hay rumores acerca de una nueva base de la Resistencia en Rav-ul. Nuestras fuerzas llegaron demasiado tarde para capturarlos en D'Qar. —Había dicho Snoke.

—Me iré de inmediato —Había estado tan lleno de esperanza. ¡Rey!

—Si la encuentras, la traerás ante mí o la matarás. No dejarás que se te escape de nuevo. —Snoke no se había molestado en aclarar a quién se refería y Kylo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

Se había preparado rápidamente, abandonando la nave de Snoke ese mismo día. Se había reunido con el _Finalizer_ , encontrando los preparativos ya en marcha.

Recuerda cómo se había sentido, esperando en su transbordador, justo como ahora. Recuerda sus decepciones de anteriores intentos de capturar a Rey, y está seguro de que hoy tendrá éxito. Después de tantos fracasos, siente que esta vez es diferente. _Sabe_ que ella está en Ahch-To.

Al escuchar como comienza la secuencia de aterrizaje de su transbordador, recuerda la primera vez que logró escapársele después de lo ocurrido con la Base _Starkiller_.

Habían llegado a Rav-ul para encontrar a la Resistencia lista y Kylo había aterrizado en medio de una feroz batalla. Se había puesto en marcha en medio de la batalla, tratando de sentir a Rey. Había golpeado contra el Lazo y sentido que ella estaba cerca. De repente se había abierto y su voz le había llenado cabeza.

—¡Tú!

—¿Dónde estás? —Había rugido dentro del Lazo.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Eso no importa. Vengo por ti. ¿Dónde estas? —Había exigido saber de nuevo.

—No dejaré que me atrapes.

—Son superados en número; ríndete y permitiré que tus amigos vivan.

—¡Nunca me rendiré ante ti! —Ella había vacilado entonces y pudo vislumbrarla cerca del Halcón Milenario. Estaba con la evacuación. Se había orientado dentro del terreno e ido directamente hacia el hangar. Había cruzado el campo de batalla, desviando disparos desde ambos lados mientras corría. No le permitiría escapar de él una segunda vez.

Entonces la había visto —apenas un vistazo. Ella debió haberlo sentido, porque entonces se dio la vuelta. Los dos se habían quedado parados, estupefactos. Ella parecía congelada, mirándolo, con ojos enormes e ilegibles. Entonces él había vuelto en sí mismo y había comenzado a moverse hacia ella. Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, Rey había parpadeado y subido entonces por la rampa, y él había observado impotente como el Halcón comenzaba su ascenso, llevándose a su... él no lo había aceptado por completo todavía.

Todavía había seguido diciéndose que cumplía con su deber; que aquello era por la Primera Orden. Oh, cómo se había mentido a sí mismo en aquellas primeras semanas. Ya no se engañaba a sí mismo con aquellos cuentos. Sabe lo que siente por ella, lo que quizá ha sentido por ella desde aquel primer momento.

El instinto se había apoderado de él entonces, así que había utilizado la Fuerza y había _tirado_. El Halcón había fluctuado, y había estado tan sorprendido al darse cuanta de que estaba afectando la nave con su poder. Se había concentrado con todo su esfuerzo, tratando de traerlo de vuelta, de forzarlo a aterrizar. Casi la había atrapado, pero el Halcón se había liberado de su agarre y sólo pudo quedarse mirando como salía disparado hacia el cielo.

Ahora podría muy fácilmente capturar al Halcón con la Fuerza, sin embargo, todavía tenía que encontrar el verdadero límite de su poder.

Ha llegado el momento. Su transbordador aterriza; un gran pájaro negro, empequeñeciéndolo todo. Siempre le había gustado su transbordador, y no había ninguna razón para cambiarlo ahora que Snoke no estaba.

Snoke. Qué tonto—qué tonto y qué _ciego_. Todo ese poder y todo lo que había logrado era la conquista. Kylo, en cambio, está mucho más... enfocado.

Baja por la rampa de su transbordador. Los stormtroopers ya han asediado la isla. Rodeado por un mar sin fin, piensa en cómo ella debe contemplar este océano. Que ha hablado con ella, aquí, que es aquí donde se ha estado escondiendo. Los stormtroopers inician la búsqueda mientras Kylo Ren camina a través del templo en ruinas. Hay tallas intrincadas, casi desvanecidas por el tiempo. Historias de antiguos usuarios de la Fuerza decoran las paredes. Se pregunta si es por eso que _escogió_ este lugar. ¿Podría ser este el primer Templo Jedi que había fascinado tanto a Luke Skywalker? Se burla entonces. Que hombre tan débil e iluso, lleno de mentiras. No puede creer que lo haya seguido durante tanto tiempo. La Fuerza es mucho _más_ de lo que los _Jedi_ alguna vez han imaginado.

Encuentra una vivienda y está abrumado con la sensación de _Rey_. Localiza su habitación y jadea. Hay piezas de ella por _todas_ partes. Ve las señales de sus costumbres como recolectora. Sonríe—oh, su hermosa chatarrera. Hay una colección de piedras con formas extrañas y reliquias bastante deterioradas. Se da cuenta de que la ropa no está y se queda paralizado.

No está, su ropa no está. Ella tiene que estar aquí, simplemente _tiene_ que. Está tan _cerca_. Se rehúsa a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que ya haya huido. No está seguro de que pueda mantener su cordura por mucho más tiempo si ella se las arreglado para evadirlo una vez más. ¿Es que ella no entiende lo que le está _haciendo_?

Allí, junto a la mesa sobre la cama, yace una de las piezas de cuero que utiliza para recoger su cabello. Lentamente se quita un guante y lo siente entre sus dedos; siente la suavidad del cuero, sabiendo que ha estado en _contacto_ con ella. Lo desliza entre los pliegues de sus ropajes, sintiéndolo resbalar contra su mano mientras lo deposita para luego ser resguardado en un lugar seguro. Lo añadirá a su colección.

Recuerda cómo había peinado la Base de Rav-ul vacía, desesperado por cualquier indicio de Rey. Había encontrado sus dependencias, justo como ahora. Entonces no había tenido tiempo para llevarse nada consigo. Había encontrado una larga bufanda que conservaba su olor. Desde entonces hace bastante que ha perdido su olor por todas la veces que la ha deslizado entre sus dedos, imaginándola contra su piel. Fantasea sobre su más reciente adquisición, de tirar de esta pieza de cuero de su cabello, recorriendo con sus dedos las largas olas castañas. Está paralizado por la constante y dolorosa necesidad de sentirla contra su propio cuerpo.

Nunca lo abandona, la desesperada urgencia de buscarla, de golpear contra el Lazo, exigir su atención. Pero ya lo ha intentado y sólo lo deja agotado y vacío. Ella sabe lo que quiere y _sigue_ negándoselo.

Recuerda la primera vez que verdaderamente trató de romper sus defensas. Fue la misma noche después del fracaso en Rav-ul. Se había sentido como un cable de alta tensión cargado de energía, deambulando de un lado a otro en sus dependencias, enfurecido porque se hubiese escapado de él de nuevo. Había decidido entonces que la _haría_ someterse ante él. Si tenía que romper sus paredes mentales y extraerle su ubicación, pues que así fuera.

—¡Rey! —Había bramado. Había reunido una cantidad considerable de todo su poder y golpeado furiosamente contra la pared mental que ella había construido. Una y otra vez se había lanzado contra el Lazo. Descansaría y luego volvería a intentarlo. Había intentado una y otra vez. Pero todo lo que había sentido era silencio. Había pensado que casi llegó a sentir desprecio. Pero ella no cedería, ni siquiera lo suficiente para ridiculizarlo. Su silencio... todavía le duele mucho más que su ira o su desprecio.

Desliza su mano desnuda a lo largo de la cama. El tejido rústico raspa contra las almohadillas sensibles de las yemas de sus dedos. La cama que le espera con él es mucho más suave, con ropa de cama fina. Puede imaginarla allí durmiendo, envuelta en la comodidad que él le ha proporcionado. Sabe que pasará todas las noches en sus brazos, cálida y saciada. ¿Sueña con él de la misma manera que sueña él con ella?

* * *

—¿Señor? —Inquiere el trooper cuidadosamente.

—¿Sí?

—Las ruinas pareces estar vacías —Dice la reluciente figura blanca con azoramiento.

¡No! Ella tiene que estar aquí. Tiene que. Cierra los ojos detrás de su intimidante máscara.

Su voz es helada cuando dice—: ¿Están seguros?

—Sí, Líder Supremo, ell-no hay nadie aquí.

Siente su rabia convertirse en un furioso torbellino. Ella había estado aquí hace _poco_. Puede _sentirla_. Una vez más lo ha frustrado. Siempre encuentra una manera de escapar de él. Siente la Fuerza pulsar, viva, burbujeando en su sangre. Es oscura, y embriagadora y oh, tan poderosa. Se arremolina a su alrededor y la hierba bajo sus pies se ve aplastada por su ira. Se da la vuelta y comienza acechar en dirección al templo en ruinas, su furia creciendo a cada paso. Ella es _suya_ y no deja de _rechazarlo_ , de _negar_ la verdad de quién es en realidad, de quienes son los dos.

Extiende sus manos hacia el frente y con un sonido herido comienza a hacer pedazos el edificio. Su tremendo poder corriendo a través de su ser. El suelo comienza a temblar bajo sus pies mientras _aúlla_ de dolor.

Ella estuvo _aquí_. Justo _aquí_. Estaba tan cerca. Separa las piedras en un torbellino de destrucción.

Los stormtroopers retroceden, temerosos de su exhibición de emoción sin freno.

—No, —grita—. ¡No! —El sonido de las piedra chocando y sus desesperados gritos se combinan en una cacofonía de frenética decepción y deseo salvaje. Tiene que encontrarla, _estará_ a su lado. Ya no le importa lo que ella _cree_ que quiere. Ella verá. Él la _hará_ ver. Oh, Rey...

Está jadeando debido al esfuerzo, el templo reducido a nada más que a polvo, un tributo apropiado para su fracaso. Los restos moviéndose con el viento justo como lo ha hecho su Rey. Soplando lejos de él. Cae entonces de rodillas y golpea el suelo con los puños.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Y así es como llega a su fin una antigua reliquia Jedi, no por el embate del tiempo, sino por una rabieta de Kylo Ren. Este es sin duda un capítulo más corto que los dos anteriores y al cual de pasada pude traducir con más calma, aunque cuando le di otra revisada al segundo sólo cambie un par de palabras que no me terminaban de sonar bien y ya fue. Me gusta de este capítulo que después de toda la anticipación, Kylo se ve nuevamente frustrado y cuando crees que ya no puede ser más oscuro y pues que le falta un tornillo o toda la ferretería, va y se carga el primer Templo Jedi.

Ya por último, en verdad agradezco el interés que han mostrado en este proyecto, cada que he actualizado le he informado a la autora y está muy contenta con su progreso. No olviden comentar sus dudas, teorías, opiniones acerca del fic, son siempre bienvenidas. También agradezco recomendaciones de fics reylo en español.

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizara los días viernes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

De vuelta en el _Finalizer_ , echa pestes. Acecha a lo largo de los fríos corredores, desesperado por encontrar algo parecido a la calma. Había estado tan _seguro_ de que para ese momento ella estaría con él. Se está haciendo pedazos; la violenta necesidad de poseerla pulsa en su sangre. Considera ir a sus aposentos, y encontrar la paz que siempre le trae su cuchilla, pero descarta la idea. A ella no le gusta cuando lo hace.

Se encuentra así mismo entonces fuera de su sala de entrenamiento personal. ¿Acaso la actividad física acallará su angustiado corazón y mente torturada? Entra y se arranca el casco de la cabeza y se desnuda hasta quedar sólo en pantalones.

Saca seis droides de entrenamiento y comienza su programa. Pronto se encuentra retorciendo y desviando docenas de rayos de energía a la vez, usando su sable de luz y la Fuerza. Es tan fácil ahora; apenas y ha comenzado a sudar. Aúlla de frustración y comienza a atacar a los droides. Uno por uno son reducidos a nada más que trozos de metal cortados y fundidos. Sigue golpeando la pila de restos, gritando y jadeando. Pronto su sable de luz se encuentra rasgando la cubierta de la nave bajo los droides, vívidas franjas color naranja aparecen en el suelo.

Respirando con fuerza, cae de rodillas, su cabeza colgando en gesto de derrota—. Rey... —Gime lastimeramente. Se acerca a ella a través del Lazo, sabiendo que es infructuoso, sabiendo que lo ignorará.

—«Por favor...» —Ruega a través del Lazo.

Está sorprendido cuando siente su lado cobrar vida.

—«¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?» —Le implora ella.

—«No puedo. Sabes que no puedo. Pensé que te había _encontrado_ , pensé que estabas en Ahch-To.» —Dice miserablemente. Sabe que suena desesperado e insignificante. No puede evitarlo.

—«No... no estoy en Ahch-To. Tienes que detenerte.»

—«Nunca me detendré. Si esto me vuelve loco, todavía seguiré buscándote. Por favor, por favor sálvame de esto, por favor ven a mí.» —No le importa que está literalmente de rodillas, ya no le queda ningún orgullo. No cuando se trata de Rey.

—«Oh, Kylo...» —Ella suena tan triste. Instantáneamente se siente desanclado. Ella había dicho su nombre–nunca antes ha dicho su nombre. Este pequeño trozo de información es casi demasiado para él. Ella nunca le ha dado _nada_ antes.

—«Rey... ¿Qué debo hacer?»

—«No hay nada que _puedas_ hacer. Yo no quiero esto... nunca lo he querido. Nunca te quise.» —Su corazón casi se detiene ante su honestidad.

—«No, por favor, sé que hay una parte de ti que está en conflicto. Puedo sentirlo.»

—«Yo... no estoy segura de lo que estás sintiendo desde mi lado, pero lo que sea, no es cierto. No estoy en conflicto; estoy justo donde tengo que estar.» —Siente con mucha fuerza que le está mintiendo. Se pone de pie y comienza a deambular de un lado a otro.

—«¿Cuando te fuiste de Ahch-To?» —Debe saber cuán cerca estuvo en realidad.

Ella se mantiene en silencio durante un largo rato antes de que finalmente le concede su deseo—. «No he estado en Ahch-To desde hace semanas.» —Puede sentir que está triste, que algo acerca de su partida le molesta.

—«¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta acerca de ese planeta?»

—«Eso no es asunto tuyo.» —Ella está cerrándose de nuevo.

—«Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es asunto mío.» —Gruñe. Está perdiendo su sentido de derrota, este contacto con ella le está dando un renovado sentido de propósito.

—«Por el creador, eres implacable.»

—«Sí, lo soy.»

—«No sé por qué cedo ante ti; por qué siempre respondo.» —Dice ella, casi para sí misma.

—«Porque sabes que debemos estar juntos.»

—«¡No! Simplemente, no. Estoy harta.»

—«¡Rey!» —Grita dentro del Lazo, aferrándose a ella, tratando de mantenerla con él.

—«No funcionará; sabes que no funcionará.»

—«Nunca dejaré de intentarlo.»

—«Ya lo sé.» —Y entonces se ha ido otra vez.

Se encuentra en medio de la sala de entrenamiento. Su fracaso en Ahch-To no importa. Simplemente lo intentará de nuevo. Recuerda que es el hombre más poderoso de la galaxia y está seguro de que sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Demyan Ren es el primero de sus Caballeros en llegar. Había estado apostado en el _Aeron_ , y siempre había sido uno de los Caballeros favoritos de Kylo. Cuando todavía había tenido otro nombre y casi podría decirse que eran cercanos en la Academia.

—Demyan Ren, ¿cómo va la vida en el _Aeron_?

—Por lo general interminable, Maestro Kylo. —Permite el resbalón en cómo Demyan se ha dirigido a él.

—Ah sí, lo recuerdo. Los generales pueden ser muy difíciles, ¿verdad?

—En efecto.

Kylo le pide a Demyan sentarse y él mismo se sienta frente a él.

—Nos has llamado a todos, ¿con qué propósito, si puedo preguntar?

—¿Sabes acerca de mi... proyecto?

—La chica Jedi y Skywalker–los estás buscando. —Kylo piensa en que ese no es exactamente su objetivo, pero no ve ninguna razón para revelar lo que hay en su corazón.

—Sí, y hasta ahora... han demostrado ser bastante esquivos. —Kylo se reclina y cruza sus largas piernas. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ha estado solo, en compañía de Demyan, lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo. Se relaja.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás tan decidido a encontrar a nuestro viejo maestro? —Pregunta Demyan.

—Él es el último de los Jedi; mientras viva, es una amenaza. —Esto no es exactamente la verdad, pero bastará.

Demyan inclina la cabeza, su propia máscara lo hace difícil de leer. Kylo se acerca con la Fuerza y percibe su estado de ánimo. Demyan se siente cauteloso, inseguro de cómo comportarse. Cuando había visto a su maestro poco después de su ascenso le había parecido cambiado, por lo que Demyan se sentía incierto, reticente. Esto le servirá. Kylo no desea encontrar complacencia en sus Caballeros.

—¿Y la... chica? —Kylo se pone rígido ante la pregunta. Su obsesión es un secreto a voces, pero no es uno del que está dispuesto a discutir, ni siquiera con Demyan.

—Ella está entrenando para convertirse en Jedi, si permitimos que esto continúe, los Jedi podrían renacer. Eso es inaceptable. —Kylo dice con amargura.

—Siempre fue algo personal para ti, ¿no es así? ¿La destrucción de la Academia? —Kylo se eriza.

—Olvidas cual es tu lugar, Demyan Ren.

—Perdóname, Maestro. No era mi intención sobrepasar los límites. —Demyan siempre ha sido un poco imprudente, tomándose libertades, infringiendo debido a su vieja relación. Kylo lo había permitido cuando era solamente el Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, pero las cosas habían cambiado y los nuevos límites debían mantenerse.

—Confío en que será la última vez. —Dice Kylo con un tono de voz helado. Siente una onda no de miedo, pero quizás aprensión.

—Por supuesto. Siempre he sido rápido para aprender. —Kylo estrecha los ojos detrás de su propia máscara y piensa en que quizá esta... familiaridad, podría convertirse en un problema. Se levanta con rapidez.

—Tengo obligaciones que atender. Estoy seguro de que el General Hux se habrá asegurado de que tus dependencias habituales estén listas. Te llamaré cuando lleguen los demás Caballeros. —Demyan se queda sentado durante un largo rato, claramente sorprendido por las formas bruscas de Kylo, pero se pone de pie rápidamente.

—Me despido entonces... Líder Supremo.

—Hmm, sí. —Kylo ya ha movido su atención a un reporte en su escritorio. Se siente incómodo y quiere distancia.

Demyan Ren se marcha rápidamente.

Kylo se sienta de nuevo, pensando en sus Caballeros. Recuerda aquellas primeras semanas después de haber matado a Snoke. Recorriendo las naves, reuniéndose con sus Caballeros.

Su primera parada había sido en el _Intrépido_ , inspeccionando a Natan Ren. Siempre se había sentido en guardia alrededor de Natan. Era callado, pensativo. Había estado muy sorprendido cuando Natan había decidido unirse a los Caballeros de Ren. Él siempre había parecido el más diligente de los Jedi. Cuando lo había presionado al respecto, Natan había dicho—: Voy donde me necesitan. —Nunca había sabido qué hacer con eso y todavía no confiaba en él. Así que el _Intrépido_ había sido su primera parada.

Recuerda haber llegado, todavía arrebolado por su victoria sobre Snoke. Había sabido que tenía que ser visto por la mayor cantidad posible de miembros de la Primera Orden y asegurar que su liderazgo fuera aceptado. Snoke siempre se había mantenido en las sombras y Kylo había sabido que si iba a tener éxito en tomar el poder de esta manera, todavía tenía que ganarse la lealtad de los generales y confirmar la lealtad de sus Caballeros. Porque aunque él era el maestro, Snoke siempre había sido la verdadera fuente de su poder.

—Líder Supremo. —Había dicho Natan Ren, neutralmente, sin ninguna indicación de lo que podría haber estado pensando acerca de este cambio.

—Natan. —Había dicho Kylo con una inclinación de la cabeza. Había buscado con la Fuerza y no había sentido nada fuera de lo común.

—Permítame darle mis felicitaciones por su reciente... promoción.

—Desde luego, gracias. —Kylo había notado la pausa.

—Y ahora, permítame mostrarle el _Intrépido_ , Líder Supremo. —Natan había sido apropiadamente deferente.

Cuando habían recorrido la nave, Kylo se había asegurado de usar la Fuerza en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Un escuadrón de stormtroopers había errado el paso en su recorrido y los había hecho volar con un gesto de su mano. El pelotón entero había sido levantado desde sus pies y empujado contra la pared. Kylo había continuado caminando mientras que Natan se había quedado muy quieto. Kylo había vuelto la cabeza, inclinándola hacia un lado, a manera de pregunta.

—Líder Supremo, las palabras acerca de sus impresionantes nuevas habilidades, no les hicieron justicia. —Había dicho Natan diplomáticamente.

—No, creo que no. —Habían continuado caminando.

Había encontrado todo en orden en el _Intrépido_ , Natan parecía tan leal y controlado como siempre. Natan era un hombre que tendía a lo económico. Cada movimiento que hacía era necesario, cada palabra que decía era elegida con precisión. Kylo no había encontrado nada malo con su conducta, y sin embargo, todavía se había sentido intranquilo.

* * *

—Líder Supremo.

—General Hux.

—Hemos localizado otra posible base de la Resistencia. Está en Quol.

Quol. Otro planeta boscoso. Si ella está allí, sabe que está encantada por toda la _vida_ que la rodea. Sabe cómo su amada adora la exuberante belleza de las cosas que crecen. Piensa en las dependencias que ha preparado para ella. Él le dará _todo_.

—Haz que fijen curso hacia Quol y que preparen mi transbordador.

—Líder Supremo... no puede seguir dirigiendo cada misión. Tiene responsabilidades que atender aquí.

—Creo que hemos discutido; largo y tendido, cuán sabio es que me cuestiones.

—Es mi deber, Líder Supremo. Está siendo imprudente; seguramente podrá ve-

Kylo golpea con su puño el escritorio y se eleva en toda su altura. El general es alto, pero él es más alto.

—Sugiero que detengas esa línea de pensamiento justo allí, _Hux_. Te permito cierta... libertad debido a nuestra anterior relación de trabajo, pero no me cuestionarás en esto. Es necesario y no lo traerás a colación de nuevo.

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

* * *

Ha aprendido de su último fracaso. Se encuentra cautelosamente esperanzado, pero no creerá que la tiene, no hasta que la tenga realmente en sus brazos. Recuerda la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, cuando la tuvo en Takodana. No se había entendido a sí mismo entonces, por qué la había llevado cargada de aquella manera. Todo lo que había sabido era que ella estaba _allí_ y tenía que tocarla. Tenía que sentirla bajo sus manos, mantenerla cerca. Ahora sabe. Sabe que la Fuerza le está hablando. Guiándolo.

Si hubiese sabido lo que sucedería, _jamás_ la hubiese dejado fuera de su vista. Se habría quedado, enfrentado aquellos sentimientos imposibles que lo habían atravesado cuando ella había visto dentro de él. Visto sus miedos más profundos.

Ahora ella no tiene armas. Él es _más_ fuerte que Vader. No lo atrapará tan vulnerable de nuevo.

Todo será diferente, una vez que la tenga.

—Líder Supremo, el equipo de avanzada acaba de aterrizar.

—Llévanos abajo. Ya es hora.

—Sí, señor.

* * *

Acecha en la base de la Resistencia. Buscando. Fácilmente desvía un disparo de pistola láser, dirigiéndolo de vuelta a su tirador. No tiene interés en la batalla. Sólo quiere saber si ella está _aquí_.

La batalla estalla a su alrededor y ve a un oficial de la Resistencia. Tira del hombre hacia él con la Fuerza y lo sujeta por el cuello.

—¿Dónde está Rey?

—¿Quién?

—La Jedi, Rey. ¿Dónde está?

El hombre mira a Ren desafiante. No hablará.

—Esto será mucho más fácil para ti si sólo me lo dices. _Averiguaré_ lo que sabes.

—Yo no me inclino ante la Primera Orden. Primero moriré.

—No, me darás lo que quiero, y _entonces_ morirás.

Sostiene una de sus manos, esbelta y enguantada, en el aire, cerniéndose sobre el rostro del oficial. No se molesta en ser gentil, al rasgar dentro de su mente virgen. Es tan fácil ahora. Tira de lo que quiere a la superficie. Ah. El hombre sabe acerca de ella, pero nunca la ha visto. Ella no está aquí, nunca ha _estado_ aquí. Rompe su cuello con un gesto de frustración.

Retrocede hacia su nave, totalmente desinteresado en el resultado. La resistencia está luchando duro, pero se ven sobrepasados. Nota con ociosidad que al menos otra base de la Resistencia ha caído ante la Primera Orden. Por una vez, sus intereses personales y los de la Primera Orden están alineados. Él erradicará cada escondrijo de esta infección–ella no se puede esconder por siempre.

Mientras su transbordador vuelve a el _Finalizer_ , recuerda la última vez que la había visto, hace tres meses – seis meses desde lo ocurrido con la Base _Starkiller_. Había estado apostado de nuevo en el _Finalizer_ , con Snoke habiendo dado su entrenamiento por completado. Había sido una casualidad, realmente. Habían recibido noticias de actividades de la Resistencia en Cathne y había hecho algo muy impropio de él. Había tomado un caza TIE e ido a investigar por cuenta propia. No había recibido permiso de Snoke. Le había mentido a Hux y le había dicho que cumplía con sus deberes y que no debería cuestionar las órdenes del Líder Supremo. Estaban a sólo un pequeño salto de distancia de Cathne y había estado tan consumido con pensamientos acerca de Rey, que había actuado sin pensar en las repercusiones.

Sabiendo lo que ese acto de desobediencia había causado, lo haría todo de nuevo sin cuestionarse en absoluto. Aunque no había estado pensando con claridad, fue esa elección la que había puesto en marcha los acontecimientos que lo habían traído a este lugar en el que nadie podía interponerse en su camino. Bueno, nadie más que Rey.

Había aterrizado en la ciudad principal, siguiendo los reportes de inteligencia. Se decía que la Resistencia intentaba comprar armas en el mercado negro. Cuando se había acercado al sector indicado, lo había sentido. Leia Organa. Rey podría bloquearlo todas las veces que quisiera, dándole sólo una impresión general de ella, pero la General Organa había sido una cosa completamente distinta. La Princesa era brillante y tan fácil de seguir. Nada lo habría hecho _enfrentarla_ de nuevo; _nada_ excepto Rey. Y si alguien podía saber dónde se encontraba Rey, estaba seguro de que era _Leia Organa_. Había encubierto su firma en la Fuerza con mucha diligencia y entonces había comenzado a cazar.

Mientras había seguido el rastro, había sentido que Rey estaba cerca. No había sido capaz de deducir dónde precisamente, pero había esperado que estuviera con... la Princesa. Había encontrado a Leia Organa en un sórdido y diminuto bar y allí, justo a su lado, estaba _Rey_.

Había permanecido en las sombras, solamente observado, durante un prolongado período de tiempo. Rey se veía diferente, disminuida, de alguna forma. Se había preocupado. Le había preocupado que el rival del que trataba de no pensar no la estuviese tratando bien. Casi había gruñido ante la idea de ella languideciendo por otro. Pero se había controlado, queriendo contemplarla por más tiempo. Había sido fuerte entonces, muy fuerte, pero el bar estaba lleno de todo tipo de formas de vida y no había estado seguro de que pudiese hacerse cargo de todos. Ahora, por supuesto, aquello no le supondría ningún problema. Pero hace tres meses, lo había puesto a consideración.

Había observado como Rey había jugado con su bebida, una expresión lejana en su rostro mientras la General Organa llevaba a cabo sus asuntos. Se había preguntado por qué no estaba con Skywalker. Había observado y esperado. Embebiendo con avidez del precioso rostro de Rey y su esbelto cuerpo. No había sido sino hasta más tarde esa noche, después de haberla visto, que había admitido ante sí mismo la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Desea que los hubiese aceptado antes, habría querido mirar a su amada con esa certeza en el corazón.

Había esperado hasta el momento en que ya se iban y entonces comenzó a seguirlas en silencio. Tan pronto como ambas mujeres habían dado la vuelta en una esquina de un callejón escasamente poblado, se había revelado ante ellas.

—Rey. —La había llamado en voz baja. Ella se había dado la vuelta con rapidez, con los ojos llenos de miedo.

—¡Tú! —Había gritado ella. Había sacado un desintegrador y comenzado a disparar; su puntería había mejorado dramáticamente, había notado él. Pero aquello no tenía ninguna consecuencia – fácilmente había congelado cada rayo que llegaba. Pronto, había una pared de energía azul en medio de ellos, así que perezosamente los había desviado contra una pared.

—¿Ben? —Lo había llamado su madre. Había congelado a Rey con la Fuerza entonces, sujetándola. No había querido arriesgarse; no está vez, había pensado.

Kylo había desplazado su atención hacia Leia Organa. Y había dicho entonces—: Sabes que ese ya no es mi nombre.

—Siempre serás Ben para mí.

—Sentimentalismo. —Había escupido él.

—Deja ir a Rey. —Le había ordenado ella, en voz baja pero con firmeza.

Había percibido el sentimiento más extraño entonces. Leia Organa... su madre... a ella le _importaba_ Rey. Había resultado tan obvia en su preocupación por su chatarrera. El Lazo había estado sangrando, sin embargo, Rey concentraba toda su energía en escapar de su agarre. Había sentido entonces aquella llamarada de afecto y supo que la fuente de todos aquellos cálidos sentimientos de amor que había sentido antes eran por _su madre_.

Casi había sido demasiado, los sentimientos contradictorios que corrían a través de él. Su rabia casi sin fondo por su madre, su júbilo al tener a Rey en sus manos una vez más, el conocimiento de que en algún otro momento, en otro lugar, su madre podría haber sido feliz por él; habría aprobado su elección de compañera. Se había encontrado a sí mismo sacuendiendo la cabeza en gesto de confusión.

—Por favor, hijo, déjala ir. —Eso lo había sacado de aquel extraño estado. Él ya no era su hijo.

—No me llames por ese título. Perdiste el derecho de llamarme hijo cuando decidiste _mentirme_ toda mi vida. —Había dicho con crueldad.

—Sólo trataba de protegerte. Tienes que creerme. —Le había suplicado ella.

—Nunca más volveré a creer en nada que tengas que decir, Leia Organa. —Había dicho él con frialdad.

Había sentido a Rey empujando y luchando por escapar de su agarre y su atención se había desviado hacia ella de nuevo.

—Rey, no tienes que luchar. Sólo ven conmigo y te daré todo lo que esté en mi poder darte.

—Nunca me someteré ante ti.

—No sería así. Seríamos iguales, compañeros.

—¿No quieres _enseñarme_ , ser mi maestro? —Había dicho ella con incredulidad.

—Sí, quería eso, quiero eso. Pero aceptaré los términos que dictes mientras vengas conmigo.

—Lo dices como si en realidad me dieras una opción. ¿Y si no quiero ir contigo?

—Por favor, tienes que venir conmigo.

—Tendrás que llevarme por la fuerza. Nunca iré de buena gana.

—Que sea de la manera dura, entonces. —Había dicho. Había perdido la paciencia.

—Por favor, Ben, no tienes que hacer esto. —Suplicó de nuevo su madre.

—No sabes _nada_ de mí, de lo que hago, ni de lo que no tengo que hacer. No me hables. —Le había disparado.

—Sé que estás herido, sé que estás enojado, pero por favor déjala ir y ven con nosotras – ven a _casa_.

Entonces se había enojado mucho más—. Casa, ¡¿casa?! Hablas como si alguna vez tuve un hogar _contigo_. Nunca me conociste, nunca siquiera lo intentaste.

—No, hijo, eso no es cier-

— _¡Silencio!_ No seré influenciado por ti nunca más. —Había estado perdiendo la concentración, tan enfurecido por Leia Organa. Ese fue el momento en que todo el infierno se había desatado. De repente, habían sido rodeados por soldados de la Resistencia y docenas de stormtroopers. Se había sobresaltado y perdido el control sobre Rey, que se había retorcido y corrido tan rápido como pudo. Entonces la Resistencia había mantenido ocupada a la Primera Orden, y en el caos Rey se había alejado rápidamente de él. Había intentado alcanzarla con la Fuerza y tirar de ella hacia él... pero ella había estado demasiado lejos.

Curiosamente, un escuadrón de stormtroopers se había separado de la pelea e ido en busca de Rey, disparándole violentamente. Había gritado—: ¡No! —y salido detrás de ella, desviando tantos rayos como pudo. Había usado todo su poder y simultáneamente había ahorcado con la Fuerza a la docena de stormtroopers perseguidores. Para el momento en que había levantado la vista para mirar de nuevo, Rey no estaba por ningún lado. No se había dado cuenta de que se había revelado a sí mismo, y mostrado cuán poderoso se estaba volviendo.

La Resistencia había dado un cese el fuego y comenzado su retirada, inexplicablemente, los stormtroopers no los estaban persiguiendo. Leia Organa se había escapado durante la pelea.

—Kylo Ren. —Había escuchado entonces. Había estado tan hecho pedazos, queriendo correr tras Rey, pero había sabido que no tenía ninguna explicación para su extraño comportamiento.

Se había vuelto para encontrar a la Capitán Phasma mirándolo—. ¿Qué ocurre, Capitán? —Había preguntado, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal.

—El Líder Supremo Snoke desea hablar con usted. Usted vendrá conmigo.

—Ya veo. ¿seré tu prisionero entonces?

—Sólo si fuerza la situación.

Había estado prácticamente frenético en ese momento – _ella se estaba yendo_. Pero había sabido que no podía desobedecer una citación de Snoke. Se había obligado a seguir a la Capitán Phasma a la nave en espera.

Su transbordador acababa de atracar en el _Finalizer_ y se encuentra fuera de sus memorias. Otro fracaso en Quol. Desciende por la rampa, con una especie de calma llenándolo. Sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Simplemente esperará hasta que surja la siguiente oportunidad. La Primera Orden se está extendiendo, ganando. Se recuerda a sí mismo que todo lo que ha sucedido lo ha traído hasta este punto y está seguro de que se está acercando a ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Pensé que esta vez si no lo lograba, ¡uf! A pesar de que empecé la traducción con tiempo, se me vio el tiempo corto porque este capítulo es uno de los más largos hasta ahora (unas 5-6 páginas más que el promedio) y con los compromisos de la vida real pues pensé que no llegaba, pero al final sí pude aunque creo que ahora me quedaré corta para estudiar para un examen de francés que tengo mañana. Ya veremos cómo me va.

En fin, ¡que pudimos ver a mamá espacial aka Princesa/General Leia! En verdad me encanta que Rey se haya vuelto cercana a Leia y ya sabemos quién es la persona que la hacía sentir afecto y producía los celos de Kylo Ren. Y pues que estamos por pasar por un momento importante en la historia puesto que veremos las consecuencias que tendrá que enfrentar nuestro alocado hombre oscuro por ponerse actuar en beneficio de sus _intereses_ _personales_ en vez de los de la Primera Orden. Que sepa Kylo Ren que un hombre que le habla feo a su madre no es nada atractivo, he dicho.

Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo para con esta historia! Se lo he hecho saber a la autora y está muy contenta, de hecho mencionó que intentaría pasar las reviews que han dejado por el traductor de Google para enterarse un poco de lo que han dicho acerca de su historia. En verdad, ¡muchas gracias!

Me parece que me dejaron una recomendación en los comentarios, aunque la persona que lo hizo, creo que lo hizo sin cuenta en FF por lo que no pude responderle, pero igual, ¡gracias! en cuanto pueda le echaré un ojo.

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizara los días viernes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Está de vuelta en su oficina, revisando los hallazgos más recientes, poniendo a consideración su _otro_ proyecto. Es para ella, por supuesto, pero no le ayuda en la tarea de encontrarla. Está frustrado porque su persecución parece ir de la mano con la misma falta de éxito. La pista es mínima, pero da la orden para que se dirijan a Coruscant.

Se da cuenta de que Jashad Ren y Palek Ren han llegado mientras estaba ocupado en Quol. Sabe que debe convocarlos, saludarlos adecuadamente, pero no siente ningún deseo de lidiar con sus caballeros esta noche. Mañana es lo suficientemente pronto. Jashad es perezoso porque es poderoso. Jashad y Wylan Ren solían casi equipararlo en poder. Wylan siempre ha sido difícil y desagradable, pero había sido Jashad el que una vez había hecho sentir amenazado a Kylo, temeroso de que perdería su puesto como el Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren con el afable Jashad Ren.

Y Palek Ren... el más débil de los caballeros en términos de sensibilidad de la Fuerza, pero que de todas formas es un guerrero brutal. Jashad y Palek habían sido muy cercanos en la Academia. Casi los había apostado juntos cuando había ascendido, había pensado que un poco de benevolencia podría haber ayudado a sellar su poder. Pero entonces había recordado cómo los había visto susurrar juntos, siempre planeando y conspirando, y se lo había pensado mejor.

Está a punto de retirarse por esa noche, cuando la voz de Rey ruge dentro de su cabeza a través del Lazo.

—«¡Kylo Ren!» —Está muy sorprendido al saber de ella, pero se recupera rápidamente.

—«Ah, Rey. Siempre es un... placer.» —Arrastra la última palabra, haciéndola sonar sugestiva.

—«Eres repugnante.»

—«Dices las cosas más agradables, querida.»

—«Quol – Sé sobre Quol.»

—«¿Qué creerías que haría si no te revelabas ante mí? Pensé que comprendías lo serio que voy con esto.»

—«¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?» —Le suplica ella.

—«Porque estamos _enlazados_. Es la voluntad de la Fuerza y no está a lugar que cuestionemos la Fuerza. Incluso los _Jedi_ lo saben.»

—«Así no es cómo funciona la Fuerza, no piensa, no... _hace_ nada.» —Dice ella con confianza.

—«¿Oh, en serio? Dile eso a mi abuelo.»

—«¿Qué quieres decir?» —Oye su confusión.

—«Una historia para otro momento. ¿Querías reñirme?»

—«Ugh. No sé para qué me molesto.»

—«Tengo algunas ideas.» —Se siente audaz esta noche.

—«Detente, sólo detente. No tenías que matarlos a todos.»

—«Son el enemigo, Rey. Me temo que sí, tenía que matarlos a todos. Esto es la guerra; así es cómo se _hace_ la guerra.»

—«Así no es cómo _nosotros_ lo hacemos.»

—«Y por eso _pierden_.»

—«No estamos perdiendo.» —Dice ella petulantemente.

—«Hmmm.»

—«Por favor, por favor déjame ir.»

—«Nunca.»

Ella se mantiene en silencio. Siente su frustración y cómo se esfuerza por ocultar su... fascinación. Sabe que a ella le gusta que sea implacable. Sabe que esto le habla a su amada, que hará _cualquier_ _cosa_ por tenerla. En el fondo ella disfruta su atención, él sabe que sí.

—«Rey... simplemente sométete y todo esto acabará.»

Siente cómo se burla a través del Lazo—. «¿Y entonces dejarás de cazar a la Resistencia y disolverás la Primera Orden?»

—«Te daré cualquier cosa menos eso.» —Dice con suavidad.

—«Es la única cosa que realmente quiero.»

—«Oh, tú quieres muchas, muchas cosas.»

—«En tus sueños.» —Se burla ella.

—«Cómo me conoces.»

—«Detente – por el Creador, ¿alguna vez te detendrás?»

—«No lo creo, no.» —Está disfrutando de fastidiarla. Está cansado de rogar.

—«Sé que hay luz en ti. Lo sé.» —Su humor cambia instantáneamente.

—«No elijas ir por ese camino esta noche.» —Le advierte él.

—«¿Así que otra noche estarías dispuesto a discutirlo?» —Ella suena casi esperanzada.

Es su turno de mantenerse callado. No, él hablará de casi todo con ella; es feroz en su necesidad de escuchar cada pensamiento que pasa por la cabeza de ella, pero no esto.

—«Tu madre te extraña.»

—«Detente.»

—«No.» —Rey tiene el tono que suele tener cuando cree que tiene la ventaja—. «Ven a _casa_ ; deja esto detrás. Ahora tienes el poder; Snoke ya no te controla. Podrías detener todo esto con un movimiento de tu mano. Podrías hacer la paz, _imagina_ lo que podrías hacer por la gala-»

—«¡Dije que te detuvieras!»

—«Nunca te escucharé – ¡Nunca haré lo que tú digas! No estás viendo con claridad. He hablado con Leia, me ha contado-»

La bloquea.

Se pone de pie y ruge, su sable está encendido antes de que incluso sepa lo que está sucediendo. Está reduciendo a tajos las paredes de su oficina y usa la fuerza para convertir los muebles en astillas. Grita de furia y frustración. No le gusta pensar en Leia Organa.

Una vez que la rabia ha pasado, decide que se reunirá con Jashad Ren y Palek Ren _ahora_. No quiere estar solo con sus pensamientos. Además, sería bueno atraparlos desprevenidos.

* * *

—¡Maestro Kylo! —Exclama Jashad. Está de pie en la puerta sin su máscara, observa Kylo con desaprobación. Palek aparece detrás de él, un hombre corpulento, con el rostro desnudo también.

—Creo que quieres decir Líder Supremo, Jashad. —Corrige Palek.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto, Líder Supremo. —Jashad se ve nervioso, su figura delgada pareciendo incluso más pequeña como resultado.

Kylo mira más allá de los dos caballeros, dentro de las dependencias de Jashad. Nota el desorden de sus ropas y las almohadas torcidas en el sofá. Varias sospechas se confirman, su proximidad de repente cobra mucho más sentido.

—Jashad Ren, Palek Ren. Me complace encontrarlos tan... cómodos.

Tardíamente, dándose cuenta que han desagradado a su maestro, ambos hombres salen apresuradamente a buscar sus máscaras, concediéndose así la formalidad de la distancia.

—Líder Supremo, perdónenos por nuestro estado. Nos habían dicho que se reuniría con nosotros por la mañana. —dice Jashad, poniéndose de forma casi protectora frente a Palek.

—Hmmm, sí. —Dice Kylo con escepticismo.

Se produce un largo silencio y Kylo se da cuenta de que Jashad ha seguido de pie frente al otro caballero, mucho más grande. Kylo se siente enojado y frustrado luego de su exasperante conversación con Rey y casi desea darle a Jashad una verdadera razón para proteger a Palek de él, pero sabe que no tiene sentido. Aunque Jashad es bastante poderoso, podría hacerse cargo de él fácilmente ahora y además no siente ningún deseo real de dañar a sus caballeros. No son sus amigos, pero son sus aliados. Relaja su postura y la tensión comienza a abandonar la habitación.

—Quizá si me invitas a pasar, ¿podríamos tener una conversación civilizada? —Pregunta Kylo.

Jashad vacila un momento antes de apartarse, haciéndole señas en señal de bienvenida, instándolo a entrar.

—Por favor, entre. —Añade Palek. Jashad los conduce a la zona de asientos y los tres hombres toman un lugar.

—Háblame de la vida a bordo del _Terminus_. —Se dirige Kylo a Palek.

—Estaba en una pieza cuando lo dejé. Quién sabe lo que la General Jehan ha hecho con él mientras he estado viajando. —Dice Palek

—¿ _Usualmente_ ella te da preocupaciones acerca de la seguridad de la nave? —Pregunta Kylo con algo de humor en su tono.

—No, pero ella cumple con sus órdenes al extremo. Es muy leal a la Primera Orden, pero algunas veces eso resulta incluso peor. —Responde Palek.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que ocasionalmente ganará la batalla, pero perderá la guerra.

—Ah, ya veo. Es bueno que estés allí entonces. —Kylo se siente satisfecho de que sus caballeros estén vigilando a sus generales.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—¿Y tú, Jashad? ¿Has encontrado tu puesto en el _Ascendente_ aceptable?

—Por supuesto, Líder Supremo. Fue muy sabio en sus asignaciones. —Kylo casi resopla ante esto. El General Tychen del _Ascendente_ es un conocido escéptico. Había apostado a su usuario de la Fuerza más fuerte para probar un punto.

—Y confío en que el General Tychen esté... ¿aprendiendo? —Dice Kylo.

—Es como si fuera otro hombre, Maest- Líder Supremo —Dice Jashad con ironía.

—Excelente. Esperaba que una demostración práctica pudiera ayudarle a ver el error de su manera de pensar. —Kylo está satisfecho de que al menos _algo_ está saliendo como esperaba.

Hay una larga pausa y Kylo sabe que desean que se vaya. Siente un placer perverso en quedarse. Ahora que conoce la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, encuentra que le complace robarles su tiempo juntos. Él no puede compartir con _su_ amor así que, ¿por qué se les debería conceder a ellos lo que a él se le ha negado? Se relaja en su asiento.

* * *

Está en sus dependencias, deambulando. El tiempo que pasó con sus caballeros no le ha servido de _nada_ para calmarlo. Desea no haber perdido la paciencia cuando ella lo había contactado antes. Tiene el trozo de cuero que ella utiliza para recoger su cabello en su mano, entrelazándolo entre sus dedos desnudos. Se pregunta si... si se comprometiera a tener la conversación que ella desea tener... ¿escucharía ella lo que él tiene que decir? ¿O sólo se degeneraría como siempre sucedía? Debe encontrar una manera de _hablar_ con ella. Sabe que es demasiado pronto todavía para intentarlo, pero se siente intranquilo, temerario. La _necesidad_ lo llena.

Trata de calmarse mientras se acerca a través del Lazo.

—«Por favor, Rey, por favor.» —Hace mucho que dejó de importarle lo débil que ella lo vuelve. Su bravuconería ha desaparecido y él sólo es un hombre desesperado por su amada.

Nada.

—«Lo siento, por favor, habla conmigo.»

El Lazo se mantiene frío y le produce _dolor_ físico.

—«¿Qué es lo que lamentas, exactamente?» —Finalmente responde ella.

—«Perder la paciencia; y haberte bloqueado antes.»

—«Siempre pierdes la paciencia. En realidad, estoy bastante segura que nunca has sido paciente desde que te conozco.»

—«Rey...» —Está tratando de mantenerse gentil.

—«Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?» —Dice ella con impaciencia.

—«¿Siempre tiene que ser así? ¿No podríamos simplemente... hablar?»

La siente bufar a través del Lazo. Se siente casi como cosquillas—. «¿De qué hablaríamos? ¿De cómo eres un loco asesino que se empeña en capturarme?»

—«No quiero _capturarte_.» —Le ruega. Él quiere que ella _quiera_ venir con él. Ella es la que ha insistido en que él la persiga.

—«Pues bien, tienes una manera divertida de dejarme en paz.»

—«Te quiero conmigo – ¿es eso tan malo? Sé que lo sientes también. Esta atracción... esta necesidad... _Sé_ que no estoy solo en esto.»

—«Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo.» —Dice ella con incredulidad.

—«Por favor, ¿podríamos no pelear? ¿Sólo por esta vez...? No puedo soportarlo.» —Se siente casi frágil.

—«Yo... ¿Estás bien?» —Ella suena genuinamente preocupada. Lo confunde.

—«Estoy bien.» —Dice en pocas palabras.

—«Pero... tú no sueles... este no eres tú.» —Ella parece cautelosa, casi asustada.

—«Sólo estoy cansado, Rey. He intentado todo lo que he podido pensar para alcanzarte y ahora todo está tan fuera de control. ¿Por qué simplemente no vienes a mí, o me dices dónde estás? ¿Por qué?» —Le suplica.

—«Sabes por qué.»

—«No, te juro que no lo sé.»

—«Estamos en lados opuestos de una guerra. Has matado a mis amigos. Te estás abriendo paso a través de la galaxia intentando encontrarme. ¿Debería continuar?»

—«Pero nunca habría tenido que _hacer_ esas cosas si sólo hubieses reconocido lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. No puedes huir de ello – no para siempre.» —¿Por qué ella no lo ve?

—«Sólo mírame hacerlo.»

—«Oh, Rey...»

Se produce un largo silencio, pero ninguno de los dos está bloqueándose. Siente su presencia a través del Lazo y es tan calmante; tan _correcto_. Se siente tan tranquilo por primera vez en lo que debe ser meses. ¿Cómo puede ella funcionar con la _necesidad_ que él sabe que debe estar sintiendo? Casi lo hace pedazos. No puede imaginar que ella no lo sienta. Tiene que. _Tiene_ que.

—«¿Podrías venir conmigo, por favor?» —Le pregunta.

—«Kylo... no puedo.»

—«¿Por qué?»

—«Por... las cosas que has hecho. Ni siquiera te conozco.»

—«Me conoces mejor que nadie.» —Dice suavemente.

—«Bueno, eso es muy triste.» —Odia cuando ella se burla de él.

—«No seas cruel.»

—«Que me pidas que no sea cruel es casi gracioso.»

—«Te prometo que haré las cosas diferente si me dices dónde estás.» —¿Tal vez eso la atraiga?

—«No, ¡no! Detente – Sólo déjame _ir_.»

—« _No puedo_. Incluso si quisiera, así no es cómo funciona un Lazo de la Fuerza. ¿Skywalker no te ha enseñado _nada_?»

—«No hablaré contigo de Luke.» —Ella está retrocediendo, pero él está sintiendo... algo.

—«No le has dicho, ¿verdad?» —Se da cuenta él.

—«Eso no es asunto tuyo.» —No tiene ganas de pelear con ella, pero quizás ella realmente no entiende lo que hay entre ellos.

—«Este vínculo, Rey, nunca desaparecerá. No hasta que uno de nosotros _muera_. Tienes que dejar de luchar contra él.»

—«¿Es para siempre?» —Su voz suena pequeña y asustada.

—«Sí. No hay nada que puedas hacer para romperlo. ¿No ves por qué tienes que venir conmigo?»

—«Puedo seguir así el resto de mi vida si tengo que hacerlo.» —Ella suena llena de confianza, pero también puede detectar algo de miedo en su tono.

—«Pues bien, ¡yo no puedo!» —Gruñe con frustración.

—«Solamente tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello entonces, ¿no?» —Todo se está saliendo de control de nuevo y casi comienza a rogar.

—«¿Pensarás en ello al menos? ¿Ahora que sabes que nunca se detendrá?»

—«¿Pensarás en dejarme ir?» —El solo pensamiento es absurdo.

—«No, nunca. Eres _mía_.» —Se ha soltado de su correa y el sentimiento de posesión lo llena.

—« _Nunca_ seré tuya.»

—«Oh, sí lo serás. Haré pedazos la galaxia para encontrarte.» —Dice salvajemente.

—«Tendrás que hacerlo.»

—«Ya eres mía; sabes que lo eres.» —¿Por qué ella siempre tiene que negar la verdad de su conexión?

—«Estás demente.»

—«Sólo porque así me pones tú.» —Oh, mi amor, me estás volviendo loco.

Está callada de nuevo. La siente suspirar y esto lo hace _temblar_.

—«No puedo – no puedo hacer esto.» —Finalmente dice ella.

—«Espera, Rey, ¡lo siento!» —Pero es demasiado tarde – se ha ido.

Está en medio de su habitación, totalmente derrotado. Su sable permanece frío. Dejó que sucediera de nuevo; se puso a sus pies y ella sólo se alejó. Oh, cómo _duele_.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

No tengo vergüenza para aparecerme así sin más, después de no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero heme aquí. No les contaré mis ires y venires porque me consta que todos tenemos una vida a la que asirnos y cumplir compromisos, pero sí quería disculparme: lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, en serio. Esta es una actividad que disfruto mucho, mucho-mucho, pero como la vida real sucede, no es algo a lo que le pudiera dedicar todo mi tiempo, aunque quisiera, y créanme que sí quiero. Pero siempre haré mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar con el proyecto.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo; Kylo es una rata por completo, como se goza ser un bloque-pollas, en serio, es tan perverso, creo que de ahora en más lo llamaré: Kylo, el bloque-pollas supremo.

Y como siempre, nunca me canso de agradecer el apoyo que le han dado a este proyecto: muchas gracias, trataré de ser buena y compensarlos con dos capítulos la próxima semana, del que les quedé debiendo la semana pasada, no prometo nada, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

¡Cuídense!

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizara los días viernes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

Kylo se despierta sintiéndose vacío. Haberse revelado ante Rey la noche pasada, que ella lo rechazara de nuevo... lo había dejado sin propósito; sin dirección. Sabe que nunca se dará por vencido, pero está comenzando a perder la esperanza. Está comenzando a preguntarse si así sería su vida para siempre. ¿Está destinado a necesitarla siempre, amarla, y nunca tenerla? Está bastante seguro de que ella lo destruirá si no logra atraparla.

Oculta sus ojos detrás de su brazo y suspira pesadamente. La extraña, aunque nunca la ha tenido de verdad. De alguna manera sabe que ella lo completa y lo consume el anhelo. Recuerda la última vez desde que se había sentido tan derrotado.

Había sido justo después de su viaje no autorizado a Cathne, hace tres meses, y seis meses desde que la había visto por primera vez en Takodana. Había estado en el _Finalizer_ , de camino a la nave de Snoke, y había estado en sus dependencias. No se le había restringido la libertad de movimiento una vez que hubo demostrado que no tenía la intención de desobedecer la orden de Snoke. Kylo sabía que debía estar preparándose para su audiencia con Snoke; que había cometido un error bastante significativo. Nunca debería haber ido a Cathne. Sabía que enfrentaría duras represalias. Y sin embargo, no había podido haberse obligado a que le importara aunque quisiera.

Había estado desesperado. Verla, estar tan cerca... y por supuesto también estaba el hecho de encontrarse con Leia Organa por primera vez en años... Todo se había fusionado en una maraña de confusión y dolorida tristeza. Era la primera vez que pensaba que _nunca_ tendría a Rey. Había dejado que la angustia lo llevara muy abajo.

Kylo se había sentado, tirando lentamente de su manga. Casi como en un ritual, había deslizado la cuchilla a lo largo de la suave carne de su brazo. Había intentado darle forma al dolor que lo carcomía por dentro. Una y otra vez, nuevas líneas formándose, había buscado la paz de su cuchilla. Pero no le había traído la calma que usualmente conseguía. Así que había continuado haciéndolo y se había sentido ligeramente desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Kylo casi había comenzado a llorar de pura frustración, la había necesitado tanto.

Había estado en extremo sorprendido cuando había sentido un vacilante toque a través del Lazo. Ni siquiera lo había pensado; sólo se había acercado y enviado a sí mismo desesperadamente al vacío—. «Rey, oh Rey...»

—«Yo... ¿Qué estás haciendo?» —Había preguntado ella tentativamente.

—«Nada.» —Había respondido tersamente. No había querido que ella supiera de su... mecanismo de defensa.

—«Pero... algo va mal, puedo...» —Ella había aprendido rápidamente. ahondando en él antes de que supiera cómo ella sabía hacerlo, viendo a través de sus propios ojos.

—«¡Estás sangrando! Oh, por el Creador, ¡Hay tanta sangre! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!» —Ella había sonado tan asustada por él.

—«No es nada. No tienes de que preocuparte.»

—«¿Nada? ¡Esto definitivamente es algo! ¡Tienes que hacer que te vean esos cortes! ¿Ocurrió algo en Cathne?» —Sus palabras habían sido precipitadas; su preocupación había resonado con mucha fuerza a través del Lazo.

—«No, Rey... realmente no es nada, por favor.»

—«¿Cómo puedes _decir_ eso? Estás sangrando por todo el lugar, ¡y puedo _sentir_ que estás mareado!»

—«Está bien. Me ocuparé yo mismo de ello.» —Se había levantado e ido al cuarto de baño. No la había empujado fuera de su mente, así que Rey podía seguir viéndolo todo. Había disfrutado de sentirla, se sentía agradecido de que ella estuviera allí. Ella había permanecido en silencio, observando. Mientras inspeccionaba sus heridas, se había dado cuenta de que había cortado más profundo de lo que había previsto. Tendría que ir al médico después de todo. Pero no había querido dejarla ir, así que simplemente había vendado el brazo, pensando que aquello serviría mientras tanto.

—«Listo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.» —Había vuelto a sus dependencias, mirando las estrellas moviéndose a través de la pantalla de visualización.

—«¿Cómo te lastimaste así? ¿Por qué sólo te sentabas allí, dejándote sangrar?»

—«Yo... no quiero decírtelo.»

—«Pero...»

—«Rey, no.»

Ella debió haber percibido algo procedente de él, porque entonces había dicho—: «¿Tú... te hiciste eso a ti mismo?»

—«¡No quiero hablar de ello!»

—«Lo hiciste – por la Fuerza... ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?»

—«Porque ayuda.» —Las palabras se le habían escapado antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor.

—«Pero... ¿Cómo?»

—«¡No lo sé! Simplemente lo hace.» —Había dicho enojado. Kylo no había querido tener esta conversación.

—«¿Tú... lo haces a menudo?» —Había preguntado ella de forma vacilante.

—«No... depende.»

—«¿De qué?»

—«Por favor, no quiero hablar de esto.» —Ella había estado viendo mucho más de él de lo que hubiese deseado.

—«Pero...»

—«Por favor, Rey, por favor.» —Le había rogado.

—«Sólo dime por qué lo hiciste.»

—«¡Porque no estás aquí!» —Había finalmente gruñido en frustración—. «Porque te tenía y todo esto iba a terminar. _Finalmente_ ibas a estar conmigo, pero en vez de eso estoy sólo en mi habitación, sangrando, ¡y ni siquiera eso ayudó!»

La había silenciado con aquello. Se había sentado pesadamente, luchando contra las lágrimas y su corazón roto. No había sido capaz de consolarse con su presencia a través del Lazo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que la amaba. Sólo el amor podía hacerle aquello. Había protegido el pensamiento de ella inmediatamente.

—«Lo lamento.» —Había susurrado Rey a través del Lazo.

—«¿Qué?» —Había dicho con incredulidad.

—«Lo siento... siento que... estés sufriendo.»

—«Sólo ven conmigo. Oh Rey, por favor ven a mí.»

—«Sabes que no lo haré.»

—«Lo sé.» —Había estado tan en conflicto. No había querido que se fuera, pero Kylo no estaba bajo control y había sabido que tenía que retirarse.

—«¿Dejarás de hacer eso; de herirte a ti mismo?» —Había preguntado con suavidad.

—«No lo sé – tal vez.»

—«Por favor, detente. Yo no... no quiero que te lastimes...» —Ella había sonado tan sorprendida de sí misma.

—«Es extraño, entonces, que me dispararas más temprano hoy.» —Kylo tenía que cambiar de tema así que había vuelto al distante desprecio al que estaba acostumbrado.

—«¡Ibas a capturarme!»

—«Sí – sí, iba hacerlo. Han pasado _meses_ , Rey. No me has dado _otra opción_.»

—«¿Por qué no me dejas ir?»

—«Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Rey. Estamos enlazados. _Tenemos_ que estar juntos.»

—«¿Pero, por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente bloquearnos y dejarlo así?»

—«¿Tú... realmente querrías eso?» —Lo había destripado pensar que ella realmente quisiera eso.

—«¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo no escogí esto.» —Ella había sonado altanera, algo que ella usualmente usaría para desviar su atención.

—«Pero... estamos Enlazados.» —Había repetido con incredulidad. Todavía no entiende cómo esto no la mueve, incluso ahora.

—«No me importa. Nunca debí haberme acercado. Simplemente te sentí y... oh, no importa.» —Había estado callada otra vez antes de decir—: «¿Me prometerás que no te seguirás haciendo daño?»

—«Yo... lo consideraré.»

—«Está bien. Yo... ya me voy.»

La había dejado ir sin protestar. No había estado dispuesto a seguirle rogando aquella noche y además tenía que pensar.

Había estado sentado un largo rato, sintiendo el silencio del Lazo y pensando.

La amaba.

Por la Fuerza, la _amaba_. Lo había hecho caer tan _bajo_. Se había _prometido_ a sí mismo que _nunca_ se enamoraría como _Leia Organa_ lo había hecho; que nunca se encontraría a sí mismo tan completamente poseído por otro.

La princesa y el sinvergüenza. Kylo una vez casi había adorado a Leia Organa. Ella le había parecido tan impresionante al chico que él había sido. Se había _enorgullecido_ de ser su hijo. Ella había sido tan feroz, tan comprometida con la gente de la galaxia.

Han Solo había sido otra cosa completamente. Cuando había crecido, había estado muy desilusionado al darse cuenta de la clase de hombre que _realmente_ era su padre.

El amor había capturado a Leia Organa; la había disminuido. Había visto lo destructivo que podía ser; atrapando a dos almas dispares en una batalla que los dos perdieron. Como adolescente había decidido que Luke Skywalker tenía razón al evitar los apegos y había emulado al Maestro Jedi lo mejor que había podido. Había evitado los torpes avances del resto de las aprendices en la Academia. Había decidido que nunca permitiría que lo _comprometieran_ de tal manera.

Se quedó allí sentado en su habitación esa noche, sabiendo que estaba completamente enamorado de Rey. Había tenido miedo, miedo del poder que Rey tenía sobre él. Kylo había tomado medidas para protegerse. Pero de todos modos allí estaba él. Indefenso, impotente, poseído. _Enamorado_.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos y de su cama, Kylo Ren decide que no lo detendrá la derrota. Ha aceptado que él le pertenece a Rey; que había entrado voluntariamente en esa trampa. Además, ahora es una fuente de fuerza. Se recuerda cuánto poder tiene ahora; que todavía estaría reverenciando y siendo un desecho de _Snoke_ si no se hubiera enamorado de ella. Ella podría poseerlo completamente, pero ella lo había convertido en algo más que cualquier cosa que se haya imaginado. Simplemente tendría que esforzarse más. Sus caballeros se están reuniendo y la Resistencia se tambalea. Sólo tiene que ser paciente.

* * *

—Líder Supremo.

—¿Qué pasa, Hux? —Kylo raramente lo llama General. Dispara la molestia del pelirrojo, lo que lo complace, por lo que es poco probable que use su título en un futuro cercano.

—Wylan Ren se ha retrasado. Su transporte está experimentando dificultades técnicas. Han tenido que aterrizar en Shenden. —Wylan Ren. Kylo odia a Wylan, siempre lo ha odiado. Pero él tiene una comprensión casi sobrenatural sobre la tecnología y siempre ha tenido un control increíblemente intrincado en la Fuerza. Se pregunta si Wylan incapacitó su nave a propósito. El odio es totalmente reciproco y está seguro de que Wylan preferiría retrasar su encuentro el mayor tiempo posible.

Recuerda cuando llegó al Destructor Estelar de Wylan, el _Dominador_. Lo había visitado justo después de Natan Ren, hace poco más de dos meses. Su transbordador había atracado sin ningún problema y había descendido por la rampa, esperando encontrar a Wylan Ren de pie en la asistencia a su llegada. En cambio, había encontrado al General Lotrakk.

—Líder Supremo.

—General Lotrakk, a pesar de que agradezco que me hayas recibido, me gustaría saber, ¿dónde estás Wylan Ren?

—Él... se le ha presentado un imprevisto. —Kylo había estado impaciente y no se había sentido de humor para jugar juegos de gracias sociales. Simplemente se había colado en la mente del General y encontrado lo que estaba buscando—: «Más le vale a ese bastardo de Wylan que no haga que me maten. No sé en que estaba pensando, despreciando al Líder Supremo de esta manera. He oído historias de los otros generales de lo que nuestro nuevo Líder Supremo es capaz de hacer, Wylan tiene que estar loco para desafiarlo.»

Kylo se había retirado entonces. Había pensado que era increíblemente estúpido de Wylan que lo pusiera a prueba así, pero Kylo había descubierto que estaba ansioso por mostrarle a su caballero descarriado lo estúpido que en realidad era.

—Llévame con él, General Lotrakk. —Había ordenado Kylo.

—Bueno señor, yo... me temo que no estoy completamente seguro de donde exactamente está Wylan Ren. En este preciso momento. Líder Supremo, señor. —Kylo casi se había reído ante el nerviosismo del General.

—Eso no es ningún problema. —Había cerrado los ojos detrás de su máscara y se abrió a la Fuerza, sintiendo la firma en la Fuerza de Wylan Ren. No le había tomado más que unos pocos segundos localizarlo.

—Está en la cubierta C, en la sala de entrenamiento. —El General Lotrakk se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil hasta que Kylo gruñó—. Después de ti, _General_.

—Por supuesto, por aquí Líder Supremo, señor.

Mientras iban en dirección a Wylan Ren, Kylo había tomado la oportunidad de monitorizar las mentes de la tripulación.

Un grupo de cuatro stormtroopers pasó a su lado, manteniendo las distancias. Kylo había penetrado en sus mentes, retrasando su paso para hacerlo.

—«He escuchado que puede sacar a los caza TIE del cielo.» —A pesar de que no lo había hecho, había estado seguro de que el trooper tenía razón.

—«Espero que sea mejor que Snoke. Al menos Kylo Ren se digna a caminar entre nosotros.» —Kylo se sintió satisfecho con eso; había tenido la esperanza de que ser visto funcionaría a su favor.

—«¿Qué hace Kylo Ren aquí? Por el Creador, espero que la nave sobreviva. Dicen que es temperamental y que mató a Snoke sólo con el pensamiento.» —Había alzado una ceja ante eso, y se preguntó cuantos sabían la verdadera historia del día en que había matado a Snoke.

—«Si la mitad de las historias que he oído del nuevo Líder Supremo son ciertas entonces la guerra ya casi ha terminado. Se supone que es imparable.» —Eso sí le había gustado mucho. Esto era lo que esperaba; que las noticias de sus impresionantes habilidades se extenderían, asegurando la aceptación de su liderazgo. Snoke había relegado en el misterio... Kylo lo haría en la habilidad y en la fuerza bruta si tenía que hacerlo.

Habían doblado en una esquina y pasado por delante de un joven oficial. Kylo había rozado su conciencia.

—Dicen que se ha vuelto loco, persiguiendo a una puta Jedi. —Instantáneamente enfurecido, Kylo se había dado la vuelta y sujetado al aterrorizado oficial por la garganta, sin ni siquiera molestarse en usar la Fuerza. Había empujado al hombre contra una de las paredes del corredor, sintiendo su pulso bajo los dedos, sujetándolo por el cuello. Había querido _herir_ a aquel subalterno que se había _atrevido_ a pensar en Rey en términos tan irrespetuosos.

—Debería matarte aquí donde estás. —Kylo había siseado a través de su casco. Los ojos del oficial estaban abultados y Kylo no había necesitado usar la Fuerza para sentir el miedo proveniente del desafortunado hombre.

—¡Líder Supremo! —Había jadeado el General Lotrakk—. ¿De qué manera le ha disgustado el Teniente Elnat?

—Eso es entre el Teniente y yo. Déjanos; me reuniré contigo en breve. —Kylo se había mantenido mirando únicamente a su acobardada presa, nunca mirando en dirección al General. Había sentido la pausa del General y entonces cuando se retiró.

—Lo siento Líder Supremo, lo que sea que haya hecho, ¡lo siento! —Había dicho el Teniente Elnat entre jadeos, con apenas suficiente aliento para formar las palabras.

Kylo lo había retenido allí durante un largo rato, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, inspeccionando al asustado oficial. Había querido matarlo, pero había sabido que no podía agregar a su reputación ser... volátil. No si quería mantener su nueva posición, y necesitaba a la Primera Orden para encontrar a Rey. Y así Kylo había dejado ir al hombre, retrocediendo rápidamente cuando el Teniente cayo a sus pies, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—Eres menos que el suelo a sus pies. Nunca vuelvas a pensar en ella de esa manera. —Le había escupido mientras se alejaba.

Había encontrado a Wylan Ren y al General Lotrakk en la sala de entrenamiento. Las maneras de Wylan habían sido arrogantes como siempre y el General parecía que quería estar en cualquier parte menos allí.

Kylo se había acercado a Wylan Ren, alzándose sobre el hombre más bajo—. ¿Qué era tan importante, Wylan Ren, que debías tenerme esperando por ti?

—Venga, _Kylo_ , ambos sabemos que no perteneces a la cima. —Se había burlado Wylan.

Kylo había alzado una mano y Wylan había salido volando a través de la sala de entrenamiento, golpeando la pared antes de caer sin gracia sobre la alfombra.

—Puede que quieras considerar tus palabras, Wylan Ren. —Había observado como el arrogante caballero se ponía de pie, la máscara de Wylan ocultando su expresión. Kylo se había acercado a través de la Fuerza y sentido su sorpresa y confusión.

—Siempre fuiste el favorito de Snoke, pero fue sólo por tu _ilustre_ linaje. ¿Por qué debería seguirte después de que traicionaste a tu maestro? —Lo había retado Wylan.

—Porque me sigues o mueres. —Kylo había decidido ponerlo en los términos más claros posibles.

—Está bien – hagamos esto. Siempre he querido pelear contigo _de verdad_. —Había dicho Wylan. Kylo había sonreído maliciosamente bajo su máscara. Wylan no tenía idea de la trampa en la que acababa de entrar.

El General Lotrakk había estado en el borde de la habitación, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño e imperceptible posible. Kylo se había alegrado de que el Genral estuviera presente; cuanta más gente viera lo que había nacido el día que había matado a Snoke, mejor.

Los caballeros se habían rodeado y Wylan había encendido su sable primero. Kylo le había dado vuelta a su sable perezosamente, eligiendo darle a Wylan una falsa sensación de confianza. Habría podido terminarlo en segundos, pero había querido probar un _punto_.

Wylan se había abalanzado hacia él entonces, y Kylo lo había bloqueado. Wylan se había tambaleado hacia atrás, pero entonces había avanzado de nuevo rápidamente. Kylo había rechazado cada estocada con su sable antes de pasar a la Fuerza.

Wylan había golpeado con fuerza y Kylo había usado la Fuerza para hacer retroceder su sable, y entonces había observado como Wylan se tensaba confuso. Kylo nunca había usado la Fuerza antes de esta manera y esto había sacado a Wylan de balance. Una y otra vez Wylan había tratado de asestar un golpe, y en cada intento fue bloqueado con la Fuerza. Había sido como si un escudo hubiera rodeado a Kylo; nada podía tocarlo.

Pero Wylan no había estado dispuesto a rendirse, continuando dándole estocadas a Kylo, sin encontrar manera de abrirse paso a través de este nuevo poder. Wylan había estado jadeando por el agotamiento mientras que Kylo lo desviaba con gracia casual, sin poner casi nada de esfuerzo.

Aburrido de la pelea, Kylo había extendido una mano y arrancado el sable de Wylan de su mano, arrojándolo contra una pared donde crepitaba y chisporroteaba, empalado en la cubierta de la nave.

Wylan Ren había mirado su mano vacía por lo que parecía una eternidad, y entonces había mirado a Kylo. Kylo había aprovechado ese momento y había extendido una mano y usado la Fuerza para atraer a Wylan hacia él, sosteniéndolo suspendido en el aire frente a él, el sable de Kylo a sólo centímetros de su garganta. Había sentido que Wylan empujaba resistiéndose, pero no había sido nada más que un aleteo de alas, fútil e inútil.

Wylan había seguido luchando contra su agarre, concentrando todo su poder en escapar de las garras de su maestro. En el pasado, Kylo había tenido que emplearse a fondo cuando peleaba con Wylan. Kylo había sido el mejor guerrero, pero siempre había sido una verdadera lucha para ambos hombres teniendo que utilizar todas sus habilidades. Pero no en ese momento. En esa ocasión, Kylo apenas tenía que utilizar una fracción de sus nuevos... dones.

—Nunca fuiste tan fuerte... ¿Cómo...? —Había susurrado Wylan.

—Snoke preguntó la misma cosa. —Kylo apagado su sable entonces, colocándolo en su cinturón y manteniendo a Wylan en lo alto con su otra mano—. Él no supo aprender a tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando Kylo dejó caer a Wylan al suelo. El caballero vencido había tropezado cuando se había encontrado de pie. Wylan, a pesar de no ser demasiado bajo en comparación a Kylo, había parecido pequeño, casi temeroso.

—Confío en que esta será la última vez que necesitarás una demostración.

—Sí... Líder Supremo.

Kylo se arrastra fuera de sus recuerdos, encontrando a Hux todavía allí, esperando impacientemente.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros? —Demyan, Jashad, y Palek ya están aquí.

—Natan Ren debe llegar antes de que termine el ciclo, y Vitok Ren se reunirá con el _Finalizer_ pasado mañana. Salvo cualquier cambio en curso.

—¿Hay alguna razón para pensar que podríamos necesitar cambiar nuestro destino? ¿Tienes noticias? —Kylo no había logrado evitar el afán en su voz. Actualmente se dirigen a Coruscant, siguiendo una pista de su _otro_ proyecto.

—No, Líder Supremo. Nada desde Quol. Sin embargo, nuestros espías creen que están cerca de encontrar la base principal de la Resistencia.

Oh, aquellas eran buenas noticias sin duda. Si Rey está todavía con Leia Organa, está seguro de que la encontrará en su centro de comando. Su desesperación retrocede mientras se llena de vigor renovado.

La Resistencia pierde terreno cada día mientras que la Primera Orden arraiga y elimina cada hueco, cada celda de su organización. Pronto Rey no tendrá donde esconderse.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Pensaban que los iba a dejar otra semana sin capítulo nuevo, ¿eh? Pues que me niego, llego tarde, pero llego. Y sé que todavía les quedo debiendo capi, por la semana en que no actualicé, pero que esta semana no me dio tiempo de traducir dos capis y bueno, psé mientras les traigo este. Me desconsuela este tipo de problema, la autolesión, es algo que requiere mucho trabajo para poder superarlo, veremos cómo le va a nuestro hombre oscuro con ello.

Como siempre, ¡gracias por seguir dándole su apoyo a este proyecto!

Besos y nos leemos.

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizara los días viernes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Kylo está examinando detalladamente su colección. Está en sus dependencias, su máscara puesta a un lado. Toma la muñeca de la Rebelión y se pregunta, no por primera vez, si ella había hecho esto. Recuerda entonces cómo llegó a tenerla en su posesión.

Uno de sus primeros actos como Líder Supremo había sido enviar un batallón de stormtroopers a Jakku. Había deseado reunir tanta información acerca de Rey como le fuera posible. Había querido ir él mismo, pero, habiendo apenas ascendido, había comprendido que tenía que concentrarse en su nueva posición. Necesitaba los recursos de la Primera Orden si iba a encontrarla.

—Líder Supremo. —La Capitán Phasma se había dirigido a él a su regreso.

—Capitán Phasma, háblame de tus hallazgos en Jakku.

—Como pidió, reunimos todo lo que pudimos encontrar de la chatarrera conocida como Rey.

—¿Y?

—Localizamos su alojamiento, todo lo de carácter personal está aquí. —Había dicho Phasma, señalando a un subalterno. Un discreto stormtrooper se había adelantado con una caja llena de piezas y la había colocado sobre su escritorio—. Hicimos holos de todo según sus instrucciones, deberían estar cargados y esperando por usted.

—¿Tu informe?

—Rey, sin apellido, vivió en Jakku por aproximadamente 14 años. Se le conoció por ser reservada en su mayor parte. Unkar Plutt, un Crolute masculino, era lo más cercano a lo que se le podía llamar empleador. Intercambiaba su mercancía por alimento. —Había odiado saber aquello, que su Rey había tenido una vida tan difícil. Trabajar por _comida_. Había querido hacer estallar aquel pequeño planeta remoto.

—¿Y cómo llegó a estar en Jakku si no nació allí? —Había preguntado él.

Phasma había continuado—. No pudimos encontrar mucho; sólo que la dejaron con Unkar Plutt. Se le dieron créditos y acordó agregarla a sus chatarreros. Tenía aproximadamente 5 años de edad. —Eso lo había dejado sin aliento, descubrir que había sido _abandonada_. Descubrir que ella había estado sola durante tanto tiempo todavía lo llenaba de una furia indefensa.

—¿Quién la dejó? —Había gruñido.

—Plutt dijo que había sido una pareja humana, aproximadamente de la edad que habrían tenido sus padres.

—¿Nombres? —Había casi ladrado.

—Plutt sólo tenía uno, el hombre, Sylten Qree. Dijo que Qree era un conocido estafador y que Plutt no lo ha vuelto a ver desde que dejó a la chica. —No había sido demasiado, pero había sido lo suficiente para comenzar. Todavía no está seguro de si espera encontrar a sus padres como un regalo o matarlos en venganza. Esa gente había _asolado_ a su amada.

—¿Socios conocidos? —Había preguntado.

—Ella parece no tener ningún amigo o aliado aparte de otro humano varón.

—Cuéntame más acerca de este... aliado. —Había pedido saber Kylo con un tono de voz afilado.

—Su nombre es Yoryn Glant, de 22 años estándar. —Había estado muy frustrado por el humor taciturno de Phasma. Había querido saber _detalles_.

—¿De qué lo conoce? —No le había gustado aquella noticia.

—Él también es un chatarrero, también comercia con Unkar Plutt. Su asociación parece haber sido de naturaleza profesional. —Eso lo había calmado un poco, de alguna manera.

—¿Algo más?

—...Le sugiero que revise los holos, Líder Supremo. —Eso le había llamado la atención; Phasma siempre había sido directa en el pasado. Había decidido seguir su consejo.

Los despidió y entonces comenzó a ver los holos. Había observado como las imágenes habían fluctuado delante de sus ojos, asimilando la información. Descubrió que no era realmente conocida – todos sabían _de_ ella, pero nadie la _conocía_. Entrevista tras entrevista con las mismas respuestas. Ella se mantenía al margen. Sólo trabajaba con los demás cuando tenía que hacerlo. Kylo había observado atentamente cada grabación.

Ahora los mira a menudo. Se sienta y se desplaza a través de los holos, saltándose el de _Yoryn Glant_ con desprecio. Mira el holo que ve con más frecuencia. A esto se refería la Capitán Phasma aquel día. Ya sabía lo aislada que estaba a partir del momento que compartió con ella en la Base _Starkiller_ ; había sentido su amarga soledad. Le había recordado fuertemente a sí mismo. Pero nada lo había preparado para lo que había visto en aquel holo.

Las imágenes emergen y está viendo la familiar escena, viendo como los stormtroopers descienden en un viejo AT-AT, caído de un lado. Ellos hacen pedazos su hogar, recolectando cualquier cosa remotamente personal. Echa un vistazo a la flor seca y piensa en las dependencias que ha preparado para ella. Ella no tendrá necesidad de cosas muertas, una vez que esté con él.

Devuelve su atención al holo y ve como se desplaza a un pedazo grande de la pared interna de la bestia caída. Miles de pequeñas marcas, cada día que ella había sufrido. Contando su dolor, rasgando su interminable espera. Marcando el tiempo, como una prisionera, una _esclava_. Odia esto y sin embargo no puede dejar de mirarlo. No está seguro de cuantas veces ha revisado este holo, esperando, de alguna manera, de que encontrará una forma de arreglar esto. Que ella alguna vez se sintió de esta manera... lo devora, lo hace querer volver en el tiempo y salvarla de esta vida. Pero eso está más allá de su poder. Así que sólo mira y planea. Piensa de nuevo en lo enojado que está con Leia Organa por permitir una galaxia donde la vida dura de Rey fue posible.

Su comunicador empieza a chirriar—. Líder Supremo. —La voz de Hux le llega a través del pequeño dispositivo.

—¿Sí, Hux?

—Natan Ren se acoplará en breve; ¿desea saludarlo personalmente? —Kylo rueda los ojos y suspira. No, no quiere saludarlo personalmente, pero no tiene una buena razón para no hacerlo. Detesta este aspecto de su nueva vida. Él sólo quiere pasar la noche pensando en Rey.

—Estaré allí en breve.

* * *

Kylo está mirando el muelle de anclaje de Natan en el enorme hangar. Piensa de nuevo que preferiría entender mejor a Natan Ren. Nunca le ha dado a Kylo razones para preocuparse, pero las motivaciones del hombre nunca han tenido sentido. Cuando habían sido más jóvenes, estudiando para ser Jedi, Natan siempre había estado muy interesado en la historia y sabiduría de los Jedi. Parecía casi adorar las viejas maneras y, sin embargo, cuando se dio la... oportunidad de unirse a los Caballeros de Ren, Natan había dado un paso adelante sin dudarlo.

Natan Ren camina por la rampa con precisión, manteniéndose con un sentido de auto-posesión. Nada parece afectar al sereno caballero. Natan es alto y esbelto, sus manos enguantadas elegantes.

—Natan Ren. —Lo saluda Kylo neutralmente.

—Líder Supremo. —Responde Natan de igual manera.

—Confío en que todo esté bien con el _Intrépido_.

—Es una buena nave; he disfrutado de ser apostado allí.

—¿No piensas regresar? —Pregunta kylo con curiosidad.

—Eso es algo que usted debe determinar.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer, pero estoy seguro de que eventualmente regresarás.

—Como usted diga. —De nuevo Kylo se encuentra estando frustrado con el parco hombre delante de él. Natan nunca habla más de lo necesario, y nunca le da una pista de lo que está pensando. Kylo intenta sumergirse en su conciencia, pero sólo encuentra un fuerte sentido de propósito y compromiso. Kylo sabe que esto debería satisfacerle, pero sin embargo no lo hace. Natan nunca le ha dado razón alguna para dudar de él o cuestionarlo, y sin embargo...

—Han llegado todos excepto por Wylan Ren y Vitok Ren. —Kylo gesticula en dirección al teniente que ha estado esperando en silencio, mirando distraídamente mientras se escabulle.

—El Teniente Vriss se encargará de guiarte a tus dependencias. Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender. Bienvenido al _Finalizer_ , Natan Ren.

* * *

Está en las dependencias de Rey, paseando por sus habitaciones. Kylo la extraña; su última interacción lo había dejado tan desconsolado. Esta revisando todo, confirmando que todo está como lo había especificado. Va a su dormitorio y abre el armario, encontrándolo lleno de ropa hermosa. Ha dispuesto que cualquier cosa que ella pudiese desear esté disponible. Cada color ha sido elegido a conciencia; simple, elaborado, elegante – había solicitado una amplia variedad. No había sabido que le gustaría. Hay numerosos vestidos que espera que disfrute; desea con mucha fuerza verla con las galas que ha preparado para ella. Es tan fácil imaginarla envuelta en telas caras y sus manos se contraen al pensar en deslizarlas a través de los suntuosos ropajes, sintiendo a su Rey debajo sus dedos.

Se dirige a su cama y se tiende, imaginando... tantas cosas.

Quiere acercarse a través del Lazo, pero sabe que ella no le hablará de nuevo tan pronto. No está seguro de por qué exactamente, pero piensa que podría ser que ella se contiene tanto tiempo como le es posible. Le da esperanza; esperanza de que ella podría necesitarlo, necesitarlo como él la necesita. Kylo sabe que ella no lo ama – no todavía. Pero está seguro de que ella también siente la necesidad, incluso cuando lo niega. Cree que la chispa que él ha ido nutriendo hasta convertirlo en un fuego ardiente también arde dentro de ella. Evita pensar en lo difícil que había resultado su última interacción.

Se ha quitado los guantes y el casco, queriendo imaginar los tiempos que está seguro están cerca. A ella no le gusta su máscara y planea no usarla cuando esté con ella. Es una idea extraña; siempre la había tenido puesta con... las otras. Cuando se había unido a Snoke por primera vez hace seis años, había descubierto que era objeto de... la curiosidad de cierto tipo de mujer. Libre de las limitaciones de los Jedi y deseoso de distanciarse de su vida anterior, había participado de lo que se le ofrecía tan despreocupadamente. Pero siempre había sido cauteloso de compartir incluso la más pequeña parte de sí mismo, por lo que nunca se había descubierto – nunca incluso se quitó los guantes. No había querido arriesgarse de caer en la trampa que había capturado a Leia Organa.

Se había deleitado en la bajeza del acto, disfrutado del poder mientras las tomaba por detrás. Por supuesto, la mera idea de tocar otra mujer lo repugna ahora; no ha tenido nada que ver con aquellos actos desde que su Rey lo capturó por primera vez.

Quiere mucho más de Rey, con Rey. Quiere mirarla a los ojos mientras la llena. Quiere tocar cada parte de ella con sus manos desnudas. Quiere que ella lo toque, sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Nunca lo había permitido antes; nunca había querido verse tan vulnerable. Pero ahora... ahora no quiere nada entre él y su amada. Quiere pasar cada noche con ella, para compartirlo todo. Se entregará a ella por completo, no se guardará nada.

Imagina sus suaves y dulces labios y piensa en el momento, muy pronto, cuando ella esté aquí, cuando podrá besar aquella boca perfecta. Nunca ha besado a nadie antes – era demasiado personal. Pero quiere eso con Rey, quiere _todo_ con Rey. Piensa en cómo acunará su rostro mientras ahonda en su boca con su lengua, cómo podrá finalmente _saborearla_.

Recuerda lo mucho que había querido besar a lo largo de su delicado cuello cuando la había tenido en la silla de interrogación. Kylo había estado muy confundido por sus impulsos ese día. Nunca había querido estar tan cerca de otra persona; nunca había deseado a alguien así. Había sentido lujuria, por supuesto, pero nunca le había importado con quien saciaba su sed. E incluso entonces, antes del Lazo de la Fuerza, había querido tocarla. Se había apoderado de él la imposible urgencia de quitarse los guantes y sentir aquella suave piel bajo sus dedos. Oh, cómo desea que se hubiese rendido y la hubiese tocado.

Kylo piensa en cómo deslizará sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, deslizar sus dedos debajo de su ropa y desvestirla con delicadeza. Rey se sentirá increíble bajo sus manos, su piel será como la seda, y la besará en _todas partes_. Le hará el amor de forma tan dulce, que se estremecerá y la hará temblar de necesidad. Por él. La hará que esté tan cerca de llegar y la mantendrá allí, haciéndola rogar por piedad. Sollozará su nombre y la llenará con su semilla, reclamándola, _marcándola_. Rey será suya en _todos los sentidos_. Tal vez, un día, incluso le dará un hijo.

Se está imaginando cómo se sentirá debajo de él y está tan duro. No se permite el alivio a menudo, ya que lo deja particularmente necesitado. Sólo lo deja hueco, agudamente consciente de que ella no está aquí con él, donde sabe que pertenece. Por días es bombardeado por sueños febriles, fantasías vívidas. No se rendirá esta noche. Pero se permite continuar imaginándola.

* * *

De regreso en sus propias dependencias, Kylo sigue echando especialmente de menos a Rey. Pasar tiempo en su espacio ha tenido el efecto opuesto sobre él del que había estado esperando. Lo ha dejado muy _consciente_ de que no la tiene. Se ha rodeado de piezas de ella y creado dependencias para ella, pero es un pálido y pobre sustituto de su vibrante Rey. Sabe que ella no le hablará, pero se apacigua a lo largo de su barricada, queriendo sentirla de la única manera que puede.

Ha estado haciendo esto con más frecuencia; como un mendigo en las calles, Kylo se apoya contra sus paredes mentales, acurrucándose junto a la barrera. Puede sentir su energía de esta manera. Es débil, pero está allí y toma lo que puede. No puede sentir nada específico de ella, pero sigue siendo inequívocamente _ella_.

Está en su solitaria y fría cama y se desliza a lo largo de sus defensas, absorbiendo su débil energía, cuando de repente el Lazo está abierto y ella está _allí_. Ella no dice nada, pero puede sentirla, brillante y pura y todo lo que él _anhela_. No quiere asustarla así que se queda en silencio.

Su respiración se acelera mientras se deleita en ella; ella se siente cálida y líquida y se mueve a lo largo de su ser, impregnándolo por completo. Su piel hormiguea y se siente tan _bien_. No puede evitarlo – le habla a través del Lazo—. «Rey...»

—«Shhhhhh.» —Le responde de vuelta.

Kylo sabe que abordarla es perderla, así que se controla y simplemente la deja moverse a través de él. No entiende lo que está haciendo, por qué lo está haciendo, pero está patéticamente agradecido. Su última interacción había resultado tan difícil, su rechazo tan doloroso. Ella se instala en su mente y es como si en realidad estuviera con él. Se siente casi borracho con la sensación embriagadora de _ella_.

Quiere hablar con ella, preguntarle por qué está haciendo esto, por qué le está dando este imposible regalo. Pero no se atreve a cuestionarlo, así que la deja enredarse dentro de él y se pierde en el placer.

Cuando despierta después, está seguro de que ella se quedó con él toda la noche. Oh, Rey...

* * *

Vitok Ren ha llegado y no hay noticias de cuando Wylan Ren se unirá a ellos, por lo que ha reunido a los cinco caballeros que ya están aquí.

Están sentados en una habitación grande. Había sido utilizado una vez como la holocámara del Líder Supremo, pero Kylo había decidido administrar aquel espacio de inmediato. Él da sus órdenes a través de los canales apropiados, encontrando la gran proyección que Snoke había usado casi ridícula ahora que está en el otro lado de las cosas.

—Ahora que que estamos casi todos juntos de nuevo, pensé que era prudente que nos reunieramos.

Los Caballeros de Ren asienten mostrando estar de acuerdo.

—Como muchos de ustedes saben, he estado buscando a Luke Skywalker y a la chica Jedi, Rey. Este es el objetivo principal de la Primera Orden en este momento. Creo que la Resistencia está escondiéndolos y estamos haciendo un excelente progreso en la búsqueda y eliminación de fortalezas de la Resistencia.

—Líder Supremo. —Dice Demyan Ren. Demyan luce como si se estuviera armando de valor.

—Habla. —Ordena Kylo.

—Perdóneme, pero se dice que la chica es el objetivo principal. ¿Es eso cierto? —El tono de Demyan es cauteloso.

Kylo se pone rígido ante esto. Sabe que toda la flota es consciente de su búsqueda. Ha tenido que ser muy abierto al respecto para movilizar los recursos. Pero todavía no quiere discutirlo. Sin embargo, ahora ve que tendrá que hacerlo. Desea que Demyan no hubiese preguntado por los detalles.

—Sí, eso es cierto. —Responde Kylo.

—¿Y cómo ella representa una amenaza para la Primera Orden? —Pregunta Vitok Ren. Vitok es la integrante con más edad de los caballeros. Ella era una joven oficial del Imperio, que ocultaba su sensibilidad a la Fuerza hasta que fue seguro revelarse. Había llegado a la academia como una mujer adulta y se había convertido en casi una mentora de Kylo cuando había sido un muchacho. Él respeta a la siempre práctica Vitok Ren. Kylo ha confiado en su experiencia en el pasado y no le sorprende que Vitok es la primera en hacer las preguntas tácticas.

—Es lo que ella representa. Ella es la reconstrucción de los Jedi. Ella es notablemente poderosa con la Fuerza y, si permitimos que esto continúe, ella y Skywalker podrían llegar a ser bastante peligrosos. —Responde Kylo.

—Líder Supremo, he estado monitoreando muy de cerca los informes de inteligencia. No ha habido ninguna mención de Luke Skywalker con la chica – sólo algunos cercanos incidentes con la propia chica. ¿Cómo sabemos que están juntos? —Esto viene de Natan, perspicaz como siempre.

—Es la única conclusión lógica. Recientemente... visité el lugar donde Luke Skywalker se había estado ocultando, y había evidencia de que Rey había estado allí. Ambos huyeron. Estoy seguro de que la está entrenando.

—¿Pero no lo sabemos con certeza? —Pregunta Vitok.

Kylo está rígido, furioso de que aquello se había convertido en una barra libre, con sus caballeros más cómodos como grupo, cuestionándolo. Su liderazgo sobre los caballeros había sido tenue; pensó que había llegado más lejos con ellos después de recorrer las naves—. No, no lo sabemos. —dice con brevedad.

—¿Entonces por qué es la chica Rey el objetivo primario? —Pregunta Vitok.

Kylo no sabe cómo responder a eso. Sabe que simplemente podría negarse, tal vez usar una muestra de poder. Pero quiere que lo ayuden en su búsqueda y sabe que si están dispuestos, serán mucho más efectivos. Piensa con rapidez.

—Porque tengo una cuenta que arreglar con ella. Me dejó marcado con una cicatriz y humillado en la Base _Starkiller_ y quiero equilibrar las cuentas.

—Espere, ¿es decir que tiene a toda la Primera Orden cazando a esta chica porque ella le ganó en una pelea? —Soltó de golpe Jashad Ren. Kylo ve como Palek pone una mano sobre el brazo de Jashad y niega con la cabeza.

Kylo se pone de pie entonces, furioso—. No estás a lugar para cuestionarme. Sí, es personal para mí, pero estoy completamente seguro de que la llave hacia Skywalker es Rey. Ninguno de ustedes me desafiará en esto. ¿Está claro? —Sabe que está mintiendo. Ya no le importa Skywalker, sólo Rey. Sólo siempre Rey.

Hay una energía incómoda en la habitación al momento que los caballeros murmuran estar de acuerdo.

Kylo sale abruptamente de la cámara, necesitando pensar, necesitando encontrar la paz que sólo pensar en Rey puede darle. Necesita estar solo con sus pensamientos. Quizá, si tiene mucha suerte, ¿ella hablará con él?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Sinceramente que los dilemas amorosos de Kylo son bastante adolecentinos y lo demás es cuento, que a mí me daría repeluz que un bicho raro estuviera husmeando en mis cosas, nada más digo. Tú nada más espera a que Reynita se entere Kylo, nada más espera. Sé que les sigo debiendo capi doble pero todavía no me organizo como para lograrlo, pero cumpliré, cualquier semana de estas les caigo con capitulo doble, ¡no me pierdan la fe!

Como siempre gracias por seguir dándole su apoyo a este proyecto.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizara los días viernes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Está en sus habitaciones, yendo de un lado a otro. El encuentro con sus caballeros no había salido tal y como lo había planeado. Podía sentir su malestar y confusión debido a su comportamiento. Él simplemente quería su lealtad - ¿por qué tenían que hacerle tantas preguntas? Sabe que nadie más que Wylan ha visto realmente su nuevo poder y se da cuenta de lo que debe hacer. Tendrá que luchar y vencerlos a cada uno de ellos, restablecer su dominio. Por suerte, eso no será un problema.

Piensa en cómo llegó a tener tal capacidad en la palma de sus manos, cómo llegó a encontrarse en aquella posición. El día en que la presa se hizo añicos y todo su floreciente poder había brotado sobre él como un gran mar negro.

Después de lo ocurrido en Cathne y su loca carrera tras Rey, el _Finalizer_ se había reunido con la nave de Snoke. El Líder Supremo había deseado ver _personalmente_ a su aprendiz.

Kylo se había encontrado a sí mismo de rodillas frente a su maestro, esperando su castigo. Había estado exaltado y hecho pedazos por la epifanía de la noche anterior, de aceptar su amor por Rey. Había estado rebosante con la necesidad de cazar, de encontrar, de _tenerla_. Una vez que había conocido la profundidad de sus sentimientos, había sido como si todo lo que había buscado, siempre deseado, había sido barrido a un lado, su amor quemándolo todo hasta volverlo cenizas. No le había importado _complacer_ a Snoke, no le había importado servir a su maestro. Simplemente quería que todo terminara para poder concentrarse en _encontrar_ a Rey. La Fuerza daba tumbos en su interior, y había tenido que luchar para mantenerse servil.

—Tenemos un problema, Kylo Ren. —Había dicho Snoke—. Has estado ocultándome cosas.

Kylo había sabido que aquello tendría que haberlo llenado de miedo, pero en su lugar todo lo que había sentido era desprecio.

—¿Maestro? —Había dicho, sabiendo mientras hablaba que no había infundido su tono de voz con la acostumbrada deferencia.

—Sí, mi _Aprendiz_ , he notado tu creciente poder. Me pregunto por qué has escogido no compartir esta _feliz_ noticia conmigo.

—Por la gracia de su entrenamiento, he crecido, es cierto. No era mi intención ocultarlo de usted. —Kylo le había mentido imprudentemente a Snoke a la cara.

—Tú, creo, te has interesado demasiado en la _chica_ de Jakku. Ella te ha hecho desviarte de tu camino - _mi_ camino. Ella te ha hecho desafiar a tu maestro.

Kylo había permanecido en silencio. Snoke se había levantado de su trono y había rodeado a Kylo.

—Traté de que esta _cuestión_ fuera atendida ordenando su muerte, pero los stormtroopers no fueron capaces de llevar a cabo mi orden. Ahora todas las fuerzas de las que dispongo han sido instruidas para que la maten a primera vista.

Kylo se había visto entonces atrapado entre una hirviente furia y un miedo escalofriante. ¿Snoke había intentado asesinar a su amada? Había sido tan fácil ver lo que perderla le haría y la idea de que ella había estado en tal peligro sin que él lo supiera... oh, cómo había despreciado a Snoke en aquel momento. El extraño comportamiento de los stormtroopers en Cathne ahora tenía sentido, si no hubiera actuado solo e intentado capturarla... ella estaría muerta. Muerta... había sabido que simplemente no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Había querido extender una de sus manos y estrangular a la disecada criatura delante de él, de sentir los viejos y finos huesos del cuello de Snoke romperse y hacerse polvo bajo sus dedos. Kylo se había puesto de pie, mirando directamente al rostro destrozado de Snoke, una rabia asesina que no deseaba controlar lo recorría por completo. Pero había vacilado; no había sabido lo que se estaba gestando en él, no había sabido que la amenaza sobre la vida de Rey liberaría semejante poder en él. Había tenido miedo por Rey y entonces había intentado razonar con Snoke.

—Maestro, no, ella es muy fuerte, sería un gran desper-

—¡Silencio! Sé que no te importa su _poder_ , sé que sólo deseas tenerla para ti mismo. He observado, he monitoreado. Te has permitido formar un vínculo con ella, y eso no puede continuar. Con el tiempo verás que tengo razón.

—¡No! Por favor, no. Déjeme tener esto. Le he sido leal; he hecho todo lo que me ha pedido. Déjeme tenerla. —Había rogado Kylo.

—Ella te hace _débil_ , Kylo Ren. De nada me sirves si tienes dos maestros. Me has estado mintiendo, Aprendiz.

—Nunca, Maestro.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces no has estado ocultando tu creciente poder? ¿ _Mintiéndome_ acerca de tus sentimientos por esta _chica_? ¿No estrangulaste con la Fuerza al menos dos docenas de stormtroopers para salvar a esa rata de arena?

Kylo se había quedado en silencio entonces, sabiendo que lo habían atrapado. Había odiado la forma en que Snoke hablaba de Rey.

—Sí, ves el problema. Es lamentable que sintieras que no podías compartir tu éxito conmigo. Entiendo por qué querrías esconder sentimientos tan vergonzosos, pero que tu poder haya estado creciendo y me lo hayas ocultado... me hace dudar de tu lealtad. —Había dicho Snoke.

En aquel momento Kylo había sabido que Snoke tenía razón, que no sentía lealtad hacia aquel monstruo delante de él. Su rabia había estado creciendo más y más. ¿Snoke se había atrevido a quitarle a Rey? ¿A _matarla_? La oscuridad se expandía en su interior, sus nuevas extrañas habilidades chispeaban en su sangre.

—Tú no la asesinarás. —Había dicho Kylo confiadamente.

—Tú no das las órdenes aquí, _Aprendiz_.

—Me he ganado el derecho de tener esto: de tenerla. He sacrificado todo por ti.

—¿Así es como es? Pensaba que fui yo quién te dio todo lo que buscabas. ¿No fuiste tú quién vino a mí, _rogándome_ que te enseñara, que te mostrara el camino de la oscuridad, el camino de tu abuelo? Creo que has perdido perspectiva, Kylo Ren.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño. —Había dicho Kylo, con voz baja, peligrosa.

—¿Y cómo me detendrás, me pregunto? No, está hecho. Mientras hablamos, mis fuerzas están de camino a la base de la Resistencia en Lytonn. Tengo excelentes informes de inteligencia de que ella está allí. Estará muerta para el final del ciclo.

—¿Qué? —Había gruñido Kylo.

—Oh, sí, Kylo Ren. Tu pequeña flor del desierto estará muerta dentro de horas. Quizás ya lo está.

Kylo se había acercado al Lazo entonces, llamándola frenéticamente—. «Rey, Rey, tienes que escucharme, por favor, Rey, por favor.» —Pero no había servido de nada, ella no quería responder.

—Con el tiempo me lo agradecerás, Aprendiz. Verás que he hecho esto _por_ ti. Serás liberado de estos inconvenientes _sentimientos_.

—Aborta el ataque. —Había demandado Kylo.

—Olvidas cual es tu lugar. Veo que necesitas que te lo recuerde. —Había dicho Snoke con una maliciosa alegría en sus fríos ojos.

—No, no lo permitiré, te detendré. —Kylo había sentido como la Fuerza había comenzado a manar de él, nunca había sentido tanto poder. Era como si estuviera envuelto en Fuerza pura y sus ojos se habían vuelto negros.

Snoke sólo se había reído—. Ponte de rodillas, Aprendiz. Te mostraré de nuevo, quién es tu Maestro.

Pero Kylo había permanecido de pie desafiante, todavía llamando a Rey a través del Lazo, golpeando contra sus paredes mentales furiosamente. La Oscuridad había estado conduciendo cada célula de su cuerpo, creciendo y creciendo.

Snoke había estado vibrando de furia cuando había dicho—: Te tendré de rodillas de una forma u otra - desearás haberme _obedecido_.

Snoke había levantado sus manos espectrales y el Rayo de la Fuerza había escapado de sus dedos. Con sólo una palma Kylo había desviado fácilmente el rayo. Los ojos de Snoke se habían estrechado y se había acercado a Kylo.

—¿Te atreves a pelear conmigo, Kylo Ren? —Había rugido Snoke enfurecido.

—No le harás daño. —Había prometido Kylo.

Kylo había avanzado hacia Snoke y había sentido la presión de la Fuerza contra su garganta. Kylo había empujado de vuelta con la Fuerza y Snoke había salido volando hacia atrás, golpeando una pared lejana, aterrizando como un pila arrugada.

—Te mostraré lo que significa desafiarme, Aprendiz. —Había siseado Snoke mientras se ponía de pie. Kylo había escuchado un chirrido desgarrador mientras Snoke tiraba de un tabique metálico detrás de él. Kylo se había girado con rapidez mientras el metal volaba hacia él y había usado la Fuerza para empujar el panel retorcido hacia atrás a la vez que se movía hacia Snoke. Había visto un parpadeo de confusión cruzar el rostro desfigurado de Snoke.

Entonces Kylo había sentido la Fuerza moverse dolorosamente por su columna vertebral mientras Snoke intentaba acercarse a él, volviendo su propio cuerpo contra él. Kylo había estado muy consciente de la presión del tiempo descendiendo sobre él. Cada segundo que pasaba en aquella batalla era un momento malgastado. Rey estaba en peligro _ahora mismo_ y tenía que _terminar_ con aquello.

Algo se había roto dentro de Kylo. La idea del delicado rostro de Rey vacío por la muerte lo había llenado de tanto miedo y horror, que el Rayo estaba corriendo desde sus dedos antes de que siquiera lo hubiese pensado. Un tremendo poder se había movido a través de Kylo mientras los rayos azules de energía incrementaban. Kylo nunca había visto al rayo de esta manera; había brillado con tal intensidad, que había sido casi cegador. Había rodeado la forma demacrada de Snoke, y Snoke gritaba. Una parte lejana de Kylo había sentido un vicioso placer de ser el que tenía el _control_.

Kylo había pensado en su amada, en lo que Snoke había intentado hacerle. Había sabido que debía matar a su Maestro si quería tener una oportunidad de salvar a Rey. ¡Tenía que abortar el ataque! Snoke había seguido intentando defenderse y Kylo había sido capaz de sentir a Snoke intentando empujarlo con la Fuerza, pero no había servido de nada - Kylo había sido más fuerte.

Kylo había sentido como la Oscuridad lo envolvía, mientras todo el asombroso poder que había estado creciendo finalmente danzaba a lo largo de su cuerpo sin control, como nada que hubiese experimentado alguna vez. Una y otra vez había golpeado a Snoke con arcos del Rayo de la Fuerza. Había visto lo mucho que odiaba a aquella retorcida criatura. Lo odiaba por obligarlo a matar a Han. Lo odiaba por todas las promesas vacías, por no permitirle cumplir con su entrenamiento, por torturarlo una y otra vez.

Pero había sabido que odiaba más a Snoke por amenazar lo que era _suyo_. Había pensado en los interminables ojos de Rey como los había contemplado en la Base _Starkiller_. Había recordado su fuego y su compasión y el Rayo se había vuelto tan feroz que se había vuelto blanco y el esqueleto de Snoke había brillado a través de su carne como de papel. La delgada forma de Snoke había estado temblando y retorciéndose; sus gritos, eran un sonido alto y horrible. Pronto, el cuerpo de Snoke había estado echando humo y su carne carbonizada.

Kylo había detenido su ataque, de pie sobre la forma indolente de Snoke. Los ojos de Snoke habían sido enormes y llenos de terror mientras jadeaba—, ¿Cómo?

—Rey. —Había respondido Kylo con simpleza. Sabía que Snoke nunca podría comprender los límites que estaría dispuesto a romper por Rey, el poder que ella había desatado. La galaxia nunca había conocido _nada_ _parecido_ a Kylo Ren enamorado.

Kylo había mirado hacia abajo, donde yacía el cuerpo tembloroso de Snoke, observando como Snoke intentaba reunir cualquier tipo de defensa. Todas las promesas rotas habían inundado a Kylo, cómo Snoke le había dicho que le ayudaría a cumplir los sueños de su Abuelo pero sólo había usado el poder de Kylo para la muerte y destrucción. Kylo había querido crear, reparar, y había creído en Snoke cuando le había dicho "todo a su debido tiempo". Snoke había hecho cambios simbólicos, y eso había sido suficiente para Kylo. Pero no ahora.

Acercándose a Snoke, lleno de desprecio, Kylo había encendido su sable láser y lo había girado con rapidez, removiendo la cabeza de Snoke de su cuerpo con un solo golpe. Había sentido una gran satisfacción por la mirada final en los ojos de Snoke cuando su maestro se había dado cuenta de que había perdido. Cuando Kylo había mirado hacia la forma rota de Snoke, Kylo había sabido que había llegado la hora. Se convertiría en el Líder Supremo, salvaría a Rey, la encontraría, y finalmente terminaría lo que su Abuelo había comenzado. Rey había sido la llave de _todo_.

Había tocado el cadáver de Snoke con la punta de su bota y dicho—: Nunca debiste interponerte entre nosotros.

Entonces Kylo había sido rodeado por stormtroopers, respondiendo al caos en la cámara del Líder Supremo. Se había dado la vuelta rápidamente y con un movimiento de su mano, había usado la Fuerza para tirar los desintegradores de sus manos—, He asesinado a Snoke. Ahora responderán ante mí.

Los soldados habían permanecido de pie, atónitos, algunos de ellos miraban sus manos vacías con confusión. Había extendido una mano y había comenzado a estrangularlos con la Fuerza hasta que estuvieron de rodillas, entonces había dicho—: Ahora soy el Líder Supremo - harán lo que les diga. —Pronto, los stormtroopers habían asentido con la cabeza.

Kylo se había trasladado entonces al puente de la nave de Snoke, recorriendo la cubierta con autoridad.

Se había dirigido a la tripulación del puente—. Después del fracaso en la Base _Starkiller_ , me quedó claro que no se le podía confiar el liderazgo de la Primera Orden a Snoke. Lo he ejecutado y ascendido a su posición. Yo soy el Líder Supremo y seguirán mis órdenes. —Había infundido su voz con el poder de la Fuerza y se sintió aliviado al ver a los sorprendidos oficiales murmurar en acuerdo.

Sin embargo, el Capitán Pell se había adelantado y dicho—: No puedes simplemente tomar el control de esta manera.

—Puedo y lo he hecho. —Kylo había levantado al Capitán Pell desde sus pies, sosteniéndolo suspendido frente a él, mientras lo observaba agudamente. Había percibido el movimiento y bloqueado los rayos de los desintegradores sin siquiera mirarlos. Había extendido su otra mano y halado a los tiradores hacia delante. Kylo había mantenido a los cuatro oficiales suspendidos delante de él. Había entrado en pánico, pensando que no tenía tiempo para eso, Rey había estado en peligro y había tenido que moverse con rapidez. Había detenido sus corazones en sus pechos y entonces los había dejado caer, sus cadáveres aterrizando en un montón enredado. Entonces había dirigido los disparos de los desintegradores hacia la cubierta, haciendo que la tripulación se asustara; incluso había oído algunos gritos.

Kylo se había dirigido a los oficiales del puente restantes y había dicho—. ¿Alguien más desea objetar mi liderazgo?

Se había sentido aliviado cuando todos respondieron—: No, Líder Supremo.

—Excelente. Ahora, aborten el ataque a Lytonn. —Ordenó con urgencia.

Un oficial de comunicaciones se había trasladado rápidamente a su consola y había dado órdenes de abortar el inminente ataque.

Mientras esperaba la confirmación, había intentado otra vez alcanzar a Rey. Se había sentido tan aliviado cuando finalmente respondió a su desesperada llamada a través del Lazo.

—«¿Qué _quieres_?» —Había dicho ella con su usual desdén.

—«Tienes que huir, está a punto de haber un ataque en Lytonn. Lo estoy cancelando pero podría ser demasiado tarde. Tienes que irte.» —Le había dicho apresuradamente.

—«¿Por qué creería en cualquier cosa que _tú_ digas?»

—«Por favor, Rey, ahora no es el momento de discutir conmigo. Soy sincero y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para mantenerte a salvo, pero debes _irte_.» —Había rogado Kylo.

—«¿Por qué no estás con ellos, tratando de _capturarme_?» —Había preguntado ella escépticamente.

—«Te lo explicaré todo después, te lo prometo, pero tienes que irte, ¡tienes que escapar!» —Había comenzado a entrar en pánico , pensando: ¿y si ella no lo escuchaba?

—«No los abandonaré.»

—«Por favor, te lo ruego. No puedo perderte. Debes ponerte a salvo.» —Había estado fuera de sí por el miedo.

—«Si va a haber un ataque, entonces me quedaré para pelear, no voy a huir.»

—«Rey, tienes que irte, ¡tienes que hacerlo!»

—«No.»

—«Escúchame, tienen órdenes _específicas_ de matarte. Batallones de stormtroopers descenderán en cualquier momento con un solo objetivo en mente: encontrarte y matarte. Por favor, cariño, por favor, debes marcharte.»

—«No me llames así.» —Había refunfuñado Rey.

—«¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!» —Había gruñido él dentro del Lazo.

Justo en ese momento había sido interrumpido cuando el oficial de comunicaciones había dicho—: He podido alcanzar al _Tarkin_. Están retirando sus fuerzas mientras hablamos, pero los dos transportes que ya han partido no responden al saludo, parece haber algún tipo de interferencia.

Había asentido bruscamente y se había vuelto a enfocar en Rey—. «He cancelado con éxito parte de las fuerzas de ataque pero todavía hay dos transportes de stormtroopers a punto de aterrizar. Por favor, coge el _Halcón_ y _vete_.»

—«No, le advertiré a Leia y entonces pelearé.» —Había dicho ella de forma desafiante.

En aquel punto se había sentido tan indefenso, tan lleno de terror. Había sabido que la amenaza era mínima, que la Resistencia podría defenderse con éxito contra sólo dos transportes, pero de igual forma había estado frenético.

Había tratado de razonar con ella una vez más—. «Rey, debes saber lo que significas para mí, debes saber lo duro que estoy intentando salvarte, pero tienes que ayudarme. Por favor, ayúdame a mantenerte a salvo, por favor huye, _por favor_.»

—«Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces tengo que ayudar a la Resistencia. Si muero, al menos moriré luchando por algo en lo que creo. Me tengo que ir.» —Había sentido el Lazo enfriarse de nuevo y su corazón casi se había detenido. No había tenido idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con el Lazo bloqueado y sin ninguna comunicación con las fuerzas de la Primera Orden.

Había ido de un lado a otro en el puente, esperando cualquier noticia. Kylo había sentido el miedo en la tripulación del puente, pero había permanecido enfocado únicamente en Rey. Se había preguntado que sentiría si le ocurriera algo.

La espera había sido interminable hasta el momento en el que lo sintió, una aguda sensación de sorpresa y dolor. Él no había experimentado aquel tipo de sensación nunca antes del Lazo. Había entendido entonces cómo era cuando ella lo había sentido ser herido. No había sido una sensación física, pero su angustia había sido palpable. Ella había resultado herida y no podía mantenerlo fuera mientras luchaba con su herida.

—«Rey, qué pasó, por favor, oh por favor, ¡dime que estás bien!» —Había dicho él salvajemente a través del Lazo. Saber que había sido herida le había hecho casi imposible pensar.

—«Por el Creador, ¡no puedo tenerte en mi cabeza! ¡Estoy en medio de una batalla!»

—«¿Qué tan mal estás herida?» —Había demandado saber.

—«No lo sé, no es grave, creo. Pero por las estrellas, cómo duele.»

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan indefenso. Había querido matar de nuevo a Snoke por hacer que aquello sucediera.

—«¿Huirás ahora?» —Le había suplicado.

—«No, estamos ganando, no son demasiados. Todos parecen estar tratando de encontrar algo, no iniciaron la pelea hasta que me vieron.»

—«Te lo dije, _eres_ su objetivo principal. Dime que estás bien defendida.»

—«En su mayoría. Estoy detrás de un montón de cajas; no pueden verme.»

Él había ido más lejos dentro del Lazo, escudriñando su cuerpo. Tenía que saber cuán gravemente había sido herida. Se había sentido aliviado al saber que era sólo su hombro y no nada esencial.

—«Deja de hacer eso.» —Había ordenado ella.

—«Sólo necesitaba averiguar la extensión de tus heridas.» —Kylo Había tratado de apaciguarla.

—«No me importa, no estés dando vueltas dentro de mí de esa forma; no te aproveches de mi debilidad.»

Había pensado que sólo Rey podía arreglárselas para seguir discutiendo con él mientras luchaba por su vida.

—¿Líder Supremo? —Había inquirido el oficial de comunicaciones con temor.

—¿Qué pasa? —Había dicho él con sequedad.

—Hemos hecho contacto con los transportes; son sobrepasados en número, ¿instrucciones?

—Ordena la retirada, _ahora_. —Había ordenado Kylo.

Se había enfocado en Rey de nuevo—. «Deberían estar retirándose ahora, por favor, quédate donde estás.»

—«Sí, están retrocediendo. ¿Por qué - por qué estás _haciendo_ esto?»

—«Oh, Rey, te lo he dicho tantas veces. ¿No sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti?»

—«Entonces, ¿por qué no me avisaste hasta que ya era demasiado tarde?» —Había preguntado Rey.

—«No lo _sabía_. Las cosas han cambiado.»

—«¿Qué quieres decir con que las cosas han camb-» —Había sentido entonces cuando había sido rodeada por soldados de la Resistencia, los había escuchado ayudarla, que obtuviera atención médica. Había estado tan aliviado.

Se había quedado en silencio; ella no se había estado enfocando en él y había dejado el Lazo abierto. Había sentido que había sido trasladada a un centro médico y había observado furtivamente mientras parchaban a su amada. La necesidad de estar con ella, de ver su rostro, de ver con sus propios ojos que ella estaría bien... había sido abrumadora.

—«¿Todavía sigues allí?» —Le había preguntado ella tiempo después.

—«Siempre.»

—«Estoy bien... gracias por detener el ataque.»

—«Nunca lo habría permitido si lo hubiese sabido.»

—«Nos vamos, obviamente. Voy a... Cerraré el Lazo ahora.» —No había estado listo; había estado tan cerca de perderla y la idea de tenerla incomunicada de él era especialmente dolorosa.

—«Por favor, déjalo abierto. Me quedaré callado. Yo... casi te perdí.»

—«No soy tuya para que me pierdas.» —Se había ahorrado lo que tenía que decir respecto a eso, no queriendo provocarla.

—«No te vayas, no te vayas...» —Le había rogado.

—«Incluso si quisiera tenerte conmigo, no podría arriesgar la oportunidad de que averigües hacia donde vamos. Adiós.» —Rey había cerrado el Lazo con suavidad y había estado seguro de que había sentido algo de arrepentimiento mientras se veía siendo separado una vez más de ella.

En su habitación, Kylo cierra los ojos y deja atrás aquellas memorias. Todavía se siente lleno de rabia salvaje cuando piensa en ese día; de lo que Snoke casi le había costado. Y es entonces cuando se siente satisfecho de que Snoke esté muerto.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

En verdad lamento mucho el imprevisto hiatus y espero que puedan seguir con el proyecto. No daré excusas, porque qué más da, todos tenemos vida real y también los problemas que a veces tiende a bien o mal de traernos esa vida real.

¡Déjenme saber que opinan de este capítulo! Al fin tenemos de Líder Supremo a Kylo de forma oficial, o bueno, sabemos cómo ocurrió. Me hizo reír la escena de él medio muriéndose de la preocupación y Rey tipo, ¡no podías ser más inoportuno, estoy en medio de una pelea! Y de los dos peleando mientras ella luchaba por su vida.

Un beso, y ¡nos leemos!

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizará los días viernes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Kylo está en sus dependencias, todavía recordando el día terrible en que mató a Snoke y casi le habían arrebatado a Rey cuando recibe la alerta de que alguien está en su puerta.

Demyan Ren está de pie en el pasillo.

—Líder Supremo.

—Demyan Ren.

—Tengo algo de qué hablar con usted, Líder Supremo.

—Mañana reuniré a los Caballeros de Ren—hablaremos entonces.

—Se trata de algo de... naturaleza personal.

Kylo vacila; cuando Demyan había llegado por primera vez a la _Finalizer_ , no le había gustado cómo había sentido el impulso de hablar con Demyan como cuando estaban en la Academia. Sin embargo, Kylo supone que su historia juntos le da el derecho a Demyan a una audiencia privada. Le hace señas a Demyan para que entre.

Kylo no lo invita a sentarse. Están de pie en la entrada cuando Demyan sorprende a Kylo quitándose la máscara. Kylo nota enseguida cómo su rostro se ha vuelto más delgado, su piel rojiza más pálida y sus brillantes ojos azules más agudos desde la última vez que había visto a Demyan sin casco.

Demyan mira a Kylo con algo parecido a tristeza en los ojos, cuando dice—: Te he conocido por un largo tiempo, a través de varias identidades. Sé que dejaste claro cómo han cambiado las cosas, pero espero que puedas perdonar la preocupación de un viejo amigo. Los eventos que te trajeron aquí fueron inesperados. Hay historias acerca de la chica. Kylo..., ¿estás bien?

Kylo está completamente sorprendido por la pregunta. Nadie más que Rey pregunta por su bienestar, y está seguro que sólo lo hace por su naturaleza generosa. Sabe que debe ponerle fin a aquello, que aquellas son el tipo de confidencias que debe anular. Pero descubre que quiere hablar con Demyan como cuando era adolescente; quiere desnudar su corazón y hablar del constante dolor que lo impulsa a seguir adelante.

Demyan simplemente lo mira, y Kylo tiene la incómoda sensación de que Demyan de alguna manera puede verlo, incluso a través de su propia máscara.

—Demyan... intenté decírtelo... no puede ser como era antes. Las cosas son muy diferentes ahora y no deberías hacerme estas preguntas.

—Kylo... Líder Supremo, no puedes aislarte por completo. Te volverá loco.

Kylo se horroriza al escucharse decir—. ¿Por qué no? Lo he estado haciendo por años.

Demyan sacude la cabeza con gesto de tristeza—. Y he oído lo que te ha costado; cuán inestable te has vuelto.

—No, detente. No deseo hacerte daño, pero detendrás esto y te mantendrás dentro de las líneas adecuadas. Ya no somos niños, he sido tu maestro durante años. Yo... sé que hubo una época en la que fuimos... amigos, pero eso ya se ha acabado.

—Lo sé, y prometo que me adheriré a eso, pero esta chica... debes saber que estás actuando de forma errática. Toda la Primera Orden está llena de historias de cómo la persigues. Ambos sabemos que no tiene nada que ver con que te haya vencido en la Base _Starkiller_. Lo que sea que es, no es... no es bueno para ti. No es bueno para la Primera Orden.

—No sabes nada al respecto y no te lo explicaré.

—Kylo-

—Líder Supremo. ¡Te dirigirás a mí como Líder Supremo! —Demanda Kylo con una punzada de desesperación.

Demyan frunce los labios y lo intenta una vez más—. Perdóname, pero has perdido el norte; no estás actuando en beneficio de la galaxia, ¿y no es eso lo que todos intentamos hacer? ¿No es lo que nos dijiste cuando todo comenzó? ¿Que el sufrimiento llegaría a su fin, que el momento de una nueva forma de hacer las cosas había llegado? Te seguí fuera de la Academia porque me hiciste creer. Nunca seguí a Snoke. Te seguí a _ti_. Pero... nada de lo que haces tiene sentido.

—¿Estás diciendo que ya no le eres leal a la Primera Orden? —Gruñe Kylo peligrosamente.

—No... no, todavía creo en lo que estamos haciendo. Sigo creyendo que si traemos orden a la galaxia; la gente florecerá, que aquellos con habilidad y voluntad se levantarán por encima de aquellos nacidos con riquezas y conexiones. ¿Es por eso que lo hiciste? ¿Creíste que Snoke no era apto? ¿Nos estaba llevando en la dirección equivocada? —Demyan suena como si esperara que esto fuera cierto.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿será suficiente para ti?

—No, no creo que lo sea. Porque creo... creo que lo hiciste por esa chica. —Dice Demyan en voz baja.

—¿Y qué si así fuera?

—Entonces me gustaría saber por qué.

—No es de tu incumbencia. Todo lo que debería importarte es que yo era tu maestro antes de ahora y lo sigo siendo. —Dice Kylo con frialdad.

—Así que sí _fue_ por ella. —Demyan se oye tan decepcionado que hace que se avive el ya exaltado temperamento de Kylo.

—Esta conversación ha terminado.

—No, no e-

—Cesarás inmediatamente esta línea inapropiada de cuestionamientos. —Gruñe Kylo. Comienza a enojarse verdaderamente ante las presunciones de Demyan. Sus manos se curvan en puños.

—Kylo, por fav-

Demyan deja de hablar abruptamente cuando Kylo levanta su mano y _aprieta_ la traquea de Demyan con la Fuerza. Kylo está furioso con su caballero favorito.

—No debiste haberme presionado, Demyan Ren. Te daré una oportunidad más. Mañana, en la sala de entrenamiento, verás como me convertí en el Líder Supremo y te _someterás_. No habrá más de estas conversaciones "privadas". No explicaré o justificaré mis acciones ante ti. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que es necesario por el bien de la galaxia. —Libera a Demyan y siente una punzada de arrepentimiento cuando Demyan cae de rodillas, con los dedos arañando su garganta mientras inhala repetidas veces tratando de llenar desesperadamente sus pulmones de aire.

Una vez que Demyan es capaz de respirar de nuevo, se pone de pie con lentitud y se le queda mirando a Kylo durante un largo rato, la mirada libre de expresión. Demyan se cubre el rostro con su propio casco y se detiene frente a Kylo.

—¿Puede darme su permiso para irme, Líder Supremo? —Dice Demyan de manera muy formal, cualquier rastro de familiaridad y amistad completamente extinguido.

—Puedes irte, Demyan Ren.

Demyan camina deliberadamente en dirección a la puerta y no mira hacia atrás mientras sale.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra, Kylo comienza a pasearse de un lado a otro, lleno de furia. Se encuentra profundamente inestable. Está enojado e incluso lleno de miedo. Sabe que se está desmoronando, sabe lo que ella le hace. Pero tener a Demyan hablando de ello... Sabe que se ha estado desmoronando desde _mucho_ antes de conocer a Rey. Se pregunta... pero sacude el pensamiento, se recuerda a sí mismo todo lo que ha hecho para llegar a aquel punto, aquel punto en donde no tiene nadie ante quién responder. Lo único que siempre ha querido es hacer de la galaxia un mejor lugar. Una vez pensó que Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker eran sabios y buenos líderes, pero eso fue antes de haber visto la verdad. De haber visto el desorden y caos que sus ideas habían forjado.

Rey es esencial para él, y por lo tanto, para lograr su objetivo. Él terminará lo que su Abuelo comenzó. Está seguro de que ella debe estar con él—¿por qué otra razón tanto poder se manifestaría en él una vez que ella se viera amenazada? Debe tenerla para alcanzar el éxito; para cumplir con su visión de la galaxia, la visión de Darth Vader para la galaxia.

Decide entonces que Demyan está equivocado, que ella _no_ lo está apartando de su camino. Sí, ha estado completamente enfocado en ella, la ama, la _necesita_. Pero esta conexión ya lo ha llevado tan lejos. La Fuerza está con él y tendrá éxito una vez que la tenga a ella.

Piensa que es hora de hablar con el Abuelo de nuevo. Vader ha permanecido en silencio durante meses.

Va hasta su santuario y toma su lugar acostumbrado frente a la máscara derretida y retorcida de Vader. Es una habitación oscura, sin ningún adorno, salvo aquel remanente de su abuelo. Kylo se abre a la Fuerza.

—Abuelo... —Envía aquello dentro del éter.

Kylo espera. Es muy paciente. A menudo pasa algún tiempo antes de que su abuelo conteste, si es que lo hace.

—¿Abuelo? —Vuelve a llamar.

Todavía nada.

Kylo se sienta frente a su reliquia por lo que parece una eternidad, su aprensión creciendo. ¿Es posible que el Abuelo esté disgustado?

No le ha dicho al Abuelo todavía acerca del Lazo de la Fuerza; no quiere recordarle a la Abuela. Le parece cruel hablarle del hermoso regalo que la Fuerza le ha dado. Pero cuando había intentado contarle de su victoria sobre Snoke, el Abuelo había permanecido en silencio. Kylo había pensado que estaría orgulloso de él y había estado confundido y desorientado por el silencio del Abuelo.

Ahora que Vader sigue ignorando a Kylo, tiene miedo. Su garganta está tensa y comienza a respirar con rapidez. ¿Ha sido abandonado? ¿Qué hará sin la guía de su Abuelo?

* * *

Kylo ha pasado una noche sin descanso retorciéndose entre sus sábanas, atormentado por recuerdos y la confusión que le producen esos recuerdos. Demyan ha sacado a la luz todas sus dudas ocultas. Kylo se ha apaciguado y rondado a través del Lazo con insistencia, esperando que ella se uniera a él como la noche anterior. Pero todo lo que había recibido era la sensación leve de su energía. Después de la dicha de sentirla infundirlo con su Luz, era un pequeño consuelo. Incluso la había llamado varias veces, esperando que cediera. Pero no había habido nada y comenzaba a sentirse vacío.

Sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. Rey será suya y verá que tiene razón, que sus esperanzas por la galaxia son alcanzables. Ella estará a su lado, y creerá en él y en lo que está haciendo. Todo valdrá la pena sus sacrificios y las decisiones difíciles que ha tenido que tomar. Ella entenderá y finalmente él estará en paz.

Convencido una vez más de su camino, se levanta para prepararse para encontrarse con sus caballeros. La pelea le hará bien; necesita esto.

* * *

Kylo se vuelve hacia sus caballeros, Wylan todavía no ha llegado—. Hoy deseo brindarles una _demostración_ de lo que su Líder Supremo es capaz de hacer. No tendré otra exhibición como la de ayer. No lo toleraré y todos deben entender precisamente _por qué_.

Siente que Vitok se sorprende ante sus palabras pero Jashad, Palek, y Natan no se ven sorprendidos. Demyan simplemente está resignado.

—Deseo que este sea un ejercicio justo, así que entre todos intentarán vencerme. Sin restricciones. No los mataré, pero los animo a que intenten matarme.

—Líder Supremo, no puede hablar en serio. —Dice Jashad.

—Oh, hablo mortalmente en serio. Estaba claro para mí que mis caballeros aún no comprenden a quién siguen y es hora de que vean exactamente por qué de ahora en más no me presionarán. Snoke nunca habría tolerado su falta de respeto y es importante que entiendan que yo no seré más indulgente.

Kylo camina hacia el centro de la habitación y metódicamente extrae su sable de luz de su cinturón, enviándolo a una esquina con un movimiento de su muñeca.

—¿Sin armas? —Pregunta Palek con incredulidad.

—Sólo para mí. Todos ustedes necesitarán sus armas.

Sólo Nathan y Jashad tienen sables de luz, los componentes para fabricarlos son demasiado difíciles de conseguir. Vitok se siente más cómoda con un desintegrador debido a su tiempo con el Imperio, y Demyan es bastante hábil con su vibrocuchilla. Palek siempre ha sido feroz con su electrobastón, manejándolo diestramente en combate.

Al principio sus caballeros son cautelosos, lo rodean pero ninguno se decide en dar el primer golpe. Se impacienta y empuja con la Fuerza a Demyan tirándolo al suelo. Kylo no se siente dispuesto a perdonar tan pronto las palabras intrusivas de Demyan.

—Peleen, cobardes.

Aquello enciende la lucha y pronto todos descienden sobre él. Los empuja y hace retroceder con la Fuerza fácilmente y se deleita en su confusión cuando no consiguen asestar un golpe. Jashad y Demyan tratan de trabajar juntos, ignorando sus armas, enfocando su poder en sus piernas, en tratar de derribarlo mientras Vitok dispara. Kylo desvía los rayos del desintegrador hacia el techo y siente como Natan intenta tirar de él con la Fuerza. Kylo se retuerce, de forma elegante y fluida, usando la Fuerza para defenderse de cada ataque. Kylo se mueve rápida y eficientemente, anticipando todo y desviando fácilmente cada asalto infructuoso.

Siente entonces cuando sus caballeros comienzan a luchar pensando en matar—ya no se trata de una sesión de entrenamiento. La lucha los ha encendido y Kylo _sonríe_.

Vitok se está frustrando, tratando de no golpear a los otros caballeros cuando Kylo desvía uno de los rayos en dirección de su pierna y entonces Vitok cae.

Jashad y Natan se le acercan desde ambos lados, cada uno moviendo sus sables de luz con fuerza, pero Kylo bloquea cada golpe con la Fuerza, empujando firmemente. Siente la vibrocuchilla de Demyan descender sobre su cabeza y se gira con rapidez, evitando el arma mientras ésta raspa el piso metálico. Esto lo pone cara a cara con el bastón de Palek, que lo maneja con mucha fuerza y habilidad. Kylo se agacha y rueda, poniéndose se pie rápidamente. Ahora se enfrenta a los cuatro caballeros restantes.

Todos cargan contra su maestro cuando Kylo decide que les ha concedido el tiempo suficiente para permitirles conservar algo de su orgullo. Extiende una mano enguantada y los obliga a todos a arrodillarse. Con su otra mano, Kylo tira de Vitok para que se les una, con la pierna herida dejando un rastro de sangre tras de ella.

Se detiene de pie sobre sus caballeros, viéndolos luchar contra su agarre mientras los mantiene sometidos frente a él. Kylo desea poder ver sus ojos y así poder ver cómo se dan cuenta de cómo los ha sometido. Sabe que actúa correctamente y se _someterán_ por sí solos.

—¿Confío en que todos lo entienden? —Pregunta Kylo mientras les devuelve la capacidad de moverse. Para su gran satisfacción, todos permanecen de rodillas, Vitok lucha por mantener la posición con la pierna lesionada.

Está profundamente satisfecho con sus apagadas pero asombradas exclamaciones—: Sí, Líder Supremo.

* * *

Está en sus aposentos, con los guantes y máscara ya retirados, tirando de la bufanda de Rey con suavidad entre sus dedos. Le encanta hacer esto, sabiendo que aquel trozo de tela ha estado en _contacto_ con ella, pudiendo imaginarse cómo se sentiría quitarle poco a poco cada prenda del cuerpo. Se siente poderoso luego de su victoria sobre sus caballeros, seguro de que ya no tendrá problemas con su lealtad. La duda que sentía antes ha sido consumida por la satisfacción de vencer a los Caballeros de Ren.

Llegarán a Coruscant mañana y tiene la esperanza de hacer progresos en encontrar a los padres de Rey. Quizás entonces ella acudirá a él, ¿debería buscarlos él mismo?

Kylo todavía no sabe por qué ella acudió a él hace dos noches, y quiere acercarse a través del Lazo. Sabe que simplemente debería aceptar lo que sucedió, que hablar con ella sobre aquello probablemente garantizará que nunca lo haga de nuevo, pero está tan hambriento de ella. Cierra los ojos y recuerda la sensación _de_ Rey a través de él, moviéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo. Kylo sabe que cederá esta noche, que se permitirá imaginar sus suaves pliegues mientras se toma a sí mismo con la mano.

Devuelve la bufanda a su lugar entre sus tesoros y va a su habitación. Lentamente, se quita toda la ropa, imaginando sus pequeñas manos desvistiéndolo. Está listo para abrirse a ella. Le permitirá tener lo que nunca ha compartido con otra: todo él, desnudo. No habrá nada que se interponga entre ellos más que piel y calor.

Se tiende en su cama mientras piensa en deshacer cada uno de sus moños, enredando sus manos en su cabello mientra libera los oscuros mechones. Recorrerá con sus dedos aquella melena de seda, permitiéndole caer sobre sus hombros. Piensa en esto con frecuencia, en cómo desea presionar su rostro en la suavidad de su cabellera, inhalando su aroma. Desea que su bufanda no hubiese perdido su aroma. Todavía puede recordar cómo había captado la embriagadora fragancia de su Rey en la base _Starkiller_. Recuerda cómo su rostro había estado tan cerca del de ella, abrumado por esa ahora tan familiar necesidad. Necesita tanto dejar un reguero de besos húmedos a lo largo de su clavícula que duele de sólo pensarlo. Sabe que se tomará su tiempo; se asegurará de que ella esté jadeante y desesperada por él.

Kylo arrastra su mano a lo largo de su cuerpo; su polla ya erecta y dolorida por ella, llena de deseo. No le toma mucho estar listo cuando piensa en ella. Sabe que una vez que la haya hecho suya, la mantendrá desnuda por _días_ , está tan sediento de ella. Se toma con una mano y comienza a acariciarse, imaginando cómo se sentirá finalmente empujar dentro de ella. Se sentirá _increíble_ cuando su humedad lo envuelva por primera vez. Tira entonces de la carne flexible sobre su rígida longitud, bombeando mientras fantasea con empujar dentro de su amada una y otra vez. Kylo se imagina cómo se sentirá su alrededor mientras él estira sus paredes, sentir su calor, su apretada empuñadura.

Está jadeando ahora, imaginando los ojos de Rey abiertos de placer mientras la llena una y otra vez. Sostendrá su rostro entre sus manos y se perderá en ella. Sus perfectos labios rosados se abrirán con delicadeza mientras gime de placer mientras la hace suya. Pronto la sensación de su propia mano no será más que un recuerdo. Una presión se empieza a formar en su abdomen mientras piensa en cómo se sentirá su suculento clítoris bajo sus dedos. Puede imaginarse cómo acariciará y rodará sus dedos sobre ese tenso bulto de nervios, sosteniendo el éxtasis de su Rey en sus manos. Casi puede sentir su humedad mientras se acaricia. Sabe que la hará _gotear_ por él.

Está respirando con dificultad, cada vez más cerca, pero quiere que dure, por lo que desacelera, no estando listo para dejar este lugar donde casi puede saborearla. Sabe que cuando acabe se sentirá vacío y sombrío, por lo que se toma su tiempo.

Comienza a tirar con lentitud de su polla, sintiendo lo duro que está por ella. Nunca nada lo ha puesto tan duro antes. Se imagina presionando su boca contra la de ella, capturando así sus gemidos. Gime ante la sola idea de aquellos labios contra los suyos. Algo en la idea de besarla hace que el placer se eleve en su sangre y una deliciosa sensación se enrosque a lo largo de su espina dorsal mientras su orgasmo se aproxima. Piensa meter su lengua en su boca mientras empuja dentro de ella. Sus caderas se mueven ahora rítmicamente mientras empuja dentro de su puño.

Sus fantasías son tan reales, tan completas, que es como si ella estuviera con él; como si pudiera sentir el sudor resbaladizo de sus cuerpos mientras se mueven en sintonía. Está tan cerca de llegar que puede imaginar sus paredes convulsionar a su alrededor, sus manos a lo largo de su espalda. Sabe que nunca estará lo suficientemente cerca de ella para sentirse satisfecho. Kylo espera que lo deje entrar tanto en su mente como en su cuerpo.

Comienza a llegar al clímax al recordar la sensación de ella moviéndose lánguidamente a través de él y pronto se encuentra a sí mismo gritando el nombre de Rey solo en medio de su habitación, olas de placer recorriéndolo mientras se acaricia con firmeza. Entonces todo termina y vuelve en sí, su pegajosa liberación cayendo sobre su pecho como un plomo. Está jadeando y la desolación ha comenzado. Ella no está aquí. Kylo yace en su cama, _solo_ , desnudo y casi siente deseos de llorar. Limpia la evidencia de sus deseos y se envuelve en posición fetal, aferrándose a sus rodillas de la misma forma que necesita aferrarse a _ella_. Su alma ansiando a su compañera. Rey...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

¡Feliz Navidad! Y joder que Reylo es canon. Hice lo posible para tener listo este capi y psé espero que hayan disfrutado de este regalo de mí para ustedes. ¿Nada como una buena paja para celebrar el nacimiento del niño dios, eh? Trataré de mantener las actualizaciones los días viernes, lo de hoy ha sido una excepción porque sé que les he faltado y se merecían su regalo navideño Reylo, esperemos que la real life se comporte, no joda tanto y me deje traducir. Y por cierto: Bienvenidos a los nuevos reylo shippers a la familia Reylo ;)

Y por último, gracias por seguir este proyecto y siéntanse libres de dejar algún comentario directamente para la autora, ella con ayuda del google traductor los lee.

Un beso, y ¡nos leemos!

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizará los días viernes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm/Disney, esta es una traducción hecha sin fines de lucro del fanfiction creado por Perry Downing. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Capítulo 10

La _Finalizer_ ha llegado a Coruscant. La situación es complicada. El planeta ha estado bajo el control de la Primera Orden desde hace muy poco tiempo y todavía hay tensiones a medida que el nuevo gobierno da a conocer su presencia. Kylo ha mandado a llamar a Vitok y Demyan para informarles sobre su misión en la superficie. Escogió a Vitok porque su tiempo con el Imperio la hace más familiar con Coruscant. A Demyan lo está enviando porque a pesar de haber cruzado una línea muy importante, Kylo encuentra que todavía confía en él más que en cualquiera de sus otros caballeros.

—Están buscando a Sylten Qree, un hombre humano. Es un estafador y contrabandista ocasional —Kylo dice la última palabra con particular veneno.

—¿Qué sabemos de él? —Pregunta Vitok. Demyan se queda cerca de la puerta, su postura es rígida. A Kylo le resulta claro que Demyan no lo ha perdonado por ponerlo en su lugar. No debería importarle a Kylo, pero todavía desea que Demyan no hubiese inmiscuido en cosas que no entiende, le hizo mostrarle a su viejo amigo por qué debe someterse. Kylo lamenta que Demyan se haya asegurado que tal exhibición fuese necesaria.

—La información es escasa. Sylten Qree se mantuvo en los Bordes Occidentales hasta hace poco, estafó a decenas de víctimas inocentes y entonces se trasladó al Núcleo. Podría estar trabajando con una mujer humana de la misma edad.

—¿Por qué lo estamos buscando? —Quiere saber Vitok. Demyan se mantiene callado.

—Tiene información que necesito. —Kylo no se explicará más de lo necesario.

—Bueno, si está allí lo encontraremos, Líder Supremo. —Promete Vitok.

—Excelente. Que tengan buena cacería. —Kylo consulta entonces su panel de datos mientras sus caballeros parten en busca de Sylten Qree.

Una vez que se han ido, Kylo se sienta, pensativo. Espera que tengan éxito; desea encontrar a la familia de Rey. Sabe que ella quiere estar con ellos más que nada, pero teme que a ella no le guste las respuestas que él encuentre. La protegerá de cualquier cosa dolorosa. Si descubre que ellos son cómo sospecha, simplemente no le dirá. Pero si encuentra que en alguna parte hay una familia esperando, que la quiere, se asegurará de que se reúnan.

Que ella fuera tan maltratada lo atormenta. Espera que ella le permita que su amor la cure; que confiará en que nunca más tendrá que estar sola de nuevo. _Nunca_ la abandonaría; nunca la dejaría y heriría así. Piensa en todo el dolor que sintió cuando estuvo dentro de su mente aquel día en la Base _Starkiller_. Casi había sentido que se ahogaba ante tanta angustia. Su amada tiene profundas cicatrices y hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para borrarlas.

Contempla su visión de la galaxia y se llena de la usual amargura que siente hacia su... familia. Rey nunca tendría que haber vivido de la forma en que lo hizo. Él se asegurará de que ningún niño sufra de esa manera. Una vez que haya tenido éxito.

* * *

Kylo camina por la cubierta de la nave, satisfecho por la forma en que los stormtroopers y los oficiales lo reconocen con respeto. Donde una vez hubo miedo, ahora hay asombro. Y entonces está recordando las consecuencias del día en que mató a Snoke.

Se había movido con rapidez, usando la nave de Snoke para llevarlo a la _Finalizer_. La noticia se había extendido rápidamente y había habido pánico dentro de las filas. Tuvo que usar su considerable poder en numerosas ocasiones para generar confianza y sembrar miedo. Justo como el pánico se había trasladado de una nave a otra, así se había trasladado la noticia de que el nuevo Líder Supremo era incluso más poderoso que Snoke.

Rey no se había dignado a responderle y estaba muy preocupado por su herida. También había querido informarle _él mismo_ de lo que había transpirado. Pero ella no lo había permitido, por lo que había sido dejado a consumirse en su preocupación.

Kylo también la había necesitado de una forma que no había sentido antes. Había sido una especie de necesidad silenciosa, hablar del cambio monumental que había tenido lugar dentro de él. No había tenido miedo exactamente, pero su vida entera había dado un giro esa tarde. Siempre había tenido un maestro antes, y de repente ya no tenía ninguno. Había planeado el día en que dirigiría la Primera Orden, pero _estar_ en realidad allí... lo había dejado sin timón y había necesitado desesperadamente sentir el enfoque que le daba la presencia de Rey.

Algunos días después de la muerte de Snoke, afortunadamente, había estado solo cuando Rey se enteró de los cambios en la Primera Orden.

—«¡¿Líder Supremo?!» —Había escuchado repentinamente el grito dentro de su cabeza. Tuvo que apoyarse contra su escritorio al sentir la furia de Rey recorriéndolo.

—«Claramente, te has recuperado de tu lesión.»

—«¿Ahora _tú_ eres el Líder Supremo?» —En ese momento se había sentido un poco ofendido por la incredulidad en su tono.

—«Te dije que las cosas habían cambiado.»

—«¿Mataste a Snoke?» —Había balbuceado ella con incredulidad.

—«Él era una amenaza para ti.» —Había dicho él en voz baja.

—«¿El ataque en Lytonn realmente _fue_ para matarme?» —Había preguntado ella.

—«No tengo el hábito de mentirte, Rey.»

Estuvo callada durante un largo rato antes de decir—: «¿Realmente mataste a tu maestro por mí?»

—«Sí. Y lo haría sin dudarlo de nuevo.»

—«Oh.» —Se produjo de nuevo un largo silencio. Casi se había preguntado entonces si ella se había ido, pero todavía había sentido su radiante presencia a través del Lazo.

—«¿Estás... estás bien? No estaba seguro y no me respondías.»—Se había acercado al Lazo todas las noches desde la muerte de Snoke, esperando que ella hablara con él.

—«Sí, estoy bien.» —Había respondido ella con brevedad.

—«No tienes idea de lo aliviado que estoy de escuchar eso.»

—«Detente, no lo hagas. No hables así.»

—¿Así cómo?» —Había dicho él confundido.

—«Como... como si te importara, como si fuéramos amigos. Como si fueras _normal_.»

—«Rey... nunca he ocultado mis deseos o sentimientos de ti.»

—«Bueno, desearía que lo hicieras.»

—«Fuiste tú quien me contactó, si puedo recordarte.» —Su rechazo le había dolido. Todavía no se había acostumbrado.

—«Sólo porque tú... tú...»

—«¿Sí?»

—«¡Mataste a Snoke!»

—«Lo hice. Era la única forma de salvarte.»

—«Eso significa... eso significa que tú diriges la Primera Orden—realmente eres el Líder Supremo.» —Había dicho ella como si no lo hubiese creído hasta ese momento.

—«Sí, Rey.»

—«Tú podrías detener la guerra...» —Su tono había estado lleno de esperanza, de posibilidades.

—«No. No lo haré.» —Kylo se había dado cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por ella—cualquier cosa menos eso. Había ido demasiado lejos, había hecho demasiado para dar marcha atrás ahora. Una vez que ella lo entendiera, todo estaría bien.

—«¿Por qué no? ¡Tú podrías cambiarlo _todo_!» —Había exclamado Rey esperanzadamente.

—«Rey, no. No lo entiendes. No sabes con qué tipo de personas estás.»

—«No, detente. ¡No puedo creerte! Eres un asesino y un torturador—no tienes _nada_ que decir acerca del "tipo de personas" con las que estoy.»

—«Si sólo me dejaras explicarte-»

—«Uh, uh, no te dejaré arrojarme tu propaganda de la Primera Orden.» —Había tratado de explicárselo él mismo antes, explicarle lo que quería para la galaxia, pero ella nunca lo dejaba _hablar_.

—«No, Rey, sólo escucha-»

—«No, ya me voy.»

—«Por favor, por favor, te he necesitado tanto.» —Había estado esperando tanto poder establecer aquel contacto, y no se sentía preparado para enfrentar su ausencia otra vez.

—«No me importa. Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.»

—«Te pido que me dejes disentir.»

—«Bueno, sigue pidiendo.» —Eso había herido su orgullo porque ambos sabían que él era el que pedía, el que _rogaba_. Y de forma frecuente.

—«Sabes que ahora no podrás esconderte de mí.» —Lo había visto claramente, como el camino hacia Rey se había despejado luego de que Snoke llegara a su fin.

—«¿Qué quieres decir?» —Había dicho ella con temor.

—«Tengo a _toda_ la Primera Orden a mi disposición—te _encontraré_.»

—«No me has encontrado todavía.» —Se había burlado ella.

—«Eso fue antes de que pudiera enfocarme por _completo_ en buscarte.» —Eso la había asustado. No había sido su intención asustarla, pero tal y como le había dicho, no tenía el hábito de mentirle.

—«Por favor no; por favor, déjame en paz.» —la altanería había abandonado su tono y ahora era ella quien rogaba.

—«Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Sabes que no lo _haré_. No descansaré nunca hasta tenerte a mi lado.»

—«¡No! Sólo déjame ir.»

—«Voy por ti, Rey.» —Había prometido él.

—«Realmente eres un monstruo, ¿cierto?» —Había dicho ella con tristeza antes de sentir que se cerraba su lado del Lazo.

Había tomado asiento, su mente yendo rápidamente con planes.

Había pensado que la tendría a su lado en semanas.

Ya habían pasado más de tres meses. Espera que Hux tenga razón—que están cerca de encontrar la base principal de la Resistencia.

* * *

Wylan Ren finalmente ha llegado y ahora está de pie, rígido e incómodo, en medio de la oficina de Kylo.

Kylo no lo invita a sentarse.

—Ciertamente te has tomado tu tiempo en atender a mi llamado. —Dice Kylo con frialdad.

—Fuimos inevitablemente detenidos. Shenden no es un mundo muy... metropolitano. Tomó bastante tiempo reparar la nave. —El tono de Wylan es cauteloso.

—¿Y tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso?

—Admito que no estaba particularmente motivado, pero no tomé ninguna medida para evitar venir aquí. —Kylo no siente ningún engaño por parte de su caballero. Quizás fue simplemente una desafortunada coincidencia.

—Y ahora que estás aquí, ¿puedo confiar en que no necesitaré _ayudarte_ a encontrar la debida motivación? —Advierte Kylo a modo de pregunta.

—No, Líder Supremo. Todavía recuerdo bien su visita en la _Dominio_.

—Perfecto. —Kylo se reclina en su silla y mira a Wylan Ren. Encuentra a su caballero apropiadamente sometido—. Los reuní a todos aquí porque pronto tendremos la ubicación de la base principal de la Resistencia, y por lo tanto, de Skywalker.

Wylan Ren simplemente hace un gesto de asentimiento.

—Terminaremos con la amenaza de los Jedi de una vez por todas. —Dice Kylo.

—Como diga, Líder Supremo. —Wylan se había unido a los Caballeros de Ren porque había querido poder. Es una motivación que Kylo puede entender. A Kylo no le preocupa que a Wylan le apene erradicar al último de los falsos Jedi.

—Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

Kylo observa mientras Wylan Ren se marcha. Todavía no le gusta Wylan. Éste siempre ha sido arrogante y ha estado celoso de los derechos de nacimiento de Kylo.

Wylan es un huérfano y había estado mendigando en las calles de algún planeta que Kylo no puede recordar cuando Luke Skywalker lo había encontrado. Wylan solía burlarse de Kylo cuando eran más jóvenes, siempre sugiriendo que Kylo no se merecía ser el aprendiz principal de Luke Skywalker. La rivalidad había provocado a menudo derramamiento de sangre, y Kylo sabía que Wylan, más que ninguno de sus otros caballeros, había seguido a Snoke y no a él. Siempre tendrá que cuidar su espalda con Wylan. Él es casi tan poderoso como Jashad, pero su naturaleza codiciosa siempre se ha interpuesto en su camino.

* * *

Kylo está en sus dependencias cuando su dispositivo de comunicación suena.

—¿Líder Supremo?

—¿Qué pasa, Hux?

—Hemos verificado la ubicación de la base principal de la Resistencia. —Kylo siente la emoción recorrer su espina dorsal. ¡Tendrá otra oportunidad con Rey!

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunta ansiosamente Kylo.

—Completamente. La base está en Ilaria. —Ilaria... un mundo conocido por sus feroces tormentas. Kylo piensa en que probablemente ella disfruta de la lluvia.

—Alerta a cualquier nave dentro de un radio de dos días de Ilaria y tenlos en espera.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Tenemos noticias de Demyan Ren y Vitok Ren? —Han estado orbitando Coruscant por tres días y está ansioso de ponerse de camino a Ilaria.

—Nada todavía, Líder Supremo. —Kylo se siente frustrado por estas noticias.

—Contáctalos y preséntalos ante mí de inmediato.

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

Inserta Ilaria en su panel de datos y comienza a investigar. Está a un día de Coruscant, bien poblado en el continente principal. Es un planeta pacífico donde la esclavitud es ilegal, por lo que no ha sido un objetivo primario de la Primera Orden.

Su dispositivo de comunicación suena de nuevo—. Líder Supremo. —Escucha entonces la voz de Vitok venir a través del dispositivo. Kylo no está sorprendido de que Demyan todavía evite hablar con él.

—Vitok Ren, háblame de tus progresos.

—Tenemos una nueva pista acerca de Sylten Qree. Huyó de Coruscant, pero sabemos de muy buena fuente que está de camino a Vren, ¿órdenes?

Kylo está en conflicto. Le gustaría enviarlos directamente a Vren, pero quiere a todos sus caballeros consigo en Ilaria. Rey es mucho más importante, por lo que dice—: Tú y Demyan regresarán a la _Finalizer_ de inmediato, Vitok Ren.

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

Kylo se pone de pie y mira en dirección a Coruscant mientras orbitan lentamente, viendo dejar atrás el planeta. Si Rey todavía está con Leia Organa, está seguro que la encontrará esta vez. Tiene a sus caballeros para cubrir sus espaldas y toda la flota de la Primera Orden a su disposición. No fallará esta vez.

* * *

Va a las dependencias de Rey, se siente casi aturdido por la anticipación que lo recorre. Ha pasado _tanto_ tiempo desde que la vio por última vez. Se da cuenta de que muchas de las plantas han cambiado desde su última visita. Ha dado instrucciones para que traigan continuamente flores nuevas y cosas verdes. Quiere que ella pueda disfrutar siempre de la variedad.

Vaga por la pequeña sala de entrenamiento que ha dispuesto para ella. No quiere que deje de practicar sus habilidades en la Fuerza una vez que esté con él. La sala es brillante y aireada, y casi se siente como una de las salas de meditación de sus días de la Academia. Piensa que ella preferirá el espacio abierto y la luz. No cree que disfrute la fría crudeza de su propia sala de entrenamiento. Además, sabe que ella necesita tener su propio lugar; no la obligará a entrenar con él hasta que esté lista.

Ese es un pensamiento que le gusta mucho. Espera entrenar con ella y descubrir cuánto ha crecido desde _Starkiller_. Espera que sus poderes hayan crecido como lo han hecho los suyos. Le había entusiasmado cruzar sables con ella, y ha pensado en ese día más de una vez cuando cede a su debilidad.

Se la imagina practicando sus formas con el sable de luz mientras él observa su cuerpo fuerte y atlético girar y moverse. Oh, qué _glorioso_ será cuando hayan entrado en calor y el la haga suya contra la pared de la sala de entrenamiento.

Frunce el ceño al recordar el largo tiempo que le había hecho esperar antes de volver a hablarle después de que descubriera que era el nuevo Líder Supremo. Lo había ignorado por más de un mes y eso casi lo mata. Había conducido imprudentemente varias misiones durante ese tiempo, necesitando sentir su sable cortando carne para suprimir la desesperación de su deseo. Hux había estado prácticamente apopléjico.

Kylo se había arrojado contra sus paredes mentales cada vez que estaba solo. Había sido implacable en su necesidad. Finalmente, _finalmente_ ella había respondido.

—«Por favor, detente—¡no puedo soportar esto por más tiempo!» —Le había implorado ella.

—«¡Rey!» —El alivio le había recorrido todo el cuerpo; la sensación había sido casi física.

—«Tienes que _dejarme en paz._ »

—«No puedo, sabes que no puedo.»

—«Sí, ¡sí puedes! No tienes que arrojarte contra mí de esta manera, cada mañana, día y noche. Es agotador.»

—«No más agotador que obligarme hacerlo.» —Había dicho él con irritación.

—«¡Yo no te obligo a nada!» —Le había espetado ella.

—«Oh, pero lo haces. No renegarás de mí Rey, ya no más.»

—«¿Qué puedo hacer para que me dejes en paz?» —Había rogado Rey.

—«Nada. Nunca te voy a dejar. Incluso una vez que estés conmigo, no te dejaré. Tú no querrás que te deje.»

—«Te estás engañando.» —Se había burlado ella.

—«No Rey, eres tú quién se engaña a sí misma. Este Lazo no puede ser ignorado.»

—«Yo lo he estado manejando muy bien, gracias.»

—«¿Has podido hacerlo?» —Había estado bastante seguro que ella había cedido aquella vez porque lo había necesitado como él a ella.

Rey se había quedado en silencio entonces.

—«¿Dejarías la Primera Orden y vendrías conmigo?» —Había preguntado ella en voz baja. Kylo había rechazado la idea de inmediato. Terminaría lo que su Abuelo había empezado y lo haría con ella a su lado.

—«No Rey, eso no es posible.» —Había dicho dócilmente.

—«¿Por qué no?»

—«La resistencia te ha llenado la cabeza de falsedades. No son más que mentirosos y ladrones, dedicados a una causa decadente y corrupta.» —Había dicho él con desdén.

—«Bueno, _eso_ no es verdad.» —Casi había sido capaz de verla rodar los ojos.

—«¿Y cómo sabrías que no? ¿Qué sabes _realmente_ de la galaxia, Rey? He estado en tu mente, sé cómo fue tu vida. ¿Por qué crees que puedes confiar en ellos?» —Había señalado él.

—«¡Porque ellos han sido buenos y amables conmigo!»

—«Yo sería muy bueno contigo.» —Había susurrado él.

—«Tú eres incapaz de bondad alguna.» —Había replicado ella con frialdad.

—«Por ti soy capaz. Te daré todo, Rey.»

—«Eso dices, pero si eso fuera cierto, entonces dejarías la Primera Orden.»

—«No lo entiendes; no estás viendo con claridad.» —Se había estado frustrando cada vez más.

—«¡Tú eres el que no está viendo con claridad! ¿No puedes ver en lo que te has convertido? ¿Lo perdido que estás? Sé quién solías ser, Leia me ha dicho-»

—«¡No hables de ella!» —Había exigido Kylo.

—«¡No me digas qué hacer!» —Le había advertido ella. Él se había echado para atrás, aterrorizado de que ella se fuera.

—«Muy bien, Rey... está bien. Sólo... por favor. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Hablemos de otra cosa.»

—«Yo no quiero hablar contigo. ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!»

—«Todo estará bien cuando estés conmigo.» —Había dicho él con convicción.

—« _Nunca_ estaré contigo.»

—«Te encontraré—sabes que lo haré.»

—«¿Siquiera te importa que no _quiero_ que me encuentres?»

—«Sólo piensas así porque han torcido tu manera de pensar. Si sólo me dejaras explicar por qué he hecho las cosas que he-»

—«Ni siquiera pienses en empezar con eso de nuevo. No hay explicación para el asesinado de miles de _millones_.» —Lo había interrumpido Rey.

—«Yo no hice eso.»

—«Bueno, tu preciosa Primera Orden ciertamente lo hizo.» —Había dicho Rey con desprecio.

—«Snoke se equivocó al hacer eso.» —Kylo nunca pensó que la destrucción del sistema Hosniano hubiese sido necesaria.

—«Tú... ¿realmente crees eso?» —Había dicho ella sonando confundida.

—«Sí, así lo creo.»

Ella se había mantenido en silencio de nuevo antes de decir—: «Bueno, aún así te vi mientras matabas a tu propio _padre_. Nada justifica _eso_. No hay _nada_ que puedas decir que haga eso menos reprensible.»

—«Tenía que hacerlo.» —Había dicho él sin pensar.

—«Eso es ridículo. Nadie tenía un desintegrador apuntándote en la cabeza.» —Había dicho Rey con incredulidad.

—«¡Tenía que hacer algo para hacer que se detuviera!»

—«¿Detener qué cosa?»

—«No, no hablaré contigo de eso.» —Kylo había sabido que no debía, que _no podía_ hablar de aquello.

—«¿Por favor, dime?»

—«No, Rey. Quizás algún día, cuando estés conmigo, pero no ahora.» —Había dicho él con pesar.

—«Desearía...» —Había dicho ella en voz baja.

—«¿Qué, qué deseas? Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para cumplir con lo que desees.»

—«No puedes.» —Había dicho ella con tristeza. Al día de hoy, todavía quiere saber lo que ella había deseado.

—«¿No me dejarás intentarlo? Siempre cuidaré de ti; siempre seré sincero contigo.»

—«No necesito que cuiden de mí. Yo cuido de mí misma.»

—«¿Pero no te gustaría no tener que hacerlo? Déjame interponerme entre tú y tu dolor; déjame acabar con tu soledad. Juntos estaremos _completos_.» —Había dicho él apasionadamente.

—«Crees que me conoces...» —había susurrado ella.

—«Te _conozco_ , vi tu vida entera aquel día en la base _Starkiller_.»

—«Y sin embargo, no tienes idea de quién soy todavía.» —Rey había sonado melancólica.

—«Eso no es cierto.» —Kylo había estado seguro de que _nadie_ conocía a su amada mejor que él.

—«Sé que te dirás a ti mismo lo que sea que necesites para creerlo. Sé que no hay nada que pueda decirte para hacerte entender. Estás tan perdido en la Oscuridad que no puedes ver nada, ¿no es así?»

—«Veo perfectamente, que eres tú quién se niega a ver.» —Se había puesto a la defensiva ante su lástima.

—«Círculos, siempre son círculos. estoy cansada de esto, de ti. Por favor, ¡déjame en paz!»

—«También estoy cansado, Rey. Cansado de esta necesidad constante, de este dolor. Una vez que estemos juntos, se detendrá.»

—«No sé de lo que estás hablando.» —Había dicho ella imperiosamente.

—«¡No me mientas!» —Había gritado dentro del Lazo. Había necesitado que ella reconociera lo que había entre ellos. Necesitaba saber que él no estaba solo en aquello. Había necesitado que ella reconociera que él estaba _allí_.

—«¡No me grites!»

—«Por favor, por favor, Rey, debes terminar con este tormento—¡No sabes lo que esto me está haciendo!»

—«¡No me importa! Me voy.»

—«No, no... Sólo quédate, quédate conmigo.» —Había recurrido al ruego. Ella siempre lo hace rogar.

—«Me he quedado demasiado tiempo tal y como son las cosas. Nunca debí haber cedido. Debí haberme mantenido fuerte.» —Ella se había apartado tan violentamente del Lazo que lo había dejado sin aliento. Se horrorizó al sentir que le escocían los ojos con lágrimas no derramadas.

Y es entonces cuando se separa de sus recuerdos, y de su anterior júbilo. Sabe que no debe obsesionarse con la forma en que ella lo pone de rodillas, pero de alguna manera tampoco encuentra cómo dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

¡Feliz Añooooooooooo! Espero que tengan un excelente 2018 y que puedan cumplir con todo lo que se propongan. Seguimos de fiesta porque Reylo es canon, ¿eh? Nada mejor que un delirante Kylo -y sus fantasías con Rey- para celebrarlo. Espero poder mantener las actualizaciones de los viernes, esperemos que este sea un buen año y la RL no fastidie mucho, pensé que no lo lograba este viernes, tocó capítulo largo y hoy mismo tuve que traducir 6 páginas que me faltaban del capítulo, en fin, llego a tiempo y espero que disfruten y me dejen saber qué han disfrutado más.

Un beso, y ¡nos leemos!

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue originalmente beteado por **Juulna** , respectivos agradecimientos. El fic se actualizará los días viernes.


End file.
